Yu-Gi-Oh Revolution
by Ham Man
Summary: Set 20 years after Z-One's defeat. The world has learnt of the dangers of Duel Monsters, and many people worldwide have proposed that the game be banned. Hayato Kudo is doing everything he can to preserve his beloved game, but will he able to save it?
1. The End of Card Games?

**Ham Man: **Hello, and welcome to my newest fanfiction: **Yugioh Revolution!**

**?: **Starring…

**Ham Man: **Them! Aren't they all wonderful, oh wait you don't know who they are yet...

**?: **Can we please keep moving? I need to appear this chapter.

**Ham Man: **Okay here's an overview of the story.

Taking place 20 years after the Signers defeated Z-one and saved Neo Domino City from complete destruction. The world has learned of the dangers children's card games can bring upon us, and many people have stated that the game should be banned. But several people believe that we need said children's card game, for 'it is our guide to evolution'… or something.

**?: **Finally now I can…

**Ham Man: **One more thing. I love fourth wall breaking but I will keep it to a minimum here (at least in story); or better yet left completely intact. I am going to try to take this thing seriously… (silence)… No I am… (more silence) I'm serious!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 1: The End of Card Games?**

The intense summer sun blistered down on the thousand or so people protesting outside the Tokyo branch of the Kaiba Corporation, a large silver and white skyscraper that towered over all the other skyscrapers making them feel insignificant and weak. A statue of the legendary **Blue Eyes White Dragon** stood outside the main entrance, which was now spray painted with anti-Duel Monsters slogans such as: 'Down with Duel Monsters', 'Stop trying to kill us all' and 'Brad was here'.

A grey-haired and bearded man, dressed in a brown overcoat over a white button shirt and black jeans, stepped up the front steps of the building. He faced the crowd as he raised the microphone in his hand up to his mouth and spoke.

'Everybody, we have gathered here today to protest against the phenomenon known as Duel Monsters. 30 years ago we learnt; through a man who thought he was a God as well as now-retired turbo duellist and scientist, Yusei Fudo; that Duel Monsters can and will, someday, somehow, create a bunch of giant robots fully capable of killing us all.'

The crowd acted shocked at the remark. Acted as in they knew this already, they were just being dramatic.

The grey-haired man continued. 'If we let this company continue to produce trading cards and duelling equipment for our own enjoyment, it will eventually destroy us all!'

'That is nonsense!' a man standing outside the spinning glass doors of the Kaiba Corporation lobby. 'If you would listen to us for one second. Duelling poses no threat to society, it is a simple complicated card game meant for entertainment and enjoyment.'

'Lies!' screamed a man in the front row of the crowd. He climbed the stairs as his bright multicoloured sleeveless shirt, two sizes to large for him, dangled on his skinny body frame. 'Like, your corporation man, cuts down trees from the rainforest and destroys the homes of millions of little tree critters, to make THESE!' as he yelled "these" the large shirted man took a trading card out of his pocket and threw it on the ground, then began to stomp ruthlessly on the defenceless card as the crowd cheered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'WHAT!' A brown haired boy yelled as he pulled his cereal spoon out of his mouth. 'How could he do that to a card?' He pointed angrily toward the TV screen on the kitchen bench. 'He should be punished.'

'It's just a trading card honey,' assured a middle age woman, while she was scraping food off a plate and into the sink.

'But it could've been a rare card.' The boy complained.

'It was only a card,' replied a man sitting across the table from the boy. He looked about the same age as the woman, as he glimpsed over the newspaper he was reading. 'There as thousands more of the Goddamn things, and the sooner we can get rid of em the better.'

'Why should they be banned?' asked the boy. 'Duelling never hurt anyone before.'

The man dropped the newspaper on the table and gave a stern eye to the boy. 'Stop ignoring the truth boy, these card games will be the death of us.' The man slid the newspaper over to the boy, the headlines on the cover read: "Another Psychic Duellist Attack in Neo Domino."

'Read the story Hayato,' the man calmly ordered.

'Alright, alright,' Hayato sighed, flicking the front page of the newspaper over.

"Another Psychic Duellist attack has been reported as of last night. It is believed that between the hours of 10 to 11pm that local man, Fuji Kamanakwa, was attack by three masked figures armed with what is believed to be trading cards.

Mr. Kamanakwa suffered several major injuries in the incident, including a broken arm and leg. Fortunately he is predicted to make a full recovery.

The attackers are believed to be linked to another attack that took place three days earlier. Anybody with information, please contact Sector Security at once on…"

The lights in the kitchen began to flicker, as a scream came from behind a door.

'Who the hell turned the hot water off?' a female voice roared from beyond the door.

'Another power failure!' the woman called. 'Hurry up and get out of the shower, you'll be late for piano lessons!'

'They aren't on this week!" the female voice yelled back. 'The tutor is sick!'

'Hurry up anyway!' yelled Hayato, 'I have to use the bathroom.'

'Hayato's right Sora,' the man added. 'You've been in there for nearly twenty minutes!'

'I am a woman father!' Sora replied as she flung the bathroom door open and walked out in nothing but a towel. 'Showering takes time, we need to clean everywhere, including…'

'You're only fourteen,' argued Hayato, interrupting Sora's rant.

'And you're only fifteen,' Sora replied as she wrung the water out of her long black hair.

'Stop arguing you two,' the woman scolded. 'Sora, go get dressed. Hayato eat your breakfast.'

'Yes Mum,' both siblings sighed, as Hayato returned to eating cereal and Sora went back into the bathroom.

The man checked his watch, as he got up from his chair. 'Gotta run honey,' he smiled as he kissed his wife on the cheek. 'Boss want's us in early; we've got a long day ahead of us down at the wharf.'

'Yeah, I've got to go too,' Hayato added, getting up off his chair too. 'I told Hiro that I'd be at his place nice and early, so we can go and… practise for the basketball tryouts next week.'

'Oh that's my boy,' smiled the woman. 'Always wanting to improve. You keep that up and you'll be a pro in no time.'

'Yeah…' Hayato smiled nervously. 'A… Pro…'

'And remember,' scowled the man as he started to head toward another door, one that didn't lead to the bathroom. 'Don't play any of those silly card games, you'll get us all in trouble.'

'It's not against the law to play Duel Monsters,' Hayato argued.

'I didn't say get in trouble with the law. Those anti-Duel groups will be on your ass like flies on a donkey.' The man slipped out the other door as he finished his warning.

'Pheeeww,' sighed Hayato. 'What is his problem?'

'Hayato,' scolded the woman. 'You know what happened to your father a few years back? Don't you?'

'Yes… Mum.'

'You better head off, Hiro's expecting you.'

'Yeah, I better get going,' Hayato sighed as he headed toward the other door as well.

'Oh, wait I forgot my de... ball,' Hayato realised, as he did a 180 turn and headed for a third door, next to his mother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hayato walked down the hallway entered his bedroom. Next to his desk was his basketball, half covered by last night's teddy bear pyjamas. Hayato knocked the pyjamas off the ball, and wedged the ball under his left arm. With his right arm he opened a drawer on the desk and took a small blue thin plastic box out and placed it carefully in his pants pocket, so it couldn't been seen from outside his pants. He then turned and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Seeya, Mum,' Hayato smiled, as he ran past his mother and toward the door that lead to ouside.

'Seeya honey, and don't get into trouble,' his mum waved.

'HOLD IT!' yelled an all-to-familiar voice. 'Where' do you think you're going without me?' Sora demanded stepping out of the bathroom.

'Everywhere,' Hayato replied as he reached for the door knob.

'If you're going to Hiro's, I'm coming to,' glared Sora.

'Mum…' pouted Hayato.

'Take you sister dear.'

'Fine,' grumped Hayato as he flung the door opened and stepped outside, Sora happily skipped through the open door.

'Bye Mum!'

'Seeya later Sweety,' the sibling's mother waved, before dunking a dish into the water in the sink.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**OC's are Closed**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ham Man: **Okay I'll stop here, for I have a very special announcement for you all.

**Hayato: **What is it?

**Sora: **We need to know.

**Ham Man: **I am going to need some OC's submitted by readers to fill a hole in my supporting character sheet.

(A few pieces of confetti float down from the ceiling as Ham Man blows on a whistle)

**Hayato: **And by hole, he means blank page.

**Ham Man: **Ignore him. I need a bunch of OC's from readers. But I do request that they do need to meet some requirements.

**Sora: **Like what?

**Ham Man: **(poorly imitates game show prize presenter voice) **Requirement Number One:** They **CANNOT** **HAVE MET **any of the major or supporting 5D's characters prior to their appearance (Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo or Luna). This is for Plot related reasons, and yes that does mean that I will include the (now ex-) signers in this story.

**Requirement Number Two:** They don't have to duel, but if they do, they can't use Dragunity, Red Eyes, Dark World, Heroic, Blue Eyes or Fire Princess Heal/Burn deck themes. My characters are using those. Oh and they can't use the Signer Dragon's, because of the plot. And if they use an Original Card deck: **BE PREPARED **to message me EVERY card you want them to have in their deck, and this includes the overall strategy of the deck itself, and make sure it is easy and simple to read and understand, I am pretty stupid. Oh and if he/she uses an original deck I might create a few new cards to help the duel run along.

**Requirement Number Three: **They can't be Hayato or Sora's major love interest, I have that planned out… in my head… yeah.

**Hayato: **Wait so I'm in an arranged marriage, I thought this was Japan? Not India.

**Ham Man: **(normal voice) Oh shut up, or you'll cameo in "Losing Streak" or "A 'New' New Adventure"

**Hayato: **(quickly) I'll be good.

**Ham Man: **And last but certainly not least **Requirement Number Four: **No Mary Sues or Marty Stus, **I** **WILL IGNORE THEM**, or if they're really bad I might mock you in a non-canon chapter like the mean bastard I am deep down inside. Hehehehehehehe … but seriously don't submit any... Hehehehehehehehe...

**Hayato: **I think he lost it…

**Sora: **(sighs)Hold on… I got this… (reading script, terribly) And. One. More. Thing. don't. for-get. To. Re-view. An-y-thing. Will. Do. Spel-ling. Or. gram-ma-ti-cal. err-ors. (I blame Microsoft), stuff. That. Breaks. Can-on. An-y-thing. Be-cause. deep down. (jaw drops) I'm. se-cret-ly. ve-ry. Lone-ly. Then. Cry. Like. A. lit-tle. g-irl. For. sy-mpath-y.

**Hayato: **I don't think you were supposed to read that last line aloud, and get acting lessons, you suck.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Merry Christmas Everyone!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: **There is now a sign up sheet on my profile. It contains extra info, on OC's conditions. And yes, I do realise I should've done this before I started to request OC's...

20/1/2013 - As of today OC's are closed, see the Author's Note in Chapter 4 for my reasons.


	2. Introducing Hiro

**Ham Man: **Okay on with chapter number two!

**Hayato: **So has anybody submitted an OC yet?

**Ham Man: **Well, actually I started writing this chapter before I posted the first one.

**Hayato: **Why?

**Ham Man: **(sweeps arms in an arc above his head) Procrastination.

**Hayato: **…

**Ham Man: **Oh shi…p… the Disclaimer, forgot to put that in last chapter didn't I? Well here it is: I, Ham Man, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or GX, or 5D's, or ZeXal, I only own my OC's.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 2: Introducing Hiro**

Hayato and Sora walked down the streets of Neo Domino, past various buildings littered with 'Down with Duel Monsters' pasted to the walls. Clouds started to darken and gather above the city.

'Gee,' said Sora, placing her palm flat out in front of her as she walked. 'Will you and Hiro be able to practise in the rain?'

'Of course not,' Hayato replied, checking his surroundings. 'Good, no ones looking follow me.'

Hayato ducked around a corner into an alleyway, his sister followed close behind.

'What the hell are we doing here?' complained Sora, as she lightly punched Hayato in the arm.

'Ow!' Hayato glared at her. 'Listen, we're not going to any basketball practise. But I am going to see Hiro.'

'I know what you've been doing,' Sora spat back. 'You've been going over to Hiro's every week to play duel monsters with him.'

'How did you know?' asked Hayato.

'You can't pull wool over my eyes.' Sora smugly replied.

'Every year for the last 5 years, instead I just stole something out of your room. You never noticed.' Hayato replied, even smugger than his sister.

'Shut up,' scowled Sora.

'Look we found this place last week, I told Hiro to tell everyone about it. This place is crawling with duellists, if you brought your deck…' Hayato explained.

'I do,' Sora replied, taking out her deck from deep in her pocket and waving it in Hayato's face.

'Well there'd be someone in her you can duel in here, that for sure,' Hayato continued, as he put his hand on a dark heavy door and pushed it open.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'What the hell is this place?' yelled Sora, as she and her brother stepped into the dark, windowless, seemingly empty room, cobwebs and dust clung to every surface.

A light bulb flickered in the middle of room, revealing a large boy lying back on a chair. He was wearing black jeans, with a light brown, long sleeve jacket. The boy's head was concealed under a large fedora.

'Ugh,' groaned Sora. 'He's still wearing that God-awful hat.'

'Hiro!' yelled Hayato. 'You and Juice were supposed to clean this place up, and where the hell is Juice?'

'Who the hell is 'Juice',' asked Sora.

Hiro ignored Hayato's scolding, he didn't even move.

'HIRO!' Hayato yelled louder. 'What the hell are you doing, you didn't do anything I told you to!'

Hiro still sat motionless, but let out a small snore.

'HIRO WAKE UP!' screamed Hayato, as his head comically grew devils horns and his teeth sharpened to a point, ready to bite Hiro's head off.

'Huh, what happened?' panicked Hiro as stood up, towering a head above Hayato then accidentally knocking him to the side.

'Pfft,' sniggered Sora. 'You two are pathetic.'

'Heeeey,' yawned Hiro, opening his mouth wide. 'That was a nice nap.' Hiro then noticed Hayato whimpering on the floor. 'Hey, dude what'ya doing down there?'

'You knocked me down you idiot!' answered Hayato, as he glared at Hiro, his horns and sharp teeth returning.

'Well you shouldn't wake me from my nap!'

'You should be cleaning this place up with Juice! And where the hell is Juice anyway, he owns the damn place!' yelled Hayato as he picked himself up off the ground.

'I… don't… know,' stammered Hiro, 'he was here before.'

'Before when?' Hayato sarcastically asked. 'Before you forgot to tell people about our new hangout place, or before you forgot to clean our new hangout?'

'Will you two stop arguing?' yelled Sora. 'Now do what you came here to do!'

'Yell at each other some more?' Both boys answered, glaring at each other.

'No, not yell at each other like sissy little girls. By playing a card game, like men,' grumbled Sora.

'Fine!' both boys chanted. 'Let's duel!'

There was an awkward silence as both boys weren't wearing duel disks and were far too close to duel anyway.

'Where are the duel disks?' asked Hayato.

'Good question?' wondered Hiro, scratching his chin. 'Juice said he moved them… under the desk.'

'Well where is the desk?' asked Sora. 'You can't see anything in here.'

A light flickered on in the corner of the room, revealing the desk with two dusty old battle city duel disks sitting in box underneath it.

'Well that's convenient,' Hayato remarked as he made his way over to the corner.

Then, in unison, all the other lights flickered on and off again.

'And that's just creepy dude,' commented Hiro.

'Well shall we?' smirked Hayato, tossing Hiro a duel disk, but fell about a foot short.

'You need to practise your throwing arm,' smirked Hiro, as he crouched down to inspect the duel disk. 'You could've broken it.'

'Maybe if you could catch!' scowled Hayato.

'Maybe if either of you two had half a brain, you know how to throw, catch and that it's too small in here to duel in!' yelled Sora.

'Tisk, tisk, tisk.' Hayato smiled. 'There is a lot of things you don't know about this place sis. Hiro show her.'

'Showing her now dude,' Hiro replied, as he marched toward the wall and grabbed two ordinary looking handles.

'Wait, what?' Sora wondered out loud, as Hiro forced the handles and the wall apart. 'Roller doors?'

'It gets better,' smiled Haytao.

Lights flicked on in the newly revealed room, letting the trio fully view the new room. A large duelling field in a shallow pit the centre of the room, with plenty of tables and chairs scattered around the outside.

'I think this place is an old duel lodge,' announced Hayato.

'Or an old underground duelling headquarters,' argued Sora, pointing to two anklet chains attached to either side of the duelling field.

'As far as anyone knows,' Hayato replied, wagging his index finger in his sister's face. 'They are just for authentic decoration, just do touch them.'

'Woah, they still work?' gasped Sora, 'they must be ancient by now… Wait… you were planning on inviting people here, with those things out in the open?'

'Well it's not like we could move them or anything,' argued Hiro. 'Remember we can't touch them without getting shocked.'

'And anyway it doesn't matter now,' added Hayato, glaring at Hiro. 'Because someone forgot to tell people about this place; which brings us back to…'

'Let's duel!' both boys yelled as they ran to opposite sides of the duelling field.

'Finally,' Sora smirked, 'what we've all be waiting for.'

**Hayato: 4000/Hiro: 4000**

Both boys duel disks lashed as the duellists pulled the five cards from their decks.

'If you don't mind,' Hiro smiled as he drew a sixth card. 'I'll take the first move.'

'Fine with me,' agreed Hayato. 'Just remember you can't attack on the first turn.'

'I know that,' replied Hiro. 'But I bet you didn't know that I had **Reinforcement o the Army **in my hand; which lets me add a level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my deck to my hand!'

'I know what that does,' pouted Hayato.

A card slid out of Hiro's deck, letting Hiro grab it and slam it down on his duel disk. 'I summon **Heroic Challenger Double Lance (1700/900)**.'

A warrior in white and silver armour appeared in front of Hiro, it wielded two long lances.

'And when one **Double Lance **is summoned,' continued Hiro, 'I can summon another in face up defence position from my hand.'

Another lance wielding warrior appeared next to the first; the new lancer then crouched down and stuck out its lance defensively.

'Uh-oh,' thought Hayato. 'He's Xyz summoning on the first turn.'

'Now I'll overlay my two, level 4 **Double Lances **to summon the Rank 4 **Heroic Champion Gandiva (2100/1800)**.' Hiro announced as his two **Double Lances **compressed into small orbs and a red spiral portal appeared behind them.

'**Gandiva**!' Hayato smiled.

A red armoured horse jumped through the red portal revealing a blue and gold armoured archer riding on it.

'Wow, that's a pretty cool monster,' admitted Sora.

'Hey, sis you're supposed to be cheering me on,' complained Hayato.

'Well cheer this on,' Hiro cut in, 'I set one card and end my turn.' A reverse card appeared behind **Gandiva**.

'My turn,' Hayato smiled, drawing. 'Errr…' he looked over his cards. 'I set a monster and a card and end my turn.' Two face down cards appeared in between Hayato and Hiro.

'Is that all?' asked Hiro.

'And I'm supposed to be cheering for you because?' smirked Sora.

'I know what I'm doing!' yelled Hayato.

'Oh really?' smiled Hiro, 'because I summon **Heroic Challenger Night Watchman (1200/300)**.'

A white masked, blue caped dark figure appeared next to **Gandiva**, it held its lantern up toward its face, and held its sword threateningly toward Hayato's set monster.

'When **Night Watchman **attacks a defence position monster, face up or face down, 'Hiro explained. 'That monster is destroyed immediately, without damage calculation. So now **Night Watchman **attack!'

The masked figure dashed toward Hayato's set card, raising its sword and readying to strike.

'Not so fast!' smiled Hayato, as his face down card popped up. 'It's everybody's favourite trap card, when they're not on the receiving end that is, **Mirror Force**!'

A mirror like barrier formed around Hayato's field, but a black Swiss army knife smashed through the barrier before **Night Wathcman **did. The knife embedded itself into Hayato's trap, causing it to disintegrate.

**Hiro: 4000-3000**

'**Seven Tools of the Bandit**,' explained Hiro, 'At the cost of 1000 Life Points, your trap card effect is useless and my monsters are safe.

**Night Watchman **sliced clean through Hayato's monster, without giving it a chance to defend it.

'And now,' Hiro widely smiled, 'since you're defenceless. **Heroic Champion Gandiva **attack him directly. Arrow to knee shot!'

**Gandiva **drew its bow and arrow and aimed for Hayato.

'This is gonna hurt,' winced Hayato, as **Gandiva's **arrow struck him in the chest, then disintegrated.

**Hayato: 4000-1900**

'I'll set one card and end my turn,' Hiro said in a self-satisfied tone. 'You'd better pick up your game dude.'

'I am,' Hayato replied. 'Since it's the end of my turn, I can special summon **Twin Headed Behemoth **from my graveyard, as you destroyed it earlier this turn, but in exchange it attack and defence become 1000.'

A strange two headed dragon began to materialise on Hayato's field, but an arrow from **Gandiva's **bow, destroyed it.

'What?' yelled Hayato, 'my monster!'

'Hehehe,' sniggered Hiro. 'Once per turn when you special summon a level four or lower monster, I can detach an overlay unit from **Gandiva **to destroy it.'

'Oh, I can't catch a break,' Hayato sighed.

'Again dude, you'd better pick up your game.'

'He's right,' Sora agreed.

'I will' Hayato panted, as he drew his card. 'Alright, my game is starting to pick up,' he twisted his drawn card around. 'I summon my **Dragunity Aklys (1000/800)**, and since it isn't a special summon, he's safe!'

A slim red dragon with wings attached to its head, and silver armour covering its body, and a spiked horn above its head, appeared in from of Hayato. Along with a large, whip carrying, muscular man, wearing light, white and blue armour on his torso, heaving looking wings shaped armour on his back, a beak shaped helmet covering his head and a white skirt.

'When **Aklys **is normal summoned,' Hayato explained, 'I can special summon a **Dragunity **monster from my hand. And I picked my **Dragunity Primus Pilus (2200/1600)**, and since he's level 5, **Gandiva's **effect is useless!'

**Primus Pilus **then climbed onto **Aklys,** the red dragon gave an annoyed grunt as the large man sat down on its back.

'Oh and **Aklys **is then equipped to the special summoned monster,' added Hayato. 'And now for my favourite part, where my monsters tear your monsters apart! Go **Primus Pilus**, power whip **Gandiva **into next week!'

**Aklys **took to the air and flew above **Night Watchman **and **Gandiva**. **Primus Pilus **jumped off the red dragon.

'Sorry dude, but I activate my face down **Heroic Advance**. This card allows my **Night Watchman **to intercept your attack with double the attack,' Hiro countered, as **Night Watchman's **sword glowed as hejumped between **Gandiva **and the still falling **Primus Pilus**. (**Night Watchman: 1200-2400)**.

'I know what you're card does,' replied Hayato. 'And I also know that my **primus **can't be destroyed by this battle.'

'Yeah but you still take damage,' Hiro answered, as **Night Watchman** smashed its sword into **Primus **sending him back to Hayato's field, **Aklys **landed next to the beaten bird warrior.

**Hayato: 1900-1700**

**Primus Plus **climbed back onto his dragon mount. 'I'll set two cards and end my turn,' scowled Hayato, as two face down cards appeared behind his monster.

'Dude, is that all you got?' asked Hiro.

'Yeah! Come on!' urged Sora, 'You're better than that!'

'Shut up you two!' yelled Hayato, growing devil horns and sharp teeth again. 'What do you thing I've been trying to do?'

'Lose.' Sora bluntly replied.

'Well you come down here and get smacked around by a pony riding archer and a guy with a lantern!'

'Enough, already!' grumbled Hiro, as he drew his card, 'Now it's time to end this! I summon **Heroic Challenger Spartan (1600/1000)**.'

A Spartan warrior, covered in golden armour, and wielding a long spear and largeoval shield appeared next to Hiro's two monster's.

'HA!' laughed Hayato, 'End this? You forgot one thing, **Primus Pilus **just so happens to be the strongest monster on the field, and…'

'I activate the spell card,' Hiro cut in. '**Heroic** **Chance**, which allows me to double the attack of my **Gandiva** **(2100-4200)**, and now **Gandiva**, end this! Full force arrow!'

**Gandiva** drew its bow back, and aimed for **Primus**.

'Oh… sh…' Hayato gasped, but quickly stopped himself. 'Just kidding, go facedown card, **Icarus Attack**, by tributing one **Winged Beast **monster, I can destroy two cards on the field, like **Gandiva **and **Spartan**.

**Primus Pilus **leaped off **Aklys**, dodging **Gandiva's **arrow in the process. **Primus **then began to acculate electricity somehow, and shot it in the direction of **Gandiva **and **Spartan**. The lightning shocked all three monsters causing them to shatter. **Aklys **faded away, as it no longer was equipped to a monster.

'For a moment there, I though you were done for,' admitted Sora, 'but you pulled through.'

'See,' Hayato replied, turning to his sister, 'I am going to win this thing, and when I do Hiro will have to…'

Hayato's speech was interrupted by a lantern thwacking him in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward onto his face.

**Hayato: 1700-500**

'Did you forget about my **Night Watchman**?' laughed Hiro, as Hayato stood up.

'No,' Hayato replied, rubbing the back of his head. 'But did it have to hit me so hard?'

'Yes,' Hiro replied. 'And now if you'd stop complaining, you can have your turn.'

'Fine I will,' Hayato grunted as he drew his next card. 'I activate the spell card **Cards of Consonance **which, by discarding a weak Dragon-Tuner from my hand, lets me draw two new cards.'

Hayato slid the last card in his hand into the graveyard, and then drew to more cards. Hayato then grinned wildly.

'Now I summon **Dragunity Dux (1500/1000)**.'

A man dressed in light white armour, with silver and white 'armour' wings, and still wearing a skirt, appeared on the field.

'And when he's summoned I can equip him with a level 3 or lower **Dragunity **monster from my graveyard, such as the **Dragunity Brandistock**, I just sent to the graveyard. Oh and for each **Dragunity **card I control, **Dux** gains 200 attack per card.' **(Dux: 1500-1900)**

A small dark blue dragon with a pointed horn on its head appeared next to **Dux**. **Dux **then proceeded to nimbly leap up onto the dragon's back, and crouched down on the dragon's light blue armour.

'And if you've forgotten,' continued Hayato. 'A monster equipped with **Brandistock **is allowed to attack twice each turn! Now **Dux **attack Hiro's **Night Watchman**, and then Hiro! Dual Dux Strike!'

'Oh crap,' gasped Hiro, as **Brandistock **and **Dux **crashed through Hiro's **Night Watchman**, destroying it, and then into Hiro himself.

**Hiro: 3000-2300-400**

'And you thought I couldn't turn it around,' Hayato laughed. ' I'll set one card and end my turn.' Hiro slid the last card in his hand into his duel disk, and a face down card appeared to the left of his previously set one.

'My move!' Hiro announced, as he hastily drew the top card off his deck. He then grabbed the other card in his hand and played it into the duel disk. 'I activate the spell card **The Warrior Returning Alive **which lets me add a **Warrior **monster from m graveyard to my hand, so I return my **Double Lance**.'

A copy of **Double Lance **slid out of Hiro's graveyard, he grabbed it a slapped it onto his duel disk, then grabbed another copy from his graveyard and placed that on the duel disk too.

The two white armoured lancers, appeared on the field, before they began to compress into orbs again.

'I overlay my two Level 4 **Double Lances **to summon the Rank 4 **Heroic Champion – Excalibur (2000/2000)**,' Hiro continued, as a red spiral portal formed behind him.

A large crimson and silver armoured warrior, wielding a very large sword leapt through the portal, and immediately dashed for **Dux **and **Brandistock**.

'Can't you count?' smiled Hayato. 'That attack won't beat me! I'll still have life points left.'

'Think so huh?' argued Hiro, as both orbs floating around **Excalibur **entered the hilt of his sword. 'By detaching both of **Excalibur's **overlay units, I can double his original attack until the end of your next turn!' **(Excalibur 2000-4000)**

'Crap,' Hayato shouted, 'I forgot about that effect. But luckily I didn't forget the facedown I set last turn. **Winstrom of Etaqua**, which switched the battle position of every monster on your field.'

A gust of wind blew out of Hayato's trap card, forcing the charging **Excalibur **back onto Hiro's field in a defensive stance.

'Lucky,' mumbled Hiro. 'I set one card and end my turn.' A face down card formed behind **Excalibur**.

'Alright,' Hayato thought, 'this is my chance, if I can draw the right card I can win this, then I can pin all the blame for this little screw up on Hiro.'

'It's my move!' shouted Hayato, dramatically drawing the card from his deck. 'YES! By banishing my **Dux **from the field, I can summon my ace monster, my big buddy, the scary, the slimy, the feathery, soft…'

'Get on with it!' yelled Sora.

'**Dragunity Aram Leyvaten (2600/1200)**,' Hayato finished.

**Brandistock **and **Dux **faded away as the latter gave a salute. Then a large orange and black dragon, with two sets of wings; a large feathery pair near its shoulders and a smaller bat like pair on its lower back. The dragon wielded a large sword, which rivalled **Excalibur's **in size.

'This is it!' Hayato announced, as his face down popped up. 'The final move! Go **Dragon Rage**, this allows my **Dragon's **to pierce through your monster defences and inflict damage equal to the difference between my monster's attack and your monster's defence. Now go! **Dragunity Arma Layvaten**!End this with…'

'Stop being dramatic!' yelled Sora, 'FINISH HIM!'

'Fine,' Hayato mumbled. 'Attack.'

**Dragunity Arma Layvaten **flew toward **Excalibur**, sword drawn, and ready to kill.

'Not so fast!' argued Hiro. 'I activate my face down card **Heroic Retribution Sword**!'

'Crap, crap, CRAP!; Hayato screamed, as the two monster's swords struck each other, and another sword appeared stuck in the ground, just next to **Excalibur**.

'I can equip this card to any **Heroic **monster I control,' explained Hiro. 'And while this card is equipped, we both take any battle damage that I'm supposed to take from that monster's battles, and any monster that battles with the equipped monster is destroyed at the end of the battle!'

**Excalibur's **sword began to crack under the pressure of **Layvaten's **attack. Carefully taking one arm away from his cracking sword, reached for the sword stuck in the ground.

'No, don't do that!' yelled Hayato. '**Layvaten**, finish it now!'

'Come on **Excalibur**,' cheered Hiro.

'Those two are at each other's throats,' thought Sora.

**Excalibur's **sword cracked even more, now on the verge of completely shattering, as he firmly grasped **Retribution Sword** and pulled it out the ground. **Layvaten **continued to put pressure on **Excalibur's** almost shattered sword, as **Excalibur** raised the **Retribution Sword **ready to stab **Layvaten** through the chest.

Just as **Dragunity Arma Layvaten **broke through **Excalibur's **sword and sliced the armoured warrior in two, **Excalibur** managed to the **Retribution Sword **straight through the chest. Both monsters shattered into a shower of crimson and orange pixels.

**Hayato: 500-0/ Hiro: 400-0**

'It's a draw,' Hiro panted, as he stepped toward Hayato.

'Well it wouldn't have been if you didn't activate your face down card,' Hayato replied, moving towards Hiro.

Both boys met in the centre of the duel field, and pressed the faces hard up against each other.

'Well what now?' demanded Hiro.

'Well what do you think?' Hayato sarcastically replied.

'I don't know. It was you're idea.' Hiro answered.

'What the hell are you two talking about?' yelled Sora.

The two boys turned and quickly ran up to Hayato's sister, remaining cheek-to-cheek the entire time. 'We were thinking about opening a duel club here,' Hayato answered.

'A… duel club?' Sora wondered.

'Yeah, you know,' Hiro replied. 'Like, a place where you can duel other people, without all those "anti-duel monsters" people getting in their face.'

'You mean like underground duelling?' Sora flatly noted.

'No,' Hayato corrected his sister. 'It's just duelling that not everyone knows about in a place that not everyone knows about.'

'Just like underground duelling.' Sora flatly replied. 'And wait, you don't even own this place, how are you..?

'Juice said we could,' Hayato commented. 'And it's not underground duelling, it's… it's… a duel club.'

'Well how do you even know how to run a club?' asked Sora.

'We'll be fine,' assured Hiro, 'we'll just split the work three-ways.'

'Three-ways?' Sora complained. 'When did I become a part of this?'

'Well we do need a champion duellist,' commented Hayato. 'To give challengers a… uhrr… challenge.'

Sora put her hand on her chin, 'a champion you say…'

_Sora imagined herself winning a gold trophy as hundreds of cheering fans applauded her._

'_And that's another win for Sora!' announced an announcer. 'That's a grand total of ONE MILLION straight wins folks, a new record!'_

_Suddenly a tall man dressed in a white suit, pushed the roller doors apart and entered the room; his blonde hair seemed to sparkle in the light. He looked up at Sora, his eyes sparkling, and in an Australian accent asked. 'Sora, the great Jack Atlas request your hand in marriage, would you do me the honour of letting me be your faithful husband.'_

_Sora squealed with delight._

'Sora! Sora!' yelled Hayato, as he clicked his fingers in front of Sora's face. 'Nope we've lost her, but I assume that means "yes".'

Sora snapped back into reality. 'Fine, I'm in. But if we get caught it's your entire fault. Got it?'

'Uh… ok.' Hayato hesitated.

'So are we in this together.' Hiro smiled as he put his hand out flat in front of him.

'Of course, it was my idea,' agreed Hayato, placing his hand on top of Hiro's.

'You've got your champion right here,' Sora smiled as she placed her hands on top of the boys.

The three then threw the hands up into the air.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ham Man: **(panting) Oh god, how many words was that? (checks word count) 4000? Crap that's a lot of words. Anyway thanks for the reviews, and the OC's, I'll try to start introducing them around chapter 5 or so.

**Hayato: **Wait a minute, at the start of this chapter you mentioned that you had started typing up this before you posted chapter 1, how long did you take to type this?

**Ham Man: **Four days, but 4000 words take a while to type up. Plus, you know (raises hands above head in an arc) Procrastination.

Oh right, one more thing! ~ (Oooh… Squiggly line!) I'm pretty sure I missed out on a "restricted deck" that submitted OC's can't use. (I'll go check) Yes I did. A **Musical Djinn** with Repetitive Sounding monsters (**Gagaga**/**Gogogo**/etc/like Yuma uses) Monsters. And I'm too lazy to update chapter 1, to tack this into the restrictions, so here it is, you have been warned…

Anyway Happy New Year Everyone!


	3. The Announcement of the Duel Club

**Ham Man: ** Chapter 3 is here people! Now let's mention the only thing between me and a ton of possible lawsuits, the disclaimer!

I, Ham Man, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahahsi. I do however own the plotline and my OC's. I am also not responsible for any injury inflicted to person and/or persons due to reading this fanfiction, on the grounds that if you somehow manage to injure yourself reading off a computer screen, you're an idiot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 3: The Announcement of the Duel Club**

The day after their decision to open a 'duel club' at Juice's place, Hayato and Sora stood outside their home, waiting for the morning bus to take them to Neo Domino High. Both siblings were their school uniforms; Hayato was dressed in a blue blazer with a white shirt underneath, with a dark blue tie tucked underneath, and black full length pants, his hair was neatly combed back.

Sora was wearing a red blazer, with a black shirt underneath, a short black skirt, with dark full length stockings covering the rest of her legs, her hair was tied back into a ponytail.

Both of them were wearing black shoes.

'Okay, Hayato summarised. 'During home room, we'll both announce that our duel club is opening and give the address.'

'And that is?' asked Sora.

'On this slip of paper,' Hayato replied, taking a piece of paper and handing it to Sora.

'Thankyou.' Sora bluntly replied, as she took the paper and shoved it into her pocket, 'I better be able to read this. Your handwriting is disgusting.'

'At least my handwriting doesn't hog the bathroom all morning.'

'That doesn't even make any sense.'

The school bus pulled up to the curb, stopping the siblings from bickering further.

The two hopped aboard the school bus. Hiro, who was wearing the same uniform as Hayato, albeit without a tie, was sitting in a seat by himself the seat in front of him was also empty. Hiro slapped the seat in front of him enthusiastically.

'Hey guys!' Hiro smiled, as Hayato sat next to him and Sora sat in the seat in front.

'We need to talk guys,' Hiro announced, 'about our new club, we're going to need more people to help out, I mean, we can't share the workload three ways can we?'

'Relax,' assured Hayato. 'Juice will help us, he's a nice guy.'

'Well where was he yesterday?' asked Sora.

'He was probably out.' answered Hayato.

'Yeah out-cold,' Sora snarked.

The bus stopped to let a few more passengers on. Most of them passed the trio, but the last one, a somewhat short boy in a red blazer and black pants, like Hiro he was also missing a tie, his short blonde hair looked like it had been a last-second-mom-job haircut, rectangle shaped glasses sat on his face, obscuring his eyes.

'Hello beautiful.' The boy smiled as he slid onto Sora's seat.

'Get away from me, you leech,' Sora spat back.

'I have a name,' the boy replied, frowning.

'Get away from Tamaki,' Sora rolled her eyes.

'That's better,' Tamaki smiled again, trying to put his arm over Sora. Only to have Sora push him back and off the seat, several students laughed at Tamaki's misfortune.

'Tamaki,' Sora glared, as fire seemed to burn behind her pupils.

Tamaki sweat dropped as he awkwardly stood up turned and sat in the seat across the isle. Once sitting on the seat, Tamaki brought his knees to his chest and comically lost all colour, including his blazer, hair and glasses.

'Are you alright?' Hiro asked, the colourless Tamaki.

Tamaki slowly turned his head to the boys and nodded with a creepy smile on his face as his colour returned, then turned back to face the front of the bus.

'See, he's fine,' said Hayato. 'Now onto official business. What time should we open the club?'

'Like as soon as we get there after class, dude,' Hiro replied. 'Everyone's going to be there, we can't keep them waiting.'

'That's if anyone shows up at all,' Sora grumped.

'They'll show up,' assured Hayato.

'_What are they talking about?' _Tamaki thought as he glanced at the conversing trio. _'A Club? What Club?'_

'They'd better show up,' Sora replied, 'if the know what's good for you two.'

'Don't you mean, 'good for them'?' corrected Hiro.

'No,' Sora replied, glaring at the two boys. 'If you two drag down my dream of being a pro, YOU WILL PAY!'

'Yes, yes, don't worry, people will show up.' Hayato nervously answered.

'We won't drag you down,' Hiro sheepishly added. 'We promise.'

'You'd better not,' Sora replied.

'_What are they talking about?' _Tamaki continued to listen in on the conversation. _'A club of some kind, but what?'_

'Now then', Hayato announced. 'Our final issue to address, does everyone remember what they have to do in class? Hiro?'

'Yes,' Hiro answered, 'I sure do, just sit back, relax, and let you do everything.'

'Good, and you Sora?'

'Take off all my clothes and dance like a monkey on the teacher's desk.' Sora sarcastically replied.

'YOU'RE WHAT?!' Tamaki screamed his jaw hitting the seat as his head was turned to face the trio; he had lost all of his colour again.

'You've been listening the entire time?!' Sora yelled, a vein near popping on her head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later at Domino High, Hayato and Hiro were in the classroom by themselves, waiting for class to begin. Hayato was sitting at his desk, the closest to the teacher's, while Hiro was fiddling with the light switch.

Hiro switched the lights off. 'Are you sure people are going to show up tonight?'

'Of course they'll come,' Hayato answered, as Hiro flicked the lights back on. 'How many times do I have to tell you and Sora that?'

Hiro switched the lights off again. 'But what if this idea doesn't work, what if we get into trouble, and not like "go to your room' kind of trouble. Big trouble.'

Hiro flicked the lights back on. 'What, there's no way something that bad could happen. Not while I'm in charge.'

'Well what about a… um… psychic duellist attack?' Hiro asked, switching the lights back off again. 'Like the ones in the paper, or on the news.'

'That won't happen,' Hayato assured his friend. 'Not while I'm here.'

'Alright,' Hiro replied. 'If you're so sure, I'm in.'

'Why are the lights flickering in here?' A female voice wondered, as the door to the room opened.

Hiro flicked the lights back on one last time, as a lady with light blue hair and brown eyes, opened the classroom door and peered inside.

'Oh it's you two boys. Good morning to you.' The lady smiled as she stepped into the room, carrying two white paper bags. Her pink long sleeve, button-up shirt, and knee-length white dress, along with her hair and eyes seemed to shine in the artificial light of the room, well at least to the boys.

'H… H… Hello, M… Ms H… Hart,' greeted Hayato, in such a way that toddlers looked like a competent speaker in comparison.

'S… Sam… Same h… here mam…' Hiro added, on.

'I can see you're both eager for class,' Ms Hart replied, 'I've planned something special for today.' She placed the two paper bags onto the desk.

'And that would be?' Hayato innocently asked.

'Oh it's a surprise,' Ms Hart replied.

'We have a surprise too,' Hiro replied.

'We do too,' Hayato realised, having almost forgotten.

'May I ask what 'the surprise is'?' asked Ms Hart.

'Ooh…' Hayato stopped for a second. 'Can it wait until everyone's here; I don't want to have to say it twice.'

'Oh… ok,' Ms Hart replied, smiling. 'But can it wait until after attendance, I don't want any distractions because people are moving around.'

'Oh, sure.' Hiro blushed, as Ms Hart smiled.

The school bell rang, indicating it was time for class, students started to enter the classroom, all wearing blue blazers. Hiro took his seat next to Hayato and waited for everyone to arrive.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, in Sora's classroom. Sora sat at her desk at the back of her otherwise empty classroom, hunched over the note Hayato gave her earlier.

'Damn it, Hayato.' Sora mumbled under her breath. 'I can't read this thing.' Sora pushed the note off the desk, then lent back on her chair and gazed at the ceiling.

After a minute or so, Sora heard a scrunching noise, and looked back down to see Tamaki, holding the note up to his glasses.

'What are you doing?' demanded Sora, as she tried to rip the note from Tamaki's hands, only to tear the paper to shreds.

'Errr…' Sora growled, 'look what you did, and how the hell did you get in here?!'

'I didn't do it!' Tamaki protested, 'you're the one who ripped it!'

'Well what am I supposed to do now dumbass?' Sora moaned, leaning back on her chair again.

Tamaki scanned the remains of the note in his hands. 'A duel club, sounds interesting, just like you.'

'Nothing for you, leech.' Sora replied.

Tamaki pouted at that remark, he turned and sat in the seat next to Sora. Neither acknowledging the other's existence from then on.

'_A duelling club?' _Tamaki thought. _'What do they think they're doing? I have to find out more, but that requires…' _Tamaki peered out of the corner of his eyes at Sora.

The school bell rang, indicating it was time for class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back in Hayato's classroom, Ms Hart had almost finished the attendance.

'And Hiro Wanson?' Ms Hart called.

'Here, mam.' Hiro smiled and nodded.

'Now, attention class,' Ms Hart announced, 'Hayato has something he'd like to announce something, so if you would all be quiet for the next few minutes, it would be appreciated.'

Hayato stood up and turned to the other students behind him. 'Listen up everyone! At four o'clock today, myself, Hiro and my sister Sora, will be opening our new duel club, we hope to see you all there for some of the finest duelling you will ever see! Good day to you all, and we hope to see you there.' Hayato turned back around sat down as he finished his speech.

'Ur… dude,' Hiro leant over to his friend and whispered, 'dude, you forgot to tell them where it is.'

Hayato quickly and nervously got up and turned back around to the class. 'Oh and it's on Ryder Street, across from the park, at the back of the alleyway.'

Ms Hart's smile quickly turned to a concerned frown, at the mention of 'back of the alleyway'.

Hayato quickly turned back around to the front of the classroom, and flopped back into his chair. 'That couldn't have gone any worse,' he mumbled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After class, Hayato and Hiro sat outside at a table under a tree. They were discussing Hayato's mess of the announcement for their club.

'That was horrible, I can't believe how bad I messed that up,' Hayato complained. 'I bet now no one will show up tonight.'

'Let's just hope Sora had better luck,' Hiro sighed.

'Yeah I'm sure she did,' Hayato perked up. 'She's highly persuasive.'

'Well speak of the devil,' Hiro replied, pointing to the approaching Sora.

Sora walked up to the two boys, and sat down next to Hayato.

'So how did it go?' Hayato asked.

'What go?' grumped Sora.

'Telling your class about the duel club,' Hayato replied.

'How'd it go,' Hiro added.

'Oh, that,' Sora replied. 'Thanks to your writing and that dumbass Tamaki, horrible, I didn't even bother telling them.'

Hayato's face turned red as he comically grew devil horns and his teeth sharpened to a point. 'You didn't even TRY?!'

'It was Tamaki's fault,' Sora panicked, unnerved by her brother.

'Tamaki!' Hayato screamed at the top of his lungs. 'That bastard! That note-tearing bastard!'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hayato pictured a cigar chomping Tamaki, laughing madly as he tore the note while a sobbing Sora begged him to stop._

'_Please stop,' Sora sobbed, as Tamaki continued to tear the note up into tiny pieces,. 'We need that to open our club, to feed our family,'_

'_Frankly my dear,' Tamaki replied, 'I don't give a damn. Now get in the van.'_

'_Noooooo!' Sora screamed as Tamaki dragged her off by the hair into the van._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Tamaki!' Hayato continued screaming as he made a speedy B-line toward Tamaki, who was unsuccessfully flirting with two girls at another table.

'And so I won that duel with my own bare hands,' Tamaki smirked, as the two girls sighed and rolled there eyes.

'You note tearing bastard!' Hayato yelled, as he grabbed the collar of Tamaki's blazer, and started shaking the head shorter boy up and down.

'W…W…W….Wha…t?' Tamaki stammered, as Hayato continued shaking him.

'You tore up my sister's note.' Hayato answered as he stopped shaking Tamaki and held him up so they could see eye to eye.

'I tore up your sister's what?' Tamaki asked confused.

'My sister's note, with the details of where our new duel club is,' Hayato answered.

'Oh so that's what that is.' Tamaki wondered aloud. 'But I didn't tear the note up, I was reading it then your sister tore it out of my hands, that's when it ripped I swear.'

Hayato let Tamaki go, as the younger boy fell to the ground, sighing with relief.

'D… Duel… Club…' Tamaki panted, being out of breath from his one-sided scuffle with Hayato. 'You've been… talking about… it all day… what is it?'

'Oh, it's a club Me, Hiro and Sora, formed yesterday. It's where people can come and duel without having all those anti-duellists in their faces,' Hayato explained.

'Sora,' Tamaki happily sighed, as he stared at Haytao's sister, sitting over at the first table, glaring back hatefully.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile back with Sora and Hiro. 'He's staring at me again,' Sora growled.

'Who is?' Hiro asked.

'Tamaki,' Sora angrily replied. 'That leech.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'I sure hope this club of ours works out,' Hayato sighed. 'I really don't want this to go belly up. I mean it's my dream to do such a thing.'

'Yeah, you're dream,' Tamaki happily sighed, still dreamily staring at Sora. Who, sick of his antics, flipped him off. 'You shouldn't give up on your dream girl.'

'Huh?' Hayato gave Tamaki a weird look.

'Uh I mean,' Tamaki corrected himself, and stood up. 'You shouldn't give up on your dreams.' He then took a deep breath and spoke, 'by the way… can I join your club? I mean if that's okay with you?'

'Sure you can, it opens at 4,' Hayato answered. 'Just follow us and we will let you in when it's time.'

'No I don't mean as a visitor, I mean as a member, like your employee or something.'

'Huh,' Hayato wondered, 'but why would you want to do that?'

'Its part of my dream,' Tamaki answered. 'We can achieve our dream together.'

'Huh, what's your dream Tamaki?' Hayato asked.

'To be,' Tamaki replied, then muttered quickly, so Hayato wouldn't hear, 'married to,' then aloud again, 'a famous duellist.'

'That's everybody's dream these days,' Hayato replied, 'well except for the anti-duellists.'

'Well what do you say pal?' Tamaki smiled, sticking out his hand, 'is it a deal?'

'Sure thing pal,' Hayato smiled and shook Tamaki's hand. 'Well I'd better get back to my friends,' he smiled, before turning and walking off back to Hiro and Sora.

'And I better get back to what's mine,' Tamaki smiled; turning back to the two girls he was flirting with before, only to find that they had already left. 'Oh…' Tamaki sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Hey guys!' Hayato announced as he got back to Hiro and Sora. 'Guess what?'

'You're going to kill that leech after school?' Sora asked, a glimmer of hope in her voice.

'You're shouting for pudding cups?' Hiro added.

'Even better,' Hayato replied, 'I found us a new member for our duel club.'

'A new member?' Hiro wondered, 'but we haven't even opened yet.'

'Who is it?' Sora wondered for a second then realised

'Tamaki is now officially a part of our club,' Hayato replied.

'YOU HIRED THAT LEECH!' Sora screamed at the top of her lungs, 'YOU SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: **I went through a load of characterisations for Tamaki. First I had him out as the 'sane man' of the group, then I changed that to a loud, flamboyant (yes I used that word), Pegasus/ Zigfried, (Both from the Original Series) type of character. Then a shy character with a stutter but that turned out to be too hard to remember to type his lines with a bunch of '…' and repeated letters. I finally decided on his final character a 'ladies man' just without the ladies.

I have also stuck a (slightly) more detailed version of the OC sign up sheet on my profile. If you wish to submit OC's, I suggest you give it a look over.

Also I am going to try (and probably fail) to update once a week, from now on. I'll aim for Sunday or Monday night next week to update the next chapter, which I have planned a surprise…


	4. Surprise!

**Ham Man: **On with chapter 4! Hi-Ho Keyboard Away!

**Hayato: **Forgetting something?

**Ham Man: **What?

**Hayato: **The surprise.

**Ham Man: **Oh the disclaimer, right!

**Hayato: **…

**Ham Man: **I pledge allegiance to the fact, that I do NOT own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, I only own my plot and OC's. So now Kazuki Takahashi, Kanomi, Shonen Jump or anyone else who owns part of Yu-Gi-Oh, can't send gangsters to enter my bedroom and break my legs in the middle of the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 4: Surprise!**

After their final class for the day, Hayato and Hiro were shuffling through the crowded hallway, carefully pushing past students who were chatting, rummaging through lockers, or just trying to leave themselves.

'Do you think we'll get there on time?' Hayato asked, as he pushed past a group of students.

'Dude, we just got out of class.' Hiro assured his friend while following closely behind. 'You don't need to panic, we've got almost an hour to get there. And besides, people should show up late, it's fashionable… I think.'

Hayato stopped in his tracks, allowing Hiro to bump into him, almost knocking him over. 'What do you mean 'should'?' he asked turning around.

'Well you did botch your announcement, and Sora didn't do hers, I haven't said anything to anything and Tamaki is basically a girl repellent,' Hiro replied.

'Well…' Hayato replied, 'People will show… They have to… if nobody shows, I'll… I'll… try again… and again… and again!'

'Are you okay?' Hiro asked, concerned.

'Yes, yes,' Hayato replied, turning back around and walking away. 'I'm fine, just I'm worried about the club, that's all.'

'I know, I am too,' Hiro replied, as he followed Hayato.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, Sora and Tamaki were making their way to the front of the school, where they'd meet Hayato and Hiro.

'Oh this is going to be great,' Tamaki smiled, 'Me, you, duelling together.'

Sora's eye twitched. 'Can you even duel properly?' she asked.

'Of course I can,' Tamaki replied, winking. 'For a lady, I will do anything.'

'Ever say anything like that again, and you'll be drinking those glasses of yours through a straw!' Sora warned, turning and glaring Tamaki down, who froze in place.

'Y… yes… beautiful S… Sora,' Tamaki nodded, terrified.

'Come on,' Sora sighed, 'the sooner we find Hayato and Hiro the sooner I'm no longer alone with you.'

'Uh… huh…' Tamaki nodded, still traumatised by Sora's threat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hayato and Hiro were waiting outside of the front doors of the school, waiting for the other two club members to meet up with them.

'Hurry up, you two,' Hayato whined, as he banged his fist against the wall behind him.

'Relax, dude,' Hiro assured his friend. 'They'll be here in a minute, and we've still got ages until 4.'

Just then Ms Hart slipped through the front doors and quickly walked past the two boys, but the boys managed to spot her and…

'Hello Ms Hart,' Hayato and Hiro said in unison.

Ms Hart stopped and turned around, 'Hello boys,' she nervously smiled, her light blue hair swaying in the wind. 'I thought you two would already be at your club, or at least on the way.'

'Oh were waiting on some other people,' Hayato replied.

'They should be here soon,' Hiro added.

'_There's more people involved,' _Ms Hart thought. _'This is more serious than I thought.'_

'I have to leave now boys,' Ms Hart smiled nervously, 'I'm already late.'

'Yes, Ms Hart,' the boys replied, in a creepy unanimous monotone.

Ms Hart turned and walked away as fast as she could. _'I'm going to need some help to stop those two,' _she thought, as she walked around the corner of the building and out of the boy's sight.

Then Sora pushed open the glass doors and stormed out, dragging Tamaki, who had a bruised cheek, by the arm behind her.

'I'm here let's go,' Sora said, dropping Tamaki's arm and walked ahead of Hiro and Hayato, who both stared in disbelief at Tamaki.

'What happened to him?' Hiro wondered.

'Ugh…' Tamaki groaned as he regained consciousness. 'Sora you are… b… beautiful.'

'He'll be fine,' called Sora, standing out on the sidewalk. 'Let's go already!'

'I'm alright,' Tamaki said, casually standing up and brushing himself off. 'She'll come around, eventually. They all will someday.'

'Are you alright?' Hayato asked.

'I'm fine,' reassured Tamaki, 'let's just get there already, I can't wait to see what your duel club looks like.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'This place is horrible,' gawked Tamaki, as Hayato showed him into the first room of the duel club, which like before was dark, and what could be seen from the light of the doorway was covered in dust and cobwebs. 'How could anybody possibly even live in these conditions?'

'It's not that bad,' Hayato replied, 'the dust and cobwebs give it atmosphere. And we could always just flick the lights on and make everything...' Hayato flicked the light switch near the door on, but only one light in the whole front room managed to barely flicker on. 'better…'

'I swear this place isn't half as bad as it looks,' added Hiro.

'Yeah, people won't want to leave after they come here,' Hayato smiled, pumping his fist into the air, causing the door behind him to close, leaving only the single lightbulb barely illuminating the room.

'Yeah, because they'll be dead,' Tamaki flatly replied.

'Tamaki's right you guys, Sora agreed. 'A duel champion can not duel under these conditions.

'Wow,' Tamaki deeply gasped, but only to swallow a lungful of dust and began choking. 'S… S… Sora agrees… with me!' he panted his coughing fit passed.

'This pace could use some light, a coat of paint,' Sora suggested.

'Don't forget fresh air, a non-threatening atmosphere and a beautiful face like yours,' Tamaki added, winking at Sora again, who bashed her fist over his head.

'That's not helping the non-threatening atmosphere, my sweet,' Tamaki replied in a daze.

'Ok, I'll admit it, this place does need a bit of a can of air freshener or something,' Hayato admitted.

'And maybe some scented candles,' Hiro added, which earned him a strange look from Sora. 'They smell nice, that's all.' Hiro sheepishly added.

'Yeah, we can do that. It's only quarter to four,' said Hayato, 'we can just run to the store and buy some air freshener and some candles before anybody arrives.'

'That won't fix anything!' Sora yelled.

'Yes, the beautiful Sora is…' Tamaki, out of his daze, tried to add, but was cut off by another head bop from Sora.

'Fine, I guess we could make this place a little better,' Hayato sighed disappointedly.

'Try a lot better,' corrected Sora.

Then suddenly the entry door burst open, and a uniformed police officer stepped into the room, gun drawn. 'Everybody hands in the air!' the policeman ordered.

Everybody complied, except for Tamaki who screamed, comically lost all colour and passed out.

'W… W… What do you want?' stammered Hayato, as the policeman stepped closer, to the conscious trio, but keeping aware of the out cold Tamaki.

'I want to know exactly what's going on here!' the officer demanded.

'It's all his idea!' Hiro shouted, desperately pointing to Hayato.

'Yeah!' Sora agreed. 'Shoot him and let us go!'

'Some friends you are!' Hayato spat back, only for the officer to point his gun at him. 'Baahh! I… I just a… d… duel club! It's a duel club sir.' Hayato stammered.

The officer lowered his gun, 'a duel club? So…'

'I was wrong?' Ms Hart gasped from the doorway.

'Ms Hart,' Hiro and Hayato called passionately.

The officer holstered his gun, and took off his helmet revealing a large tuft of orange hair, and a bunch of yellow markings on the officer's face. 'Luna, I thought you said something dangerous was going on?'

'S… Sorry Crow,' Luna (Ms Hart) turned pale, and nervously replied. 'Oh I'm so relieved, I really though you kids were involved in something you shouldn't.'

'That's okay!' Hiro and Hayato replied, almost drooling.

'_Wow Crow Hogan,!' _Hayato thought_, 'in my duel club, this is amazing! No it's more than amazing, it's… it's… it's really amazing! I better do something instead of making an idiot of myself.'_

Hayato smiled ecstatically, tilting his head slightly to one side. '_Damn it.'_ He thought.

'So just because you thought we were in trouble, you call the cops and scare the crap out of us!' Sora yelled.

'I said, I was sorry,' Luna sheepishly answered. 'I did have your safety in mind though.'

'Hey, is he going to be alright?' Crow (the officer) asked, pointing to Tamaki.

'He'll be fine,' Sora offhandedly replied.

'Ugh, what happed…' groaned Tamaki, before seeing Crow and scrambling backwards in a panic. 'Ahhh! Angry cop! Angry cop! Stay away or I call the po…' Tamaki stopped when he realised the futility of his threat.

'So who are going to call,' Crow smugly replied.

'Gah… ahhh,' Tamaki panicked. Before curling up into a ball, and laying over on the floor. 'Don'thurtmedon'thurtme,' he whimpered over and over.

'Great you broke him,' Sora sarcastically remarked, 'maybe I should get him fixed.'

'Oh relax, I'm not going to hurt anyone,' Crow laughed, tapping the shivering Tamaki with his boot.

'O.. oh, s… so it's okay,' Tamaki stammered, sitting up. 'So you're not going to shoot us?'

'Well… I could if you wanted me to,' Crow replied with a devious smile.

'No, no,' Tamaki quickly replied, 'I happy bullet free.'

'So a duelling club?' Crow asked, 'in here?'

'Well I told them to clean this place up,' Tamaki glared at Hiro and Hayato, who were still swooning over Luna and Crow.

'Boys, boys, enough,' Luna snapped.

'Okay,' the two boys backed off. Hayato turned to Crow, 'yes this is a duel club.' He replied.

'Well then I'd like one duel to go,' Crow smiled.

'Well you're on!' Hayato ecstatically declared.

'Hold it!' yelled Sora. 'I'm the champion around here.'

'Oh yes, I agree,' Tamaki added, hearts in his eyes as he moved closer to Sora. 'Sora is definitely my beautiful champion.'

'Hey, who died and made you champion?' complained Hayato.

Sora gave a sideward glare at Tamaki, then back to her brother. 'Tamaki will, if he doesn't shut up.'

Tamaki froze at this threat and quickly backed off into the dark.

'Hey!' Hayato bickered with his sister. 'I'm going to duel.'

'No I am!'

'I will!'

'No you won't!'

'Well let's duel for it then!'

'Fine with me!'

'Hey! Hey!' Crow cut in. 'I thought I was the one duelling here.'

'Why don't you duel both of them?' Hiro suggested.

'No!' Hayato and Sora protested.

'Fine then!' Crow yelled, 'There's only way to settle this!' Crow pointed his finger back and forth between the siblings. 'Eeny Meeny Minee Moe…' Everybody else in the room nearly face faulted.

'That's how you're choosing your opponent?' Hayato screamed, his comical little devil horns and sharp teeth appearing.

Crow ignored Hayato. 'Catch a duel monster by the toe if it attacks directly let it go, Eeny Meeny Minee Moe.' Crow ended up pointing Toward Sora.

'Ha!' Sora triumphantly wagged her finger in her brother's face. 'See, he wants to duel the better duellist here.'

'How does, whatever that was, make you a better duellist?' Hayato yelled at his sister.

'Are these two always like this?' Luna asked Hiro.

'Uhhh… no,' Hiro replied, trying to hold himself back from swooning over the older woman.

'Alright then!' Crow announced. 'Let's duel! After I get my equipment,' as Crow tacked on the last half of his sentence he slipped out of the door.

'Wait, how are you going to hold a duel in here?' Luna asked, 'its way too small.'

'Oh that's easy,' Hayato affectionately replied before turning to Tamaki. 'Tamaki, show them the arena!'

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Tamaki flatly replied.

'Tamaki show them the arena,' ordered Sora.

'Yes your gorgeousness,' Tamaki happily complied, and starting looking around, but to no avail.

'Hold on,' Hiro sighed, as he walked over to the sliding doors hidden by the room's darkness, sliding the two doors apart and revealing the large arena.

Hiro flicked the lights on, and the few lights that managed to flicker on revealed the arena to its full extent; wooden tables and chairs placed all around the small step down to the arena pit, where the two electrified chains were still coiled on the ground.

'Are those real chains?' Tamaki asked as he stepped into the room with Hiro and Hayato.

'Yes they are, they're also authentic so don't touch them.'

'That and they'll shock you,' Hiro added, earning a glare from Hayato.

'That doesn't sound safe,' Luna noted.

'Don't worry,' assured Hayato, as he and Hiro swooned over Luna, again.

'We will protect you with our lives,' Hiro added.

'Thanks,' Luna smiled awkwardly, 'that's… nice…'

'Alright I'm back,' Crow said as he fixed his duel disk to his arm, he stopped next the group. 'Woah, this place is huge!'

'Alright, enough gawking,' Sora pushed her way past Tamaki and Hayato. 'Take your spot before I take you down!' she declared as she stepped into the duelling area and picked up the duel disk the boys left on the floor from their last duel.

'You know you shouldn't leave those on the floor,' Tamaki commented, 'that's how things get broken.'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever,' Hayato ignorantly replied, before changing tone as Crow stepped into the arena. 'Hey how do you think my duel-stealing-hag-of-a-sister will stand a chance?'

'I don't think so,' Luna replied, 'Crow is a very experienced duellist, we even won the WRPG 20 years ago.'

'I know, I know,' Hayato nodded, 'I've read a lot about you guys.'

'I have too,' Hiro added, 'I even have a few biographies of you guys at home.'

'Team what D's?' Tamaki asked, 'never heard of them.'

'You've never heard of Team 5D's!' Hayato screamed at Tamaki, before driving his face into Tamaki's 'Yusei Fudo? Jack Atlas? Akiza **Inski**? Leo Hart? And two of them are even standing here in front of us! And you don't recognise them?'

'I've heard of Jack Atlas and Leo Hart,' Tamaki noted.

'That's not good enough!' Tamaki screamed. 'You need to know all six of them! By heart!'

'Is he alright?' Crow wondered, as Hayato continued screaming at the cowering Tamaki.

'Don't know, don't care,' Sora replied. 'Now, let's Duel!'

'Alrighty then,' Crow agreed. 'Just don't cry when you lose.'

**[Sora: 4000/Crow: 4000]**

'I'll take the first turn, but I won't lose' Sora declared, as she and Crow drew their starting hands plus Sora's first draw. 'I'll start by summoning **Red Eyes Black Chick (800/500)**.'

A small red egg appeared in front of Sora, the egg then began to crack, until a small black baby dragon broke through the shell, chirping as it looked around.

'That thing is almost as cute as you are Sora,' Tamaki complemented, now that Hayato had left him alone to watch the duel.

'Shut up Tamaki!' Sora yelled, 'Now I tribute my **Red Eyes Black Chick **to summon my favourite monster. My **Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)**.

Sora's baby Dragon glowed white and began to grow and change shape, the glowing form formed a large skeletal black dragon with glowing red eyes. The black dragon let out a tremendous roar, as it stretched its wings.

'It's not cute anymore,' Tamaki sighed disappointedly, and then perked up. 'But you still do Sora.' He gleefully added.

Sora ignored Tamaki, and continued her turn. 'Now I activate the spell card **Inferno Fire Blast**, which as you probably don't know, inflicts 2400 points damage to my opponent, but at the cost of not letting my dragon attack the turn it's used.'

**Red Eyes Black Dragon **fired a black fiery fireball at Crow, the attack fully engulfed the orange-haired policeman, eventually dissipating and leaving the man on one knee.

**[Crow: 4000 – 1600]**

'Haven't felt something than punishing in a long time,' Crow retorted, standing back up.

'Whatever, you're just lucky I don't have another one in my hand,' Sora replied. 'So I'll settle with this face down and end my turn.' A reverse card appeared behind **Red Eyes**.

'Finally, my move,' Crow joked as he drew his card. 'You were taking forever. I' guess I start by summoning **Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn (2000/900)**.'

A humanoid bird creature appeared in front of Crow, its large black wings spread wide as it hovered in the air.

'Wait,' Tamaki interrupted, 'but isn't **Sirocco **a level 5 monster? How could it be summoned without a sacrifice?'

'**Sirocco's **owneffect lets it be summoned without a tribute,' Luna explained, 'but only if the controller control's no monsters while the opponent does.'

'You explain things so well,' Hiro complimented.

'Well I am a teacher,' Luna replied, 'I have to be able to explain things well.'

'Well if that impresses you,' Crow continued his turn, 'just wait.'

'I'm not impressed,' Sora frowned.

'Well you will be,' Crow answered back. 'Since I control a **Blackwing** monster I can special summon **Blackwing – Bora the Spear (1700/800) **from my hand, but why stop with just two Blackwings when I can have three? So I'll special summon **Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind (1300/400)**!'

Two more **Blackwings** appeared next to **Sirocco**, a tall humanoid bird creature with orange and yellow feathers surrounding its head and neck and wielding a large drill shaped spear; and a short humanlike bird with turquoise feathers surrounding its face.

'Woah, three monsters in one turn!' Tamaki gasped.

'Only the best from Crow!' Hayato cheered.

'Still not impressed,' Sora said flatly. 'My **Red Eyes **is still the strongest monster on the field.'

'Not for long,' Crow smiled, 'because I activate the effect of my **Gale** which lets me halve one of your monster's attack!'

'Crap!' Sora hisses, as she panned the two cards in her hand, **Masked Dragon **and **Dragon's Rebirth**.

**Gale **whipped up a whirlwind using its wings, forming a small tornado, which the small bird then launched the tornado at **Red Eyes** blowing the dragon back and weakening it. **(Red Eyes: 2400 -1200)**

'_That face down of hers is probably something to protect her dragon, like __**Mirror Force**__,' _Crow thought. _'Luckily this spell card can protect my Synchro monsters, I just have to summon one first.'_

'Are you going to stand there and think or are you going to duel?' Sora scowled. _'If uses his stupid __**Sirocco's **__effect I'll be down to 200.'_

'Now then **Sirocco** attack her oversize lizard!' Crow ordered, as Sirocco whipped up a gust with its large wings. 'Oh and I'll discard **Blacking – Kalut the Moon Shadow (1400/1000) **which increases my **Sirocco's **attack by 1400.'

'Crap,' Sora's eyes widened.

An aura appeared around **Sirocco** as the birdscreeched** (2000-3400)**, it launched the whirlwind towards **Red Eyes**, the black dragon tried to endure the winds, but failed and was destroyed.

**[Sora: 4000 – 1800]**

'Now **Gale**, **Bora**,' commanded Crow, 'attack her directly!'

'Not so fast,' Sora countered as her trap card flipped up and her **Red Eyes **reappeared in front of her. 'I activate **Birthright**, which revives a normal monster in my graveyard.'

Crow's two monsters stopped in their tracks and retreated back to Crow's field.

'Impressive,' Crow complemented. 'But I'm not done yet! I'll tune my **Gale (3) **and **Bora (4)** together to summon my most powerful monster. **Blackwing Armor Master (2500/1500)**.'

Gale faded as it transformed into three synchro rings which then floated over to **Bora **and encased the **Blackwing **as it glowed brightly and turned into four small shining orbs. Light then burst from the rings, when it faded a large black winged humanoid bird with heavy armour was hovering where the two birds use to be.

'And now I'll set one card and end my turn,' Crow smiled, as a facedown appeared behind **Armor Master**.

'Oooh **Armor Master**,' Hayato squealed with delight, then added in a devilish tone. 'Can't wait until he beats Sora with it.'

'Come on Sora!' Tamaki cheered, 'show him your true beauty!'

'You know!' Sora yelled. 'There is another girl here. Flirt with her!'

'Ms Hart?' Tamaki replied, confused. 'But she's old.'

'I'm what!' Luna screamed, giving Tamaki a death glare, as flames fuelled by her anger seemed to appear around her.

Tamaki took a step back from Luna, then a few more as he cowered behind Hiro.

Hiro turned his head to the cowering Tamaki, with an even scarier death glare.

'Ga… Ba… Ha…' Tamaki stammered, as he comically lost all colour and backed into the corner, sitting down with his knee cradled to his chest.

'Serves him right,' Hayato said in a huff, 'for calling the most the beautiful woman I know 'old'.'

'Suck up,' Sora mumbled, before speaking up. 'My turn,' Sora drew her card and immediately activated it. 'I activate **Reload **which lets me shuffle my hand back into my deck and draw the same amount of cards.' Sora slid the two cards in her hand back into her deck, where the old auto shuffler slowly and loudly shuffled her deck.

'These things are a piece of junk,' Sora moaned, as she drew her new cards. _'Perfect,'_ she thought, as she looked over them. 'I send my **Red Eyes** to the graveyard to summon out its even more powerful from,' Sora announced, as **Red Eyes** faded away in shower of golden pixels. 'To summon out its stronger form, **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000)**.'

Another black dragon appeared on Sora's field, only this one was bigger, nastier looking dragon, with large orange gems embedded in its wings, legs and chest.

'I may not be the best at math,' Crow noted, 'but your monster isn't any stronger than your other one.'

'Tsk, tsk, tsk,' sighed Sora, '**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon **gains 300 attack for each dragon monster in my graveyard, and I count two!' (**REDD: 2400 – 3000)** 'And now I equip it with **Brimstone Burner**.'

A fiery red aura appeared around **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**.

'I haven't heard of that card,' Luna noted.

'Holy crap, she might actually win this,' gawked Hayato.

'Seriously?' Hiro replied.

'Go Sora,' Tamaki quietly cheered, still moping in the corner.

'Now then **Red Eyes** let's finish this!' Sora ordered. 'Attack **Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn**!'

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon **opened its massive jaw, firing a hellish looking blast of fire from it. Hitting **Sirocco **dead on, without any time for the bird creature to dodge.

'I still don't see how I'm supposed to lose from this,' said Crow.

'Well let me explain,' Sora offered. 'When a monster equipped with **Brimstone Burner **destroys an opponents monster by battle, the opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monsters level times 200 points.'

'Well it's a good thing **Sirocco **wasn't destroyed then,' Crow replied, a smug tone present in his voice.

'What!' gasped Sora, as the smoke from her dragon's attack cleared showing a small blue, black and red feathered bird had shielded **Sirocco **from the attack.

**[Crow: 1600 – 600]**

'How?' Sora wondered, 'you didn't have any spells or traps out, nothing.'

'By sending this little birdy frommy hand to the graveyard,' Crow answered, holding up a copy of **Blackwing – Jetstream the Blue Sky** between his fingers. 'He lets me save a **Blackwing **monster from being destroyed by battle, which means your equip cards effect is useless!'

'Damn it,' Sora cursed, 'almost had him.'

'And since you're out of cards I assume it's the end of your turn,' Crow continued, drawing. 'Heh,' he smiled, 'I summon my **Blackwing – Blizzard of the Far North (1300/0)**, and when this little bird is summoned I get an extra **Blackwing **card from my graveyard, like my **Jetstream the Blue Sky (100/800) **in defence position.'

A small blue bird appeared on the field, flying around until it perched itself on Crow shoulder pecking at the graveyard slot on his duel disk, eventually managing to catch the **Jetstream the Blue Sky **card out and sat the card on the duel disk.

'Cool I want a bird that can do that!' Hayato cheered, as **Jetstream the Blue Sky **appeared on the field and hovered in place, turning blue in the process.

'_What's he doing?'_ Luna wondered to herself, _'He could win right now if he wanted.'_

'Now I'll tune my **Blizzard (2) **with my **Sirocco (5) **and **Jetstream (1) **to summon out my most powerful monster, **Black-Winged Dragon (2800/1800)**!'

**Blizzard (2) **faded away into two synchro rings, while **Sirocco (5) **and **Jetstream (1) **flew into the air, one behind the other. The two synchro rings the enclosed the two birds, as the disappeared into small shiny orbs A significantly larger coloumn of light blast through the rings.

When the light faded a dragon-ish creature, with large red and black wings, and a slender snake-like body with what looked like large metal spikes at regular intervals along it, was floating next to **Armour Master**.

'It's beautiful!' Hayato smiled widely.

'It's weird!' Hiro added, squinting a little.

'I've seen it a thousand time,' sighed Luna.

'Come on Sora!' Tamaki cheered while still huddled in the corner, 'you can still win this!'

'Yeah my monster is still the strongest on field!' declared Sora, pointing her finger at Crow.

'Oh is it really?' Crow asked, as his trap card flipped up. 'I activate the trap card known as **Blackwing – Bombardment**. Do you want to know what it does? Well I'll tell you! I allows me to tribute one **Blackwing **monster and target a synchro monster on the field, and that monster gains attack equal to the tributed **Blackwing's **attack!'

'What?!' Sora screeched, as **Armor Master **disintegrated into golden pixels, which then circled **Black-Winged Dragon **giving it the look of having a golden aura. **(Black-Winged Dragon: 2800 – 5300)**

'Now, **Black-Winged Dragon**,' Crow ordered. 'Attack!'

Crow's dragon began to charge a beam in front of itself, as Sora's **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon** prepared another fire blast, eventually the two monsters eventually launched their attacks, which met in mid air between the dragons. However, as the two attacks collided **Black-Winged Dragon's **beam shot straight through **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's **attack, incinerating the unfortunate dragon on the other side.

**[Sora: 1800 – 0]**

Sora dropped to her knees as the duel ended and Crow's dragon disappeared. 'Damn it,' she pouted, 'my first duel as the club's champion and I lose.'

'Don't be so ashamed,' Crow replied, 'that was a great duel! I thought I was toast for a minute there.'

'What are you saying?' Hayato complained, 'she lost, she has bought shame upon our club, upon our family!'

'Are you still bitter about not getting to duel?' Luna smiled, placing her hand on Hayato's shoulder.

Hayato blushed, while Hiro gave him a jealous glare. 'No, no,' he assured the group, 'I was just joking. Hahaha, see funny.'

'Idiot,' Sora sighed, 'well I guess I can let one loss pass, especially since it was to a man who fought alongside Jack Atlas.' Sora let out a deep loving sigh.

A muffled vibrating noise came from Crow's pocket, 'hold on I better take this,' he told the others, before taking a phone out of his pocket and up to his ear. 'Hello. Hey chief… what? Seriously? NOW?' he answered the inaudible to anyone else police chief, before hanging up.

'What's wrong?' Hiro asked, as soon as Crow put the phone back in his pocket.

'Something very important,' Crow answered, 'Luna, we have to go, now!'

'What's wrong?' Luna asked.

'I'll explain on the way,' Crow answered, as he grabbed Luna's arm off Hayato's shoulder, and quickly made his way to the door, as Luna tried to keep up while being dragged behind him.

'See you guys later,' Luna waved, as Hayato and Hiro smiled and waved back, while Tamaki, who had now left the corner, and Sora watched with confued looks. Soo the two adults were out the door, gone from the Duel Club.

'What was that about?' Tamaki wondered aloud. While Hayato and Hiro smiled.

'I don't know, but it sounded serious,' Sora replied.

Then the somehow still working clock on the arena room wall, next to door, chimed five times.

'It's five already!' Sora gasped, 'how the hell did the duel take that long?'

'Five o'clock!' Hayato yelled, 'that means… no one… bothered showing up.'

'No one?' Tamaki questioned, 'how many people did you invite?'

'Ummm…' Hayato put his hand to his chin, thinking deeply for a few seconds, 'everybody in my class.'

'Well technically we did get two visitors,' Sora admitted, 'but only because one of them thought we were criminals.'

'Hey don't let it get you down,' said Hiro, 'you said you'd try again if it didn't work.'

'Yeah I did, didn't I?' Hayato answered.

'And are we?' Hiro asked, getting both him and Hayato in high spirits.

'Hell yeah!' Hayato replied, 'I'm not giving up, ad neither are you guys!'

'When did we say we were giving up?' Tamaki asked. 'I'm in this until I'm married to Sora.'

'Well you'll be stuck here forever, you lousy leech!' Sora yelled, crossing her arms while glaring at Tamaki, which unnerved the short boy quite a bit.

'Y… You're quite scary when you're mad,' Tamaki inched away from Sora.

'Oh CRAP!' Hayato screamed, stamping his foot o the ground.

'What?' Hiro asked.

'I forgot to get Crow's autograph,' Hayato whined, but only earned unamused stares, ad groans from his friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Custom Cards**

**Brimstone Burner  
**Equip Spell  
eThis card can only be quipped to a Dragon type monster. When the equipped monster destroys an opponents monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the level of the destroyed monster x200.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Notes: **Holy Crap! That was almost 5000 words! And I'm so (so, so, so) sorry about the very (very, very, very, very) late update, but I've had a LOT of stuff to do over the last two weeks. With my driving test (which is this Monday) and College preparations; being dragged along on a cave tour; a day trip to the swimming pool (damn it Summer, why are you so hot? ... that came out wrong…) ;and a bunch of blackouts, combined with the fact that my laptop would have a longer battery life it a hamster in a wheel powered it, have all slowed down the pace I planned to type this chapter at.

Also note that update pace will slow down after the end of the month, because that's when College starts. So I will have even less time to work on this fanfiction.

Onto this chapter's content! I hope I didn't portray Luna or Crow (I'm using the Dub names, obviously) too Out of Character, just remember that this fic does take place 20 years after the end of the series so they're not the exact same characters they were at the end of the series. So a little leeway in characterisation is forgivable, isn't it?

Too bad the guys, oh and Sora, didn't get any visitors who they were expecting, but hey, everything will work out eventually…

One more thing. OC's are closed as off… just about… now. Don't worry, if you have already submitted an OC's I will still use them. It's just that I've thought out how many character's I need to develop the plot (sorry no spoilers) and just to say that it's going to be a lot, and if I have to add other character into the mix I might lose track of something.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Unravelling Threads

**Ham Man: **Errr… (pokes at eye patch)

**Hayato: **What did you do?

**Tamaki: **Ah! It's a pirate, run for your lives! Every man, and beautiful woman, for themselves!

**Sora: **(Whacks Tamaki over the head) Stop being stupid, it's only the author.

**Tamaki: **(Dazed) Ahh… it's the author… run…

**Ham Man: **Well the good news is that I passed my drivers test, but the bad news is that my cat scratched my eye. But who cares about that? We need more story! But first the disclaimer.

I, Ham Man, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I WANT IT SOOO BADDD!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 5: Unravelling Thread**

Sora and Hayato were walking home after the disastrous opening of their duel club, no one other than the two ex-signers had shown up. The sun set as both siblings continued to bicker about the day's events.

'It's your own fault that your 'brilliant idea' didn't work,' Sora scowled.

'Shut up, you duel stealing witch,' Hayato pouted, as they reached the street they lived on.

'If Mom or Dad ask, we were at Hiro's playing basketball,' Sora suggested.

'That's too holey, one phone call is all it takes and everything's unravelled,' Hayato replied, 'we were at the park, go it?'

'Jeez fine,' Sora scowled again as the siblings walked up to their house.

'What's that on the door?" Hayato wondered, as he noticed a piece of paper taped to the door.

'I don't know,' Sora replied, 'maybe it's a ransom note.'

'It's not a ransom note,' Hayato answered with a sense of relief in his voice.

'Well what is it then?' asked an impatient Sora.

Hayato read the note to his sister. _'Hayato, Sora, your Dad has forgotten an important piece of his work he needed for his meeting, so I've had to take it to him and we both won't be back until late tonight. I've left some cooked rice in the microwave for dinner, and don't stay up late, it's a school night.'_

'Yes, home alone,' Sora smiled, excitedly flicking the welcome mat up and plucking the emergency house key from under it.

'Hey don't think about staying up all night,' Hayato replied as Sora stuck the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door.

'When did you become 'Mister Responsible',' Sora retorted, as she pushed the door open and warm stale air poured out of the house.

'Well would you rather be well rested or grounded,' Hayato answered, as he and his sibling walked through the open door and into the kitchen.

'I'm going to watch the duel channel!' Sora excitedly announced, before happily skipping out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

'Hey wait up!' Hayato called as he closed the door behind him. 'Oh wait! Do you want that rice now?'

'No!' Sora answered, as she flicked the TV in the lounge, and changed the channel to the duel channel; all card games, all the time.

'We interrupt this match for an important announcement,' a slim male news presenter announced as he slammed the edge of some papers in his hand against the desk.

'Aww… crap,' Sora moaned as she slumped onto the sofa.

'Keeping up with today's events. Another psychic duellist attack occurred, this time in broad daylight near the downtown area of Neo Domino City. Unfortunately Sector Security was unable to respond immediately to the attack, due to forces being spread throughout the city. Several people, including world renowned scientist and Ex-The King of Games, Yusei Fudo, have been injured, unfortunately at least 16 fatalities have been confirmed.'

'Oh… crap…' Sora hissed through her teeth.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Hayato counted down the second along with the microwave until his and Sora's dinner was reheated. _'39. 38. 37. Damn it, hurry up.'_

'Hayato!' Sora yelled from the lounge, 'get here now! It's important!'

'I'm busy!' Hayato yelled back. _'26. 25. 24.'_

'Put the news on the TV out there!'

'I'll be there in a minute!' _'19. 18. 17.' _Hayato did as his sister advised.

The news presenter continued the report. 'The attackers remained unnamed, but video footage shows that there were three attackers and all attacker were confirmed to have not been seen at all in the area before the attack, about 18 years of age and believed to have arranged for the attack to take place. All suspects are still at large and considered very dangerous. We now talk to KaibaCorp executive Hiesu Riche, Hiesu?'

A well dressed man dark haired man, who was presented via splitscreen with the news presented, began to speak. 'KaibaCorp takes no responsibility, for these attacks. Duel Monster cards are specifically for our own enjoyment, not to be used as weapons. Any criminals willing to use our moderately-priced trading cards as weapons are clearly the ones at fault, and will be punished by law.'

'On the matter of topic,' the news presenter replied. 'How do you relate the current problems of Momentum Energy and Duel Monsters, which I believe, is someone the source of Momentum's power?'

'KaibaCorp takes no responsibility toward the current problems with Momentum Reactors across the country, they are the property and problems of the scientists who constructed and monitor them.'

'But sir,' the presenter desperately replied, 'Duel Monsters, Synchro Monsters to be exact, power momentum don't they?'

Hiesu nodded in agreement.

'Well what about Xyz monsters, they've been around now… two… three years now.'

'Four,' Hiesu corrected, 'and unlike Synchro Monsters, Xyz Monsters have absolutely nothing to do with momentum as far as our research has confirmed, they are only made of anti-matter and come from a different dimension.'

'Right,' the news presenter replied, with very thinly veiled blunt sarcasm. He then turned back to the camera. 'We now take you to the hospital where a representative of Sector Security, Crow Hogan.'

The camera cut from the news studio, to a hospital lobby. Crow, still in full officer uniform had a worried but stern look on his face.

Crow spoke, 'What we've seen today is a warning to us all. People in today's society who are willing to create chaos and harm others for their own sick amusement, Sector Security assures these people will be stopped and brought to Justice, no matter how powerful they think they are, we taken an oath to protect the people of Neo Domino and we will.'

'And how are the victims?' The cameraman asked.

'Thankfully, there have been few casualties reported, but I am sorry to the loved ones of those lost. And several people have received life threatening injuries, but are being treated by the best doctors, nurses and surgeons, all we can now is hope for them.'

'And do you have anything to say to the culprits, if they happen to be watching.'

Crow turned to the face directly with an even more stern and serious look than before. 'To the people who did this, you will be caught, you will face Justice, and you will be punished.' The camera cut off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile

The TV dimly tried and failed to illuminate the dark room.

'Dumbass,' a figure sniggered at the officer on TV, before switching it off, plunging the room into complete darkness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hayato stared in horror at the TV in the kitchen, as the report continued.

'We now run video footage of the attacks,' the news presenter announced, as the scene flickered to footage of today's attack.

The footage showed all three attackers, each were wearing a large baggy hooded jacket of a different colour, red, dark blue and white, with the hoods up so the faces were hidden from camera view.

The red jacketed attacker was standing on a blue and silver robotic tank, arms crossed until the figure pointed to something out of the camera view, the tank obeyed and fired a electrical blast out of its 'shoulder' mounted cannon, toward whatever the figure pointed at.

The shot changed to another camera, where the white hooded figured stood on the ground, a large black dragon-like creature stood above the figure; with several demonic horns on several separate points on its body. In one smooth motion the human waved its arm on front of itself, the draconic creature did the same, tearing through the fourth story of the building in front of it.

The camera cut to the third figure, who stood watching a large orange and black dragon hack at a building with a large sword, the dragon's large feathered wings knocked up a gale down below, knocking the human's hood off, and revealing a head of rough, dirty orange hair, paired with an emotionless white mask covering the face. The figure quickly pulled the hood back over its head.

'Holy crap…' Hayato quietly gasped, his jaw dropping, 'that's… that's… Dragunity ArmaLeyvaten.'

The footage cut back to the newsroom, the presenter continued talking. 'The attackers are believed to be in their late teens to early twenties, it is unknown how the attackers entered and left the area, but all three attacker escaped the area undetected and are still at large.'

Hayato switched the TV off. He slowly turned around and took the rice out the microwave, in a dreary tone called Sora to the kitchen.

Sora walked into the kitchen, and silently sat at the table.

Hayato dished up two bowls of rice and the two siblings began to eat, neither spoke for at least a few minutes.

'Makes you wonder if those anti-duellists are right,' Hayato sighed.

'No,' Sora half-heartedly argued.

'I know,' Hayato agreed, 'it's not the game, it's the people.'

'Damn shame,' a deep voice added in agreement.

Both siblings looked at the door, surprised, and then back to each other.

'Who, the hell was that?' Sora asked.

'I don't… know,' Hayato replied, 'who's there?'

Nothing replied.

'Maybe it came from next door?' Hayato suggested.

'No, no,' Sora confirmed, 'it came from in here.'

'Wh… Who's there?' Hayato asked.

'Why, I am,' the voice replied.

The voice wasn't heard for the rest of the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several hours later, Hayato and Sora's parents arrived home.

'I'm sorry darling,' Mr Kudo apologised, as he and his wife stepped out of their car. 'I'm didn't realise I left those important documents on my desk.'

'Well just make sure you don't do it again,' Yawned Mrs Kudo, before changing her tone of voice to a serious one. 'Because this is the last time, I'm not taking the train all that way by myself again.'

'Well the people who organised the meeting chose the place,' Mr Kudo replied, 'I didn't have a choice.'

'I just hope that Hayato and Sora didn't get into a fight,' Mrs Kudo sighed, 'you know what those two are capable of when pitted against each other.'

Mr Kudo reached the front door and opened it, stepping aside to let his wife inside.

As Mrs Kudo stepped into the kitchen, the first thing she realised was that the kitchen table was turned upside down with the spare sheets tied to the legs; the second thing was that Hayato was standing on the upside-down table screaming, a vegetable knife clenched between his trembling hands, and behind him Sora was cowering.

'What the…' Mr Kudo mouthed as he stepped into the kitchen with his family.

'Mom! Dad! You're home,' Hayato cried with relief, carelessly dropping the knife. 'First there was a psychic duellist attack on the news, then there's someone in the house, we've been hearing voices!'

'Psychic duellist attack?' Mrs Kudo asked.

'Voices?' Mr Kudo added, as he shared a glance with his wife.

'It was on the news.' Hayato replied, a tone of panic still in his voice. 'It should be still on.'

'And the voices,' Sora added, with an equal tone of panic in her voice as well. 'The shut up after a while, but we don't know where they went. They might still be here.'

Mr Kudo replied sternly, 'There is no one else physically in this house other than us. Now you two go to bed now. You won't be grounded for this incident, but we will talk about it in the morning.'

'Yes sir,' both siblings answered, before stepping over the sheets and silently slinked off to their bedrooms.

When they're two children were gone from view, Mr and Mrs Kudo discussed the situation.

'So they can hear them too,' Mrs Kudo noted.

'I didn't think it was genetic,' Mr Kudo nodded. 'Well talk with them in the morning.'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ham Man: **So finally, something actually happens.

Who were the three attackers? And why did they attack in the first place?

Who was the source of the voice in the Kudo household? (Ok, it is kind of obvious)

Will the 'Duel Club' ever get off the ground?

All that and more won't be answered in the next chapter, because if I did that then what would I do for the rest of the story? (Ok the voices will be, but that's it)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: **If you've noticed that I use 'apostrophes' ('and') instead of 'speech marks', it's because the 'speech marks keys' (Shift + ') doesn't work on my laptop; instead it keeps giving me an or a $, don't ask me why, I don't know.

But that's going to change!

I am getting a new laptop in a week or so, which hopefully doesn't have a crappy keyboard like my current laptop, so expect speech marks in the next chapters instead of crappy little apostrophes!


	6. Past and Present

**Ham Man: **Welcome back everybody! Now I have an important announcement: This is the last chapter of this story I'll be writing for a while, because I have College to attend.

(gasps)

Yes, yes I know it's sad. But I will persevere, I will not give up, I will keep at it, I will stick with it! I will continue to steal synonyms from my Microsoft Word Thesaurus! I will… not forget to do the disclaimer.

I Ham Man, do not Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, do you think I'd be here, writing fanfiction? No. This fanfic would be the actual show, and ZeXal would be the fanfiction! Muwhahahaha!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 6: Past and Present**

The Kudo household had a restless night, Sora was awake pondering what the 'voices' were, and what they were going to learn in the morning. Hayato was wondering about the masked figure he seen on the news earlier, all he knew was the person he saw had orange hair and used a Dragunity deck, and was probably a sociopath.

Meanwhile in their parent's bedroom, Mr and Mrs. Kudo sat in bed, quietly discussing the events of the last few minutes in the lamplight of the room.

"Do you think it's for the best?" Mrs Kudo asked her husband. "We agreed to put this all behind us when…"

"When I quit Turbo dueling?" Mr Kudo finished, "I had no choice. I was at a dead end."

"I know, I know." Mrs Kudo comforted her husband.

Mr Kudo slumped down in bed, until he was laying flat on his back. "Sometimes I wish I could go back. It's been five years; I miss the air blasting into your face as you'd ride down the track after the opponent."

"You can always go back," Mrs Kudo smiled, "we would be with you every step of the way."

"It's not you," Mr Kudo turned to his wife, "it's the times, dueling is a taboo these days. It's gone from saving the world to tearing everything apart."

"Between the psychic attacks and momentums problems," Mrs. Kudo pondered, "It's a wonder what this world is coming to."

"Let's just hope we stay out of it," Mr Kudo sighed as he reached for the lamp, flicking it off, as he and his wife tried to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Five Years Ago**_

The stadium crowd cheered as the Master of Ceremonies marched to the podium, throwing one hand into the air as he snatched the microphone from its stand.

"Everybody listen!" The Master of Ceremonies yelled into the microphone, and almost magically the crowd silenced itself… except for two children in the front row.

"Yeah, go Dad!" cheered a young brown haired child. "Beat that mean old Mr Atlas!"

"No, Uhhh… I can't decide," a younger looking, dark haired girl pouted. "Mr. Atlas is so cool. But Daddy is… Daddy."

"Now kids,' a woman quietly answered, "it doesn't matter who wins and who loses, it matters how much your father wipes the floor with Atlas…'

"Everybody Listen!" The MC shouted into the microphone, "This is going to be a great match! Rising Star Kazaki Kudo versus reigning champion Jack Atlas! Let's go!'

The MC threw his hands into the air, as two duel runners burst from the stadium garage.

One of the runners, a slim black motorcycle with a large, curved glass windshield balanced over the front wheel, all the necessary duelling parts welded and wired into place on the handlebars, pulled ahead of the other.

"Looks like someone's getting old,' the black duel runner mocked the other rider over the intercom.

"Like hell I am," a distinctly Australian accent shot back. "Let's just get this over with quickly, just like every other duel the last fifteen years."

"What was that?" Kazaki replied. "Something about a vegemite sandwich or a kangaroo?"

"Now you're just asking for it," Jack scowled back.

"Let's Duel!" both riders announced drawing their starting hands, the large monitors hanging over either end of the track showed both rider's stats.

**Kazaki: 4000 SPC: 0/ Jack: 4000 SPC: 0**

"And they're off!" the MC passionately screamed into the microphone. "And since Kazaki has the lead he takes the first turn!"

"Crap,' Kazaki cursed, "I forgot about that."

"Looks like someone's getting old," Jack smirked, "forgetting all the rules are we?"

"Like hell," Kazaki replied, tearing the top card off his deck. "I summon **Alexandrite Dragon** **(2000/100)**.'

A large bipedal dragon, with blue crystal like scales covering most of its body the rest covered by small pale white scales appeared, flying next to Kazaki's runner.

"I'll set one card and end my turn," Kazaki added, as he placed a face down card in his duel disk, which caused a solid vision version of the card appeared under Kazaki's dragon.

"And Kazaki begins his turn with an impressive 2000 attack monster," the MC narrated.

"_Impressive?" _Jack thought, _"I could beat that thing in my sleep, and his monster too."_

"How will the reigning champ react?' the MC added.

"Like this," Jack answered over his microphone, as he snatched up two cards from his card-holder… and slapped them onto the monster zones of his duel disk.

**Kazaki SPC: 0-1/ Jack SPC: 0-1**

"Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon **Vice Dragon (2000/2400) **from my hand, at the cost of half its attack and defence." **(2000-1000/2400-1200)** "And I follow that up with normal summoning my **Flare Resonator (300/1300)**

Two monsters appeared floating on either side of Jack's runner, to the left a large, bulky dark blue dragon; and to the right a small floating creature hidden by a dark cloak and frilled mask appeared, it was holding a tuning fork in its right hand and a red orbed wand in the left.

"Is that all?" Kazaki smugly asked.

"No," Jack sharply shot back. "I tune my **Flare Resonator (3) **with my **Vice Dragon (5) **to summon my ace **Red Dragon Archfiend (LV8 3000/2000)**."

**Flare Resonator** held up its tuning fork as it transformed into three synchro rings which then floated over to **Vice Dragon **and encased it, as the bulky dragon glowed brightly and turned into five small shining orbs. Light then burst from the rings, when the light faded a large demonic looking dragon, its black and red scales shimmered in the stadium lights, demonic horns on its head. The dragon stared down Kazaki and **Alexandrite Dragon**, before letting out a fearsome roar.

"Since **Flare Resonator **was used as Synchro material," Jack explained, as fire whipped around **Red Dragon Archfiend's **arm. "The monster that it was used to summon gains 300 attack!" **(3000-3300)**

"And now **Red Dragon Archfiend**," Jack ordered, as his red dragon lunged forward, its flaming fist ready to strike. "Attack that excuse of a lizard! Absolute Powerforce!"

"Not so fast!" Kazaki countered, as his face down trap card flipped up, which fired a beam at **Red Dragon Archfiend** causing the large dragon to begin to shrink. "I activate my trap **Miniaturize**, allowing me to reduce your monster's attack by 1000 **(3300-2300) **and its level by 1** (8-7)**." **Red Dragon Archfiend **continued to shrink until it was barely half the size of **Alexandrite Dragon**.

"It looks like Kazaki has cut Jack's dragon down to size!" The MC commented. "But then again size isn't always everything as **Red Dragon Archfiend **is still stronger!"

The miniaturized **Red Dragon Archfiend **continued its fire punch against the now much larger **Alexandrite Dragon**, with both dragons' fists colliding, after a short struggle. **Red Dragon Archfiend **managed to overpower its opponent shattering the dragon into pixels.

**[Kazaki: 4000-3700]**

"Marvellous!" the MC shouted into the microphone, "Even with his ace weakened, Jack Atlas still manages to pull through!"

"And that's how we play it here at the top," taunted Jack. "It's no place for someone like you. I'll set one card end my turn." A face down card appeared underneath **Red Dragon Archfiend**.

"My turn," **(Kazaki SPC: 2/Jack SPC: 2) **Kazaki stubbornly announced, "and I'll start with something we both should recognise. Since I control no monsters and you do, if you call that runt a monster, I can summon MY **Vice Dragon **from my hand at the cost of…"

"Why are you explaining something that's already happened?" snapped Jack. As a different **Vice Dragon **appeared on Kazaki's field. **(2000-1000/2400-1200)**

"And now I tribute my monster to summon out a stronger one," Kazaki smiled, "lets roll, **Darkflare Dragon (2400/1200)**."

**Vice Dragon **disintegrated into pixels, as a larger dragon replaced it; its long slim black and orange body, with four large wings stemming out from its back. A yellow sphere object was embedded in the dragon's chest.

"Darkflare Dragon reporting for duty!" the Dragon answered.

"_Damn it Darkflare I can't talk now," _Kazaki thought_,_ as his newly summoned dragon eyed off the pipsqueak of a dragon on Jack's field.

"Heh, Red Dragon Archfiend, he's not so big now is he?" Darkflare teased.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Ugh, there they go talking away again,' _Kazaki's wife, Madoka, thought. _"I never knew giant lizards were such social creatures."_

"Alright Dad!" cheered the young brown haired boy. "Get him! Trash that jerk!"

"Yeah get him!" the black haired girl agreed, but then backtracked, "No get him JA… No… go Daddy go!"

"Hayato, Sora," Madoka smiled at her children, "your father will fight and he will win."

"Like that amateur would ever win against a man that great," argued a boy, looking slightly older than the two children, the boys blond hair and wide blue eyes stared at the trio.

"What makes you think that?" Hayato spat back, "My dad is going to win, for sure!"

"No," the blond haired boy replied. "My dad will win! He always wins!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Amazing!" The commentator cried. "Kazaki now has the strongest monster on the field, a truly amazing feat!"

"Well if you think that was amazing," Kazaki replied, slipping two cards from his graveyard "Watch this! By banishing a light monster, like **Alexandrite Dragon**, and a dark monster, like **Vice Dragon**; I can special summon **Lightpulsar Dragon (2500/1500)**!'

Another dragon appeared on Kazaki's field, light blue and white in colour, it roared as it spread its wings. A similar object to **Darkflare Dragon's **was embedded into the dragon's chest, except also light blue in colour. The dragon's red eyes focused in on **Red Dragon Archfiend**.

"This is kinda funny," Lightpulsar laughed.

"Yeah look who's the big boys now,' Darkflare added.

"Bahahaha!" laughed both Lightpulsar and Darkflare. "

"_Are these dragons' dragons, or clowns?" _Kazaki thought, before he announced. "**Darkflare Dragon **attack! Dark Galaxy Flare!"

"Yes master," **Darkflare **complied holding back a grin, as it launched an orange fireball from its mouth, the fireball completely engulfing the other miniaturized dragon.

**[Jack: 4000-3900]**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oooh… Jack," a woman, dressed in a coloured horizontal striped shirt and grey jeans stammered. "This can't be good." She fumbled with the camera in her hands, trying to unscrew the lens cap. "Damn this thing is tight." She tried harder, only to knock the strange circular glasses of her face. "Ahhh! My glasses!" the woman cried, dropping to ground to feel around for them, "I can't see a thing without my glasses."

"Here they are," a soft-voiced girl answered her cry, while placing the woman glasses in her hand.

The woman placed the glasses back on her face, seeing a dark haired girl. "Thankyou Cassidy," the woman smiled. Then retried unscrewing the lens cap, to no avail.

"It's the other way Mom," Cassidy sighed, as the young girl sat back down.

"Oh… so it is," the woman replied, as she easily untwisted the lens cap off. "And now I can take some nice shots of the duel." She turned back to the track, only to find that the action was already over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**[Jack: 3900-1400]**

"Not so mighty now? Huh, are you Atlas?" Kazaki sniggered as he slid the second last card in his hand to the graveyard. "By discarding one dragon-type monster from my hand and deck to the graveyard," a card stuck itself out of Kazaki's deck, which the man pulled out and slid it into the graveyard. "I get to banish one card from either of our graveyards, and I pick your **Red Dragon Archfiend**."

"Like hell you will!" Jack spat back, "Because I chain the trap card **Descending Lost Star **which revives my **Red Dragon Archfiend** in defence mode, at the cost of all its effects, defence points and one level!"

The full sized **Red Dragon Archfiend **returnedto the field, this time its arms were crossed, almost somewhat pouting, and its entire body a shade of blue. **(Def: 2000-0 Lv: 8-7)**

"I'll set one card and end my turn," Kazaki smiled, as a reverse card appeared under **Lightpulsar Dragon**.

"And Kazaki ends his turn that gave him a tremendous lead." The MC cheered. "How will our champion respond?"

"My turn!" Jack yelled as he drew his next card and flipped it over to his face, "_**Battle Fader**__, why couldn't I have drawn it earlier?"_

**Kazaki SPC: 2-3/ Jack SPC: 2-3**

"What's the matter, scared?" Kazaki asked.

"The only one who should be scared," Jack replied, "I normal summon **Dread Dragon** **(1100/400)**."

A tan-scaled dragon with dreadlock 'hair' appeared next to the defending **Red Dragon Archfiend**.

"Am I supposed to scared of some dragon with mop hair?" Kazaki teased.

"Hmmp," Jack smirked, "I'll admit that you're not just some second-rate duelist who just thinks they can waltz in here and take away my throne. But you're still no match for the King."

"Oh will you shut up!" Kazaki snapped, "Who's in control here, I am! Just look at the field! Just look at out life points!"

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Jack answered, "Since I control a Synchro monster, I can special summon **Creation Resonator (800/600) **from my hand."

A creature similar in size and shape to **Flare Resonator**, but with a large four-fin fan attached to its back, and a green sphere on the end of its wand.

"It's been a while since I had no other option that to bring out my true ace," Jack smirked. "I remember back to fifteen years ago, when I first created him."

"Stop stalling," scowled Kazaki. "Bring it!"

"Amazing!" The MC cried "for the first time in what seems like millennia, Jack Atlas the King of Turbo Duel is bringing out **Red Nova Dragon**!"

"I double tune my **Creation Resonator** and my **Dread Dragon **together with my **Red Dragon Archfiend **to summon my ultimate monster, **Red Nova Dragon (3500/3000)**."

Both of Jack's tuner monsters transformed into five red synchro rings, two from **Dread Dragon **and three from **Creation Resonator**, all five red rings circled around **Red Dragon Archfiend**. A large pillar of light shot through the rings, blinding everyone in the stadium for a second.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Kazaki complained, struggling to shield his eyes from the light and drive at the same time.

The light dissipated, leaving a massive red and black dragon on Jack's field that had replaced his other monsters. The dragon roared as a fiery red aura glowed around it.

"For each tuner monster I have in my graveyard **Red Nova Dragon **gains 500 attack, and at the moment I count three, so he gains 1500 attack!" Jack explained. **Red Nova Dragon: 3500-5000)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Holy crap!" Hayato gasped "5000 attack points!"

"Ha," the blonde boy sniggered, "No one beats my dad!"

"Just who do you think you are?" demanded Sora, "bad mouthing my dad!"

"The name's William Atlas," the blonde boy replied. "You got a problem with that?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"**Red Nova Dragon**!" Jack ordered, "Attack **Darkflare Dragon**! Crimson Soul Flare!"

**Red Nova Dragon **crossed its arms over its chest, and began charging a massive fireball in its mouth.

"Uh… Oh…" Darkflare Dragon whimpered.

**Red Nova Dragon **forced its arms open, and released the massive fireball from its mouth, completely engulfing poor **Darkflare Dragon**, incinerating him.

**[Kazaki: 3700-1100] **

"And in one triumphant swoop, Jack Atlas regains the lead!" The MC commented, "How can Kazaki Kudo even hope to win now?"

"Hmmp," Jack smirked, "I end my turn there. How about you give up now? There's no way you can turn this around now."

"No!" Kazaki stubbornly replied, "Do you know how hard I've tried to get here, I've work hard everyday, to get where I am now. And I didn't have someone paying my opponents off along the way. Like some coward I know!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oooh boy he's done it now." William hissed through his teeth.

"My dad's done what?" asked Hayato.

"You'll see," William replied, sitting back and crossing his arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You dare call me a coward?" snapped Jack, "would a coward risk his life to save the world? Would a coward continue to cling to the top? Even when one mistake, one slip up could end it all? Would a coward be sitting here, going 200 kilometres per hour (125 miles per hour), just to duel with the sorry likes of you?"

"Shut your face," Kazaki scowled, "My turn. I draw!"

**Kazaki SPC: 3-4/Jack SPC: 3-4**

"I've come too far to let my dreams die!" Kazaki announced, "I summon **D. D. Blaster Dragon (1000/1000)**."

A small light blue dragon, with two small turrets attached to its back, appeared on the field, it stood on four legs s it growled at Jack.

"What a good lot that thing will do," Jack commented, "My dragon has five times the attack of that runt, and twice the attack of your bigger runt."

"Well count again!" Kazaki stood up on his bike and pointed to his trap which flipped up. "**Fiery ****Fervor**, a trap card that doubles my monster's attack and I choose Lightpulsar** Dragon**!"

A large fiery red aura appeared around **Lightpulsar Dragon** increasing the dragon's power. **(2500-5000)**

"Now **Lightpulsar Dragon **attack **Red Nova Dragon**, Galaxy Shine Pulse!" Ordered Kazaki, as bright red light began to gather around **Lightpulsar Dragon**.

**Lightpulsar Dragon **then absorbed the red light into its body, and released a bright red blob of energy through its mouth. This headed toward Red Nova Dragon, who began to fade away.

"By banishing **Red Nova Dragon **when it's attacked," Jack explained. "I can negate the attack, meaning that both our monsters are safe!"

**Red Nova Dragon **completely faded away, leaving the attack to harmlessly hit the track, exploding into holographic smoke.

"That's exactly what I was hoping for," smirked Kazaki. "You see once per turn, when a monster is banished from anywhere, the hand, deck, graveyard; **D. D. Blaster Dragon **inflicts 800 points damage!"

**D. D. Blaster Dragon** braced itself as the turrets on its back fired at Jack, hitting his Duel Runner and making him wobble off course.

**[Jack: 1400- 600]**

"Now to end this!" Kazaki declared, "Finish off the King of Speed! Divine Bullet!"

**Blaster Dragon** prepare to fire its turrets again, it released its barrage of bullets. Only to hit a blue force field which surround Jack's duel runner, and a small fiendish pendulum shaped creature.

"When I'm about to be attacked directly I can special summon **Battle Fader (0/0) **from my hand and end the Battle Phase!" Jack explained, and then continued. "And since there's nothing else for you to do, I assume you end your turn, which brings back **Red Nova Dragon**, due to its banishment effect."

**Red Nova Dragon **returned to the field.

Kazaki hung his head. "This isn't over; I'll try again, and again, and again. I'll try a million times over to achieve my dreams. I will be the King of Turbo Dueling one day!"

"And then what?" Jack asked, "What will do then? Sit around and brag, wait for someone else to come along and knock you down? Did you even think about your own future past that point?"

"I end my turn," Kazaki emptily replied, before going silent.

"My turn," Jack announced, drawing his card.

**Kazaki: SPC: 4-5/** **Jack SPC: 4-5**

"By sending one face up trap card you control to the graveyard, I can summon **Trap Eater (1900/1500) **from my hand," Jack explained, as a large mouthed round creature appeared and bit through Kazaki's **Fiery Fervor**. **(Lightpulsar Dragon: 5000-2500)**

"This is it folks!" The MC announced. "It's all over; Jack Atlas has successfully defended his title!"

Every word of that sentence felt like a punch to the face foe Kazaki.

"**Red Nova Dragon**," Jack ordered, "End this now! Crimson Soul Flare!"

**Red Nova Dragon** charged up another fireball, crossing and uncrossing its arms and raising its head dramatically. It then launched the attack upon **Lightpulsar**, the poor dragon screaming in pain as the attack hit.

**[Kazaki: 1100-0]**

Kazaki then lost control of his runner, thw hole thing flipped onto its side and skidded along the ground. Madoka managed to cover her childrens eyes before the bike burst into flames.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kazaki opened his eyes, he saw a clean white ceiling above him. The first thing he heard was the delighted scream of "Dad!" and "Daddy!" coming from his own two children. The next thing he felt was horrible pain in his arms, legs, chest well everywhere really. The next thing he noticed was the even more uncomfortable pain in his sides as his teary-eyed children hugged him.

"Hayato… Sora…" Kazaki, breathed heavily, "Please let go, it hurts."

His children let go and took a step back.

"They said you're lucky to be alive,' Madoka, his lovingly-worried wife said from across the room. "You scared as all half to death!"

"I… I'm sorry," Kazaki apologized, "I don't know what happened, I don't remember anything after he ordered the attack. And it won't happen again. I promise."

"Well the doctor said you'll be back on your feet and able to turbo duel in two months at least," Hayato smiled, though it was clear he was faking.

"Just promise not to crash again." Sora added.

"I'm not going to crash again," assured Kazaki, "I'm not going to duel ever again either."

"Hmmph,' called a voice from the doorway of the hospital room. "Taking the wimps way out are you?"

"That's no way to speak to someone who's injured," scolded Madoka.

It was William, holding up two cards, **Darkflare Dragon** and **Lightpulsar Dragon**. "Dad found these two after the crash. He sent me down here to give them back, because he's off to America for a tournament today. I gladly hand them over, but by the sound of it you're not going to need to them, so I'll just keep a hold of them."

"Hey, give them back," Hayato demanded.

"There our Dad's cards." Sora added.

"That's no way to speak to an elder," Kazaki glared.

"But it is the way, to speak to a quitter, a wuss, someone who can't live up to their own dreams." He slipped the two cards into his shirt pocket. "Here, it's from my parents, they're sorry for what happened… hope you get better soon… yada, yada, yada. Well seeya." William replied, before slipping out the door

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Original Cards**

**D. D. Blaster Dragon**

Dragon/Light/Effect/Level 4

(Atk:1000/Def:1000)

Once per turn, during either player's turn. When a monster is banished (from the deck, hand, field or graveyard) inflict 800 points damage to your opponent.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. But I think it turned out well. The Kudo's past has been opened up, and a few new characters' have been introduced. Again, sorry for the late update, but hey, college has to come first, whether I want it to or not.

Also in the duel, **Creation Resonator **real life effects states that the synchro monster must be at least level 8. (I can't remember if it has other restrictions). But the anime effect states that any old Synchro monster will do, so I went with that.


	7. We've got Spirit

**Ham Man: **Right! On with Chapter 7. But before I do I should let you readers know that over the next week (or so) I'm going to go back and edit the first five chapters, see you in hell apostrophise, except where you_**'**_re supposed to be.

Also, Disclaimer time! (Dun Dun Duuuunnn)

I Ham Man, do not Yu-Gi-Oh, or GX, 5D's or ZeXal. I own a ton of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and merchandise, which puts a BIG dent in my wallet, but it's either that or drugs, that's what I tell my friends. I think I made the right choice, right? RIGHT?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 7: We've got Spirit**

It was the morning after Sora and Hayato heard a voice inside the house; the Kudo family were sitting at the kitchen table, discussing the issue.

"Alright Dad!" Hayato across the kitchen table at his father. "What happened last night?"

Kazaki sighed as he sipped his morning coffee. He glanced at his wife Madoka, who gave a concerned look back.

"Tell me!" Hayato demanded, sounding like an impatient child.

"Hey I heard it too," Sora added.

"Alright," Kazaki sighed, gently slamming his coffee mug onto the table. "What you heard last night was… Duel Monster Spirits."

"Duel… Monster… Spirits?" Hayato parroted. "Like… Duel Monster, Duel Monsters?"

"Is there any other card game?" Kazaki sternly replied.

"What?" Sora blankly asked.

Madoka answered. "From what I've learned, the Duel Monster realms are parallel to our own world, and creatures can appear in our world at any time, but they can't interact with it."

"So for each monster, there's a monster of that monster in another world?" Hayato attempted to sum up.

"We're not sure," Kazaki replied. "We're not experts on that topic. But the only monsters we ever communicated with were **Lightpulsar** and **Darkflare **dragon."

"You mean those cards that the Atlas' stole of you," Hayato bitterly added.

"They're better off with them," Kazaki snapped, "Those two never shut up, no matter how serious a situation became."

"I hope they eat Atlas'," Sora grumbled, before whispering, "Except Jack. Don't eat him."

"What was that?" Hayato asked, overhearing his sister.

"Oh nothing," Sora hastily replied.

"Well I wonder what… or who, was talking last night?" Hayato wondered.

"We will find out soon enough." Kazaki sighed. "I knew you two hadn't given up that game. Something like this was bound to happen."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora.

"Just rambling," Kazaki replied.

"It's almost time to go to school," Madoka cut it, glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall.

Hayato and Sora stood up from the table and headed toward the door.

"Isn't this… whatever… that's happening more important than school?" Hayato complained.

"We've told you all we can," Kazaki replied, "but promise me one thing, don't bring this up to anyone. I don't want us to get involved in anything."

"What trouble could talking to Duel Monsters get us into?" Hayato asked.

Kazaki then dramatically lent across the kitchen table, "This secret is to be told to no one, kept with this family forever. The Kudo family's secret is ours to be kept!"

"Okay..." Sora replied.

"We promise," Hayato smiled, as he pushed Sora out the door, closing it behind them.

"Ten Yen they tell someone," Madoka said in a deadpan expression.

"I have a feeling this is going to bite a large chunk out of my ass," Kazaki groaned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A short while later, Hayato and Sora were on the bus, in their usual positions; Hayato and Hiro were sharing a seat while Sora sat alone, legs out across her seat.

"I can't believe we're being sent to school the day after a terrorist attack." Hiro complained. "You think they'd use their brains and cancel it or something they are teachers after all."

"Yeah but on another note…" Hayato started, but Hiro cut him off.

"I guess I should be grateful that my parents weren't hurt, yours too by the way. But it is sad to see life taken away like that."

"Shut up," Hayato hushed, "Me and Sora, can talk to duel monster spirits. We heard one last night."

"What?" Hiro replied.

"It happened last night," Hayato explained in an extremely excited tone, "At first we thought it was an intruder, but then our parents got home, and then we went to bed and this morning they fessed up, our family can see spirits!"

"What?" Hiro slowly replied.

"Oh… wait…" Hayato realised, "We weren't supposed to tell… anyone…"

"Nice job keeping a secret, idiot," scolded Sora.

The bus pulled up to the next stop, the usual group trudged aboard the bus, including Tamaki. Who was hanging his head down, so his face was obscured. When the glasses wearing boy stood next to Sora's seat, he turned to the dark haired girl.

"Hello, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Tamaki said through a rose clenched in his teeth.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Sora scowled pointing to a seat behind the boys.

Tamaki slunk to the seat behind the boys and began staring out the bus window, he let out a heavy sigh.

Hayato then turned to Tamaki, "Hey guess what?" he asked.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Me and Sora are…" Hayato began, only to be stopped by Sora punching him in the back of the head. "Gahhhhggggaaaa." He moaned as slid down the bus seat.

"Shut up! You were told to keep it a secret!" Sora yelled.

"Keep what a secret?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh," Hiro innocently answered, "That Hayato and Sora are apparently able to see duel monster spirits."

"Don't tell him that!" Sora yelled as she punched Hiro in the back of the head too. Only to hear the bones in her hand crack against Hiro's skull.

"Holy Crap," Sora cried, tears forming in her eyes, "What the hell are you made from, metal?"

"Hey," Hiro protested. "You hit me! It's your own fault!"

"Beautiful Sora," Tamaki leaned over Hayato's seat, standing on his own seat to prop himself up. "Are you ok? Would you like a sweet kiss to make it all better?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Hayato roared as he quickly launched himself up from where he was slumped on his seat, head butting Tamaki in the face and knocking him back into his seat.

"You were told not to tell anyone!" Sora answered, clenching her injured fist as she leant over the back of her own seat.

"I can tell whoever I want," Hayato argued, "and besides, I only told one person!"

"You were going to tell Tamaki! And God knows who else!" Sora bickered.

"I was not!"

"Was too,"

"Was not"

"Was too,"

"Uhhh, guys…" Hiro attempted to grab the bickering siblings' attention, but was completely ignored.

"I was not going to tell everyone!" Hayato yelled, loud enough for the whole bus to hear.

"Well why don't you just yell out everything" Sora sarcastically replied, equally as loud. "Well I might as tell everyone that you still sleep with a plush Dragunity Arma Leyvaten!"

"Well I'll tell them that you talk to your cards like they're real!" Hayato yelled, pressing his face up against his sister's. "A few weeks ago, I saw you kiss your Red Eyes!"

"Uhh… Guys…" Hiro mumbled, "Maybe we should be quiet."

"Liar!" Sora shouted "Plus if they were real and could talk, why would I be hanging with a loser like you?"

"Because you don't have any friends, because you're a mean little bitch!"

"I am not," Sora argued, turning away from the boys, "It's not like you're any better, did any come to the duel club? No."

"Tamaki did," Hayato desperately replied.

"He only came to get to me," Sora informed her brother.

"That's not true!" Hayato argued, turning to Tamaki, "You said you wanted to be a world champion duelist!"

Tamaki was slumped against the window in a daze, a spiral pattern shone through his glasses. He was still recovering from his collision with Hayato.

"Okay we'll come back to that later, but people will come, all we have to do is keep trying!" said Hayato.

"Yeah, people will show up," agreed Hiro. "It'll take time and effort, but it'll all pay off eventually."

"Oh, it'll all payoff eventually," Sora sarcastically echoed, as she crossed her arms and pouted. "It better."

The bus finally arrived at Neo Domino High, slowing to a stop.

The students stood up and left the bus in an orderly fashion, however when Sora and Hayato approached the front end of the bus, the bus driver stopped them.

"If I ever see you two bickerin', like you was today, you'll be off this bus for a month!" The bus driver, a large burly man, warned the siblings with a cold death glare.

"Yes, sir," Hayato gulped, his parents would kill him if were forbidden to ride the school bus, or at the least make him take the train.

Sora just nodded, and as soon as the bus driver let them past, rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The trio stepped off the bus and noticed that there were very few students standing around the school grounds.

"Where is everyone?" Hayato wondered aloud.

"Heh," smiled a tall black haired boy, in a brown trench coat over his uniform. "Didn't you get the message? School's out for the day." The boy flipped a coin up into the air.

"Looks like you didn't either, Clint" Sora noted, causing the boy to loose focus and miss the falling coin.

The boy in the trench coat bit his, looked down at the coin on the ground and simply replied, "Shut up."

"Well why is it that if the school is closed," Hiro asked, "why didn't they send out a message or something?"

"I don't know," Clint, the boy in the trench coat replied, "Well, the three of you will probably be off at that duel club of yours."

"So you heard…" Hayato replied, then backtracked, "wait...? Three?"

"You, your sister, and Hiro," Clint replied.

"I have a name," Sora grumbled.

Hayato turned to Hiro and Sora, as he imagined the number one floating over Hiro's head, a two over Sora, and a three were Tamaki should have been standing, but obviously wasn't.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tamaki groaned as he rubbed his head, and opened his eyes.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" Tamaki yelled, as he realised the others had, unintentionally, left him on the bus.

A feeling of panic engulfed Tamaki, he had no idea where he was, or what had happened, he started to look around the bus for anybody he recognised, and since he was who knew how far from his stop he was, there was no one he knew on the bus.

"Ahh… Umm…" Tamaki mumbled as he turned to a tall, well-built black haired older boy, who was reading a book while he sat in the seat behind Tamaki. "Umm… Do you have, by any chance, any idea where I am?" He asked awkwardly.

"You're on a bus," the older boy replied, looking up at Tamaki with his cold icy blue eyes.

Tamaki flinched as the older boy glared at him. "Uhh… could you be a bit more specific than that?"

"You're on a bus in Neo Domino City, Japan." The boy answered.

"I'm serious!" Tamaki yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "I'm lost, I have no idea where I am, could you at least be a bit helpful? I'm asking you for help!"

The boy glared at Tamaki with his ice cold eyes, his messy black hair shook with the vibrations of the bus, a black ponytail swayed out next to his shoulder as the bus rounded a corner, but only served as a momentary distraction from his cold glare.

The boy spoke, with a cold but stern tone, "You're friends got off at Neo Domino High, which was five stops ago. If you get off at the next stop, you should be able to catch a bus going the other way." As he finished talking, the bus pulled up to the next stop. "Oh and by the way, Neo Domino High is closed today; it was on the radio this morning, not that _you_ listened anyway."

"What!" Tamaki gasped, "But why?"

"There was a terrorist attack yesterday," the boy answered in a completely deadpan tone. "It's no wonder the city isn't on lockdown. Now are you getting off this bus, or are you going to get even more lost, if that's even possible." The boy stood up, holding his book in hand and a large deep-blue satchel in the other, and started to head down the walkway of the bus.

Tamaki clinched his teeth as he too stood up and followed the boy off the bus. As the two stepped of the bus, Tamaki asked. "By the way I never got your name."

"Kaito Furomaru," the older boy replied, "and your name would be?"

"Tamaki Enjin."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where are you taking us?" Sora asked, as she, her brother and Hiro followed Clint down the street.

"Oh you'll see, you'll all see," Clint chuckled, somewhat menacingly.

"I'll have you know we know a cop," Hiro replied, "and he almost shot us. It was terrifying."

"Heh," Clint smiled, "Bet that Tamaki had a heart attack."

"Even better than that," Sora laughed, "he passed out!"

"Oh man," Clint starting laughing too, "I would've paid to see the look on his face, kind of wish I did show up, just to see the look on his face."

"That's a bit mean," Hayato scolded, "You were scared too, and you tried to pin the whole thing on me!"

"Only because it was your stupid idea," Sora replied, "And besides Hiro blamed you first."

"Hey, stop trying to pin this on me," Hiro snapped, "It's the bus all over again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora demanded.

"It means that you got us in trouble on the bus," Hiro replied.

"Hey I wasn't the one doing all the yelling!" Sora argued. "If you're going to blame someone blame Hayato!"

"Why me?" Hayato argued, "You were doing all the hitting!"

"Well you were telling everyone that we can see duel monster spirits," spat Sora

Clint's eyes shot wide open, at Sora's remark. _"They can't be, can they? I must've misheard. I'll have to keep an eye on them, just in case of another slip up. I need more evidence that they can see duel monster…"_

"Oh yeah," Hiro realised, "I forgot you said something about duel monster spirits. Are you sure your house isn't just haunted or something like that?"

"_And there it is," _Clint thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What!" Tamaki gasped, as Kaito rolled his eyes. "Buses 25-35 aren't running today! And by the bus timetable that means that the next bus… will be here at…"

"In three hours," Kaito answered.

The bus station the two were standing was large and crowded, being the largest bus station in Neo Domino. Kaito then started to walk away from Tamaki.

"Hey where are you going?" Tamaki demanded.

"I'm not responsible for you," Kaito replied, "You can find your own way can't you?" Kaito then disappeared into the crowd

"_Okay," _Tamaki thought. _"I'm alone, I have no idea where I am. Okay, Okay, calm down, you know you can't focus when you panic. Right the bus back to school is left, left, right… Wait that's not right, I don't know, maybe if I find an officer or something, hopefully one that doesn't point a gun at me…"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating for a while. But I've been busy… again… as usual. I'll try to be a little faster with updating next time.

Anyway, MewStar0013, I hope I portrayed Kaito correctly, and don't worry he will reappear. If you do have any complaints, about your OC, just PM me.


	8. A Rival Appears Pt1

**Ham Man:** Hello, and welcome back readers.

Don't worry people who submitted OC's, I plan for this fic to be long, so hopefully any OC's will hopefully appear, eventually. When I update, which is irregular and unscheduled. But I will finish this fan fiction, I swear!

Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its incarnations, blah blah blah, yada yada yada, etc. etc. etc

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 8: A Rival Appears! Pt1 **

Tamaki wandered the streets of Neo Domino, hopelessly lost. Mumbling as he walked down an unfamiliar street, "where the heck am I? If only that Kaito…" His mumbles became inaudible, even to his own ears.

Tamaki looked up; the skyscrapers above towered over him, making his head spin. He then heard a familiar voice coming from nearby, but it sounded slightly different. It was definitely Kaito's, but it sounded more upbeat and soft. Tamaki looked over his shoulder to where he heard the voice.

"_That can't be Kaito,"_ Tamaki thought, _"but it sounds just like him."_

Kaito's voice was echoing from a slightly open door, a sign hanging off the door knob said 'closed'.

Tamaki crept closer to the door, listening for Kaito's voice. He gently leant against the side of the door.

"It's my turn!" he heard Kaito's voice announced.

Tamaki leant closer on the door, then even closer, until the next thing he knew the door swung open inside, with Tamaki gracelessly falling after it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Clint looked on to the still-fighting trio, they had starting bickering at least five minutes ago and showed no sign of stopping soon.

"Well at least I don't hog the bathroom all morning!" yelled Hayato.

"I need to!" Sora loudly argued, "I'm a growing woman."

"You're growing annoying," Hiro mumbled.

"What was that?" Sora snapped, turning to Hiro.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hiro replied.

"Yes I would,"

"Shut up you two," Hayato angrily cut in. "Or I'll make you clean the club floor!"

"You and what army?" Sora demanded.

"Enough!" Clint snapped, "If you three don't shut up, I'll turn this… Or I'll turn around and march right back to the school!"

"Fine," Hayato, Sora and Hiro mumbled, as they all looked away from each other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tamaki scrambled and hid behind a counter in the building he 'entered', the room was dim and empty, apart from a few tables and chairs. Tamaki peeked over the top of the counter, scanning the room for anything.

Then he heard Kaito's voice again. "I activate the field spell, **A Legendary Ocean**!"

Water started to pour out of an open doorway and into the room Tamaki was hiding in.

"What," Tamaki whispered under his breath, as he gently touched the water with his hand. "It's… holographic." He crept toward the door, and peeked around the corner.

Kaito was standing at one end of the much larger room, which was well lit, at least compared to the first room. A girl in a long peach-coloured dress, with a sunhat covering her long burgundyhair, standing at the other end.

"She beautiful…" Tamaki whispered, as he affectionately tilted his head to one side.

Tamaki then noticed the giant rock standing in front of the girl, the rock had small red eyes, short arms and legs and red moss 'hair' with thorns and mushrooms stuck in it at the top.

"They're having a duel!" Tamaki quietly realised.

Meanwhile, on Kaito's side of the room, behind him was an underwater city, with a fast flowing stream of water running down the stairs, slowly filling the large room. In front of the tanned boy stood two monsters, a blue spiky fish creature wielding a trident, and another fish creature, this one donned in purple armour and wielding a shield and sword.

"As you should know, Sakura," Kaito explained, "**Spined Gillman** **(1300/0) **gives all Fish, Sea Serpent and Aqua type monsters an extra 400 attack, and since I control a Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua type monster other than **Atlantean Attack Squad (1400/0)**, he gains an extra 800 attack! Oh and thanks to my field spell they also gain an extra 200 attack!" **(Spined Gillman: Lv3-2/1300-1700-1900/0-200) (Atlantean Attack Squad: Lv3-2/1400-1800-2600-2800/0-200)**

"_This isn't good," _Sakura thought, as she looked at the four cards in her hand, then to her duel disk, which displayed the 3000 Life points she had left, twice as much as Kaito's 1500.

"Now, **Spined Gillman**," Kaito commanded, "Attack her **Naturia Cliff (1500/1000)**, Trident Toss!"

**Spined Gillman **threw its red-tipped trident at Sakura's giant rock. The fish creature then dived into the now deeper water, as the trident embedded itself into **Naturia Rock's **face. The **Spined Gillman **burst out of the water, and forced the trident through **Naturia Cliff**, causing the monster to crumble.

**(Sakura: 3000-2600)**

Another **Naturia Cliff **emerged from under the water, as Sakura explained, "When **Naturia Cliff **is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can summon another level four or lower Naturia monster from my deck in face up attack position."

"Well that won't stop **Atlantean Attack Squad** from attacking!" Kaito ordered, as his other fish creature rushed through the water, sword drawn, it cut **Naturia Cliff **clean in two.

**(Sakura: 2600-1300)**

"Since **Naturia Cliff** was sent to the graveyard," Sakura explained. "I'll summon **Naturia Beetle**, since that was my last **Cliff **you just destroyed, I really need to get a third one of those… Now which pack do they come in again?.." Sakura trailed off, as a large blue eyed beetle, with leaves for wings appeared in front of her, it stared off into space as its eyes blankly blinked.

"I set one card and end my turn," Kaito declared, as a facedown card appeared behind his monsters.

"And now it's my turn," Sakura announced, as she span around and drew the top card of her deck. _"__**Mirror Force**__, that'll come in handy,"_."But first I'll normal summon **Naturia Pumpkin (1400/800)**."

A green pumpkin appeared next to Sakura's beetle, the vegetable sat down in the water, with a relaxed look on its face. The top of its head then opened up and a pair of cherries jumped out.

"Since **Naturia Pumpkin **was normal summoned while you control a monster, I can special summon one Naturia monster from my hand, so I summoned my **Naturia Cherries (200/200)**."

The pair of cherries jumped out **Naturia Pumpkin's **head, and into the water, the two cherries then started to playfully splash each other in the water.

Kaito looked on at Sakura's three monsters, as the cherries continued to splash one another, the pumpkin sitting patiently twiddling its thumbs, and the beetle staring straight into space.

"Now I'll tune my **Cherries (1) **with my **Pumpkin (4) **to summon **Naturia Beast (5/2200/1700)**." Sakura announced.

**Naturia Cherries **skipped a circle around **Pumpkin **as the cherries glowed green, eventually the green glow formed a ring as the cherries faded away. Meanwhile **Naturia Pumpkin **was still twiddling its thumbs even as it disappeared, leaving four small orbs floating in the ring. A column of light then shot up out of the water, through the ring and the stars.

"Another Synchro summon," Tamaki mumbled to himself.

A tiger jumped out of the light, shaking its leafy green striped fur as it landed with a splash in the now knee deep water. Its legs looked like they were made entirely of wood, apart from a tuft of fur at each paw. The tiger licked its lips as it hungrily stared at **Spined Gillman**.

"Now, now, little kitty," teased Sakura, "You can get that fishy later, but first I activate the spell card **Foolish Burial**, which lets me send one monster in my deck to the graveyard, and I choose my **Spore**." A card poked itself out of Sakura's deck, which she grabbed and slid into the graveyard, only to take it and **Naturia Cherries **back out.

**Naturia **beetle's eyes changed from blue to red, as it aggressively fluttered its leafy wings and leapt into the air. **(400-1800/1800-400)**

"Oh I almost forgot," Sakura gasped, "My **Beetle's **attack and defence scores switch every time a spell card is activated, but that's not important now."

"Well what is?" Kaito asked.

"Oh," Sakura replied, "This. By banishing one plant-type monster in my graveyard, I can revive my **Spore (400/800)**, with the extra bonus of having the banished monsters level added to its own." **Spore (Lv1-2)**

A small fluffy, round, light-blue plant, with large blue eyes and a wide smile, emerged dripping wet from the water, and started to bounce around Sakura's field.

"Wait a second," Kaito smirked, "If you're doing what I think you're doing, you can't do it. To summon **Barkion **you need an Earth tuner, but **Spore **is a Wind monster."

"That's why I have this spell card," Sakura countered, "**Earth Enchantment**, which changes all monsters I control to Earth attribute, at least until the end phase."

**Spore's** flashed for a second before its blue fluff changed colour to a dirty brown.

"Crap," Kaito muttered.

"And now I'll tune my Earth-attribute **Spore (2) **with my **Beetle (4) **to summon one of my most powerful monsters, **Naturia Barkion (6/2500/1800)**."

Spore transformed into two green synchro rings, which circled around **Beetle **which faded into four small star orbs. A horizontal beam of light shot through the two rings. When the light faded a long slim dragon, with brown spiky scales along it back, and smooth white scales on its underbelly and face. Short pairs of arms were placed periodically along its body, with small patches of green moss growing on the dragon's body.

"Now **Naturia Beast**, now you can have your meal, attack **Spined Gillman**, Nature Slash!"

**Naturia Beast **pounced on **Spined Gillman** , the fish creature tried to defend itself with it trident, but the beast knocked it away with one swipe of its claw. The two creatures were knocked under into the water, where **Naturia Beast **tore **Spined Gillman **to shreds with its claws.

**(Kaito: 1500-1200)**

Kaito's eyes widened as his **Atlantean Attack Squad's **attack plummeted from 2800 to 1600, by its own and **Spined Gillman's **effects.

"Now, **Barkion**," Sakura continued, "Attack! Nature Stream."

**Barkion **drew in a deep breath, and then exhaled a cloud of green gas, the gas then engulfed Kaito's monster, causing it pain until it finally shattered.

**(Kaito: 1200-300)**

"Crap," Kaito hissed, "this isn't good, one more attack and I'm done for."

"Kaito," Tamaki whispered to himself, except somebody was now behind him, breathing down his neck. That somebody then lifted Tamaki up by the back of the blazer collar…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile…

"Uhhhr," moaned Sora, "I'm tired of walking."

"Oh, be quiet," Hayato whined about his sister.

"Hey," Clint turned and glared at the two, "We are almost there, just a few more minutes."

"You said that a few minutes ago," Hiro pouted.

"You three are idiots…" Clint mumbled, as he turned back around and continued to walk forward again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Since I've done everything I can do," Sakura admitted, "I'll just set one card and end my turn." A face down card materialised under the water.

"My turn," Kaito half heartedly announced, as he started to draw his card.

"Looks like we've got an uninvited guest!" Somebody announced, as he dropped Tamaki into the room.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry," Tamaki begged, as he fell to the floor.

"What were you doing here?" 'Somebody' asked, as he stepped into the light, revealing himself as a tall, well built blonde boy, dressed completely in white.

"William," snapped Sakura, "That is no way to treat a guest."

"He's not a guest, he's a trespasser. I don't even know his name." William, the blonde boy, replied.

"Tam…" Tamaki whimpered.

"Tamaki," Kaito spitefully answered.

"You know him? William asked.

"I only met him this morning," Kaito answered, "I left him at a bus stop, he must have followed me."

"I swear it was an accident!" pleaded Tamaki, "I fell inside, I promise. I'm sorry!"

"What do you think we should do with him?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm…" pondered William, "Breaking and entering…"

"I didn't break anything," Tamaki desperately added.

"Trespassing…"

"It was an accident, I swear, I leant against the door and it swung open," Tamaki cried, as he flung himself at William's ankles, ignoring the holographic water flowing over him.

"He will… duel me!" William announced.

"A duel?" Tamaki replied, "As punishment?"

"Oooh, you're in trouble now," Sakura smiled.

"Then , we'll wait until Bruno gets here, then you'll really be punished." William added.

"Eeep…" Squeak Tamaki. _"What the hell have I gotten myself into? If only I hadn't of come in here, all of this wouldn't be happening!"_

"So let's duel! You and me, right now!" William announced, a dark and scary aura seemed to appear around him, as he towered over the cowering Tamaki.

"Eh Hem!" Kaito loudly coughed, "I believe Sakura and I are already duelling! And it's my turn!" He announced as pulled the top card off his deck. _"If this card isn't a Sea Serpent monster, I'm done for." _

Kaito held the card in the air as he glanced down at his hand, **Deep Sea Diva (200/400) **and **Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon (2800/1600)**. He flipped over his drawn card, **Imairuka (1000/1000)**.

"Yes," Kaito smiled. "I'll start my turn by normal summoning **Deep Sea Diva (Lv2-1/200-400/400-800)**."

A pink scaled mermaid jumped out of the water, several of her fins gracefully waved in the air as she dove back into the rising water.

"And when **Deep Sea Diva **is normal summoned I can special summon a level three or lower Sea Serpent from my deck," Kaito explained. "And I choose my **Atlantean Heavy Infantry (Lv2-1/0-200/1600-1800)**."

Another fish creature, this one equipped with two large, half-circle, spike shields, stood up out of the water, as **Deep Sea Diva** emerged from the water as well.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of sushi?" teased Sakura, "because I'm not, well I mean it is icky, but not scary… icky…"

"I'm not done yet!" Kaito announced, "Once per turn, while I control **Atlantean Heavy Infantry **I can normal summon an extra time, so long as that monster happens to be a Sea Serpent, like my **Imairuka (Lv2-1/1000-1200/1000-1200)**!" Kaito smiled as he excitedly slapped the card on his duel disk.

A cartoon-ish dolphin, leapedout of the water and high in the air, doing multiple summersaults and other aerial acrobatics.

"Aren't dolphin's mammals?" Sakura wondered aloud, "Because you said it was a Sea Serpent, but real dolphins are mammals aren't they?"

**Imairuka **gasped at the height of its jump, and began to panic as it fell toward the water, eventually awkwardly landing in the water, making a large splash. Only surfacing a few seconds later, face-up and unmoving with dizzying swirls in its eyes.

"Sea World reject," mumbled William. "And anyway, what difference do those three monsters make? Sakura has your spell and trap cards locked down, you've only got 300 life points left, what chance do you think you have, playing with weak monsters like that?"

"Ahhh." Kaito replied, with a more upbeat tone than before. "But weak monsters build are the bridge between duelists and stronger monsters, without them, we couldn't play. So I'll send my three low level water monsters to the graveyard to summon this bad boy from my hand."

A tidal wave, built up behind Kaito, it harmlessly swept over him as it slowly engulfed his side of the field, but his three monsters were sucked into the massive wave. Then the massive shadow of a creature appeared to be swimming in the wave.

"Say hello to **Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon**." Kaito smiled, as a massive blue scaled sea creature burst from the wave. It's golden and silver plate armour over its tail and back glinted into the well lit room. The creature had a massive trident on the end of its tail, which it then used to swat, **Naturia Beast **into the wall, were it shattered into pieces, all in one smooth motion as the wave continued to engulf Sakura's side of the field, harmlessly drifting over Sakura and her other monster.

"When, **Atlantean Heavy Infantry **is sent to the graveyard to activate a water monster's effect, such as **Poseidra's **summoningI get to destroy one face-up card my opponent controls."

"So, what?" Sakura asked, "I still have my **Barkion **and my face…" Sakura looked down at her duel disk, realising two things; one, that her **Mirror Force **had ejected itself from her duel disk, and two all the water that was in the room ten seconds ago was gone. "Where did all the water go?" Sakura asked, looking around her, "did it evaporate on me?"

"No," William sternly answered, "all the water disappeared because, he returned his field spell to his hand, as well as every other spell and trap card on the field."

"How?" Tamaki asked, sitting next to William's feet.

"When **Poseidra **is summoned by his own effect," Kaito explained, "All spell and trap cards are returned to their owner's hands. And if three or more spell or trap cards happen to be returned… All monsters you control, lose 300 attack, for each. Go **Poseidra**! Sea shiver!" **Poseidra **then let out an ear-piercing roar.

"But that's… if I had three groups of three-hundred flowers, I would have… 900 attack!" Sakura gasped.

**Barkion **began to shiver from the cold, it started to breathe heavily. **(2500-1600)**

"She's lost," scowled William.

"Well then finish me off." Sakura calmly sighed.

"But that's not enough," Tamaki noted, "The difference in their monster attack is only 1200 points! She'd still have 100 life points left."

"I will!" Sakura happily gasped.

"Sorry," Kaito apologised, "but no she won't. Because with her beast destroyed, she can't negate my spell cards, so I'll activate my **Legendary Ocean **field spell, which…"

"We all know what it does," frowned William, sounding as if he were getting impatient.

The underwater ruins appeared behind Kaito again, water ran over the steps, and began to slowly fill the room again. (**Poseidra Lv7-6/2800-3000/1600-2800)**.

"Now **Poseidra**," Kaito ordered, "finish her off! Torrential Tail Swipe!"

**Poseidra **swung its tail onto **Barkion's **face, sending the Earth Dragon violently crashing to the ground, shattering on impact.

**(Sakura: 1300-0)**

"Oh well," Sakura smiled. "I lost."

The field faded as both players deactivated their duel disk, and approached the two onlookers.

"Get ready," William seemed to growl, as Tamaki stood up.

"B… but I don't have a duel disk…" Tamaki shyly replied.

William ignored Tamaki, as he marched down to his end of the room.

"Well here you go," Sakura smiled handing Tamaki her duel disk. "You can borrow mine, it looks like it'll fits your scrawny girly arms. Just have it back before nine, okay?"

"Yes… Th… Thankyou," Tamaki happily sighed, as he imagined hearts floating around Sakura.

"Good luck," Sakura smiled, as she gently guided Tamaki to the end of the duel field.

'T…Thankyou… beautiful Sak… Sakura," Tamaki almost failed to get out, as he walked himself over to where Kaito was standing moments ago.

When Tamaki was finally out of earshot, Sakura whispered to Kaito, in a horrifically cheerful tone. "He's going to be slaughtered."

"He doesn't even know what he's in for," Kaito replied. "I haven't ever seen William lose a duel before."

"Finally!" William smirked as he activated his duel disk, "I thought this was going to take all day!"

Tamaki pulled his deck out his pocket, it had been a long time since it had even been out of his house, let alone in a duel. He inserted his deck into the deck holder of the duel disk, and… nothing happened.

"Did I b… b… break it?" Tamaki panicked, frantically checking the machine.

"The switch is on the underside, next to arm band." William scowled.

"You're so silly," giggled Sakura.

Tamaki flicked the switch on his duel disk. "Searching for duel link," a robotic voice droned, "Duel link found, ready to begin."

Both duelists drew the top five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" both duelists declared; William confidently, Tamaki, not as much…

**(Tamaki: 4000/William: 4000)**

"I'll take the first attacking move!" William announced.

Tamaki waited for William to make his move.

"The first attacking move," William repeated himself.

"Well go on." Tamaki hesitantly urged.

"First attacking move." William repeated himself, with a meaner tone. "You. Go. First."

"Oh… Okay," Tamaki sheepishly smiled, as everyone else groaned. "I guess I will!"

He drew the top card from his deck. Looking over his hand, which contained: **Geargiano**, **Roll Out**, **Geargiarmor**, **Fairy Meteor Crush**, **Seven Tools of the Bandit** and his drawn card, **Reload**. "Ummm…. Okay… Not the best hand. I'll set a monster and end my turn." Tamaki declared, as a card backing appeared in front of him.

"Is that all?" William asked, grasping the top card of his deck.

"Yes," Tamaki replied.

"Well, suit yourself." William replied, "It's your funeral! My turn. I begin by activating the spell card known as **Charge of the Light Brigade**, which by sending the top three cards of my deck," William flashed the top three cards at Tamaki: **Wulf, Lightsworn Beast**, **Beckoning Light**, and **Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter**. "And I get to add a level four or lower Lightsworn monster frommy deck to my hand." **(Deck: 30)**

As William added his card to his hand, a large heavily muscled humanoid wolf appeared on the field. The beast had glowing sharp claws and wielded a long golden staff.

"Where the heck did that card come from?" Tamaki panicked, as the white wolf snarled at him.

"When **Wulf **just happens to be sent from my deck to the graveyard, he is automatically special summoned." Explained William.

"At the cost of being unable to normal summon or set him!" Sakura cheerfully added.

"And now I summon the monster I added from my deck to my hand, **Jain Lightsworn Paladin (1800/1200)**!"

A white haired knight, in literally shining white armour materialised on the field next to **Wulf**.

"**Jain**," William commanded, "Attack his face down monster with silver blade."

**Jain's **drew his sword and dashed towards Tamaki set monster, as the swordsman approached Tamaki's face down monster, it flipped up revealing two large metal shields. **(Jain: 1800-2100)**

"Ha!" Tamaki laughed, "My **Geargiarmor (1100/1900) **has 1900 defence. There's no way your monster can scratch that armor. Plus I get to add a Geargia monster from my deck to my hand, like my **Geargiaccelrator**."

A card slid out of Tamaki's deck, while the short boy added the card to his hand, **Jain's** sword sliced through the two shields like butter, and the gear-shaped robot on the other side, spreading gears and cogs all over Tamaki's field. (**Jain: 2100-1800)**

"Gah!" Tamaki gasped, "How? You should've taken damage! My monster had a higher defence than your monster's attack."

"Thanks for the rules explanation," William replied, "Now let me explain. When **Jain **attacks, he gains 300 attack during the damage step. Anybody would know that, wellanybody except you. Now I think you still have my **Wulf **to contend with."

**Wulf **dropped its weapon and propped down on all fours, and sped toward Tamaki, who stood there jaw open wide. As the beast neared its target, it raised its claws and struck Tamaki full force with them, knocking the boy over.

**(Tamaki: 4000-1900)**

"Ouch, half his points in one turn," Kaito cringed.

"Hmmp," shrugged Sakura, "serves him right for using for using polluting machines, no matter how cute they happen to be."

"_She thinks I'm cute!" _Tamaki thought, as he stood up. _"Well that just means I have to win this duel! To impress that beautiful girl!"_

"I'll end my turn," William announced, as he slipped the top two cards of his deck into the graveyard, a monster and a spell. "Since I control **Jain** I'm forced to send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard during each of my end phases." **(Deck: 28)**

"It's my turn!" Tamaki announced, pulling the top card off his deck.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well here we are," Clint announced, as he showed the still bickering trio, a simple building, with a smooth stone wall painted white, with a few large windows

"What is it?" asked Hayato.

"A building genius," Sora sarcastically answered.

"It's your competition," Clint answered, "another duel club."

"Another club?" Hiro repeated.

"Oh really!" Hayato smirked, punching his fist into his other hand. "Let's see about that. Stealing my ideas."

"They've been open a while now!" Clint explained, "And you'll never believe who owns…"

"Here I come!" Hayato screamed as he ran through the open door, with Hiro and Sora not far behind, as Clint pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: **Ha Ha! That was a much faster update than last time and a 4000 word chapter on top of that. Well I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and it shouldn't be quite as long. I kind of wish I could write each chapter at a consistent length, but hey what am I going to do?


	9. A Rival Appears Pt2

**Ham Man: **This chapter is going to be short, I hope... But in the meantime here's what the execs at Konami, Toei, Shonen Jump and Kazuki Takahashi have waiting for!

I Ham Man, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, GX, 5D's or ZeXal, I do however own several hundred, or thousand, Yu-Gi-Oh trading cards, and I haven't counted properly since about 400…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 9: A Rival Appears Pt2**

Tamaki looked at his drawn card, **Heavy Mech Support Platform**. He was staring down an 1800 attack **Jain, Lightsworn Paladin **and a 2100 attack **Wulf Lightsworn Beast**. He looked through the now seven cards in his hand, "Damn I was hoping for a level 4 monster," Tamaki cursed.

**(Tamaki: 1900/ William: 4000)**

"Are you going to take your turn?" William asked, "Or am I going to die of old age."

"I'd prefer the second option," Tamaki mumbled. He then looked through his hand **Geargiano**, **Roll Out**, **Fairy Meteor Crush**, **Seven Tools of the Bandit**, **Reload**, and the most resent additions of **Geargiaccelerator **and **Heavy Mech Support Platform**. "I could use **Reload **to redraw my hand, but I could end up with something even worse…"

"Come on!" Sakura yelled, "Hurry up Tomato!"

"Tamaki…" Kaito corrected the girl, astonished at how she could think someone was named Tomato.

"Oh!" Sakura innocently hissed through her teeth, "Come on! Hurry up Tamaki; I want to see you get whipped already!"

"Thank you beautiful Sakura!" Tamaki loving smiled, before regaining his composure and turning to William. "Prepare to lose! I summon **Geargiano (500/1000)**!"

A small robot materialized in front of Tamaki, it was made almost entirely of small green and dark red gears, between two larger silver ones, appeared on the field. The robots two thin metallic arms, wearing blue gear-shaped wristbands on either hand.

"Bah!" William laughed, you plan to beat me with that thing?"

"No," Tamaki replied, "but since I do control a Geargia monster, I can special summon **Geargiaccelerator (1400/600) **from my hand in face up defence position."

A blue and yellow race car, sped out of nowhere and quickly hit the brakes as it turned, only to flip over and skidded along the ground, coming to a complete stop just next to **Geargiano**. Then a machine similar to **Geargiano **fell out of the driver's seat, and on top of the original **Geargiano**.

"_Now," _Tamaki thought, _"If he attacks __**Geargiano**__, I'll be left with 300 life points, so I'll use reload to protect…_" Tamaki looked up to see his two monsters squabbling over the race car. Eventually devolving into a slap fight.

"And how are those two supposed to beat me?" William taunted, "They can't even beat themselves!"

"Hey! Whoever you are!" Yelled a familiar, well familiar to Tamaki, voice. As a brown haired boy dressed in a blue blazer and black pants, ran screaming into the room. A dark haired girl, and a tall, well built boy not far behind.

"Okay, who the hell stole my idea?" Hayato demanded. "Who made another duel club behind my back?"

"Oh dear God…" Tamaki moaned, as Hayato angrily scanned the room, stopping at Tamaki.

"It was you!" He yelled, "You stole my idea, the only reason you joined my club is to learn how to start your own!"

"No I didn't," Tamaki panicked.

"Oh, okay then!" Hayato replied, having calmed down.

"You idiot!" scolded Sora, slapping Hayato on the back of the head. "He's lying, he really is behind this, aren't you Tamaki?"

"Yes beautiful Sora," Tamaki passionately replied. "Whatever you say."

"See," Hiro commented, "he admitted it!"

"What the hell are you all doing in here?" William yelled, pulling the attention of everyone in the room to himself.

Hayato stared at the somewhat familiar blonde boy for a moment, then whispered to Sora, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes it is," Sora whispered back, "I'd recognise that face almost anywhere."

"You're William Atlas!" cried Hayato, "Son of Jack Atlas!"

"Atlas!" gasped Hiro.

"Atlas!" Sakura gasped, the added, "I know that."

"Atlas?" Tamaki wondered, "You mean like the book?"

"It's you two!" William ground his teeth together. _"I remember them. That day, their father lost against mine. Then I stole their father's cards, the looks on their faces. I never thought I'd see them again, but now…"_

"Let me at him! I'll kill him!" Hayato yelled, as Hiro held him by his blazer collar.

"No let me at him!" Sora argued, who was also being held back by Hiro. "I just want to kill him a bit, okay a lot, okay he's dead meat!"

"Guy's don't kill him," urged Hiro, "It's Tamaki that were mad at! And besides, what did he do to you?"

"He stole our father's cards years ago!" Hayato answered, struggling against Hiro. "I bet the brat still has them somewhere." He then turned to Tamaki. "And don't think you're off the hook Tamaki!"

"W… Why me?" Tamaki panicked, "I didn't do anything!" His two gear monsters, continued their 'fight' over the race car.

"You broke in here!" William yelled.

"You're all yelling!" Sakura screamed.

"You're all insane," Kaito muttered, as he leant against the wall and watched the chaos ensue.

Clint walked into the room, and momentarily glanced around; taking in the events around him, then calmly and quietly stepped back out of the room.

"Everybody SHUT UP!" William yelled, loud enough to shake the walls, and get everybody's attention again, even Tamaki's bickering monsters.

"The only killing here is to be done by me!" William declared, pointing at Tamaki, "And he's the victim."

"No way, he stole my club idea!" Hayato complained.

"What club idea?" Sakura asked, "I don't even know who you are, unless I've forgotten when I fell out of that tree the other day… Oh my Gosh, I have amnesia!"

"But I know who you are!" Hayato replied, "You're Sakura Fudo, daughter of legendary signers Yusei and Akiza Fudo!"

"Oh my Gosh…" Sakura gasped, "You're psychic!"

"I am!" Hayato gasped, "And I though I could just see duel spirits." Hayato's comment earned him a slap upside the head courtesy of Sora.

"Oh, and so is my sister." Hayato added, which earned him another slap.

"Why don't you just wear a sign," moaned Sora.

"But that doesn't mean anything," reminded Hiro, "they still stole our idea."

"Yeah, you must have had spies, in our classes," Hayato suggested, "listening to our every word, hearing our most private thoughts."

"Or Tamaki just told them about it," Hiro added.

"That didn't happen, how could it happen?" Tamaki complained. "It's been one day since I found out about the club."

"And we've been open for six months now," Sakura admitted, I know since I seen a rabbit that day, in the park, because its not very likely you'd see a rabbit at a dueling stadium, or something like that…"

"Oh…" Hayato winced, "Sorry," he whistled through his teeth.

"That's okay," Sakura replied, "Everybody makes mistakes sometimes, what's important is…"

"Stop talking! You talk enough already!" snapped William.

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura snapped, flames seemed to burn around her as she intensely glared at William.

Ignoring Sakura, William continued, "Is that all?"

"No," Tamaki replied, "because… because…" He quickly glanced over his cards, eventually looking over **Geargiano**.

"_Ahhh." Kaito replied, with a more upbeat tone than before. "But weak monsters build are the bridge between duelists and stronger monsters, without them, we couldn't play."_

"Aha!" Tamaki proclaimed, "You shouldn't underestimate weak monsters, or else you'll lose! I activate the effect of my **Geargiano **by tributing it, I can special summon a level four machine monster in my graveyard, but its effect are negated!"

As the two gear monster began to hoist the race car right side up again, on of the monsters suddenly exploded, into several smaller gears, leaving the reaming monster shocked at what just happened, dropping the car back down.

"I revive **Geargiarmor (1100/1900)**," Tamaki declared, as the gears left over from **Geargiano **started to come together in a large circle, as the gears turned and the space between them glowed white, then Tamaki's gear piloting half a robot with large shield rose from the glowing circle.

"Am I supposed to be scared of those two?" William teased. "Because if they are I'm not impressed."

"Impress this!" Tamaki triumphantly replied. "I use my level four **Geargiarmor **and **Geargiaccelerator** to construct an overlay network!"

"Alright," cheered Hayato, having lost his suspicion of Tamaki. "Kick his ass!"

"Yeah!' cheered Sora, "Make him cry!"

"Oh yes I will beautiful Sora," Tamaki lovingly smiled as he grabbed a card from his back pocket. "I overlay my **Geargiaccelerator **with my **Geargiarmor **to Xyz summon **Gear Gigant X (2300/1500)**!"

Tamaki's two machines began to compress into small brown orbs, as a portal appeared on the floor behind them.

"_**Gear Gigant X**__!" thought William_, _"That's an extremely rare card; I wouldn't expect someone who couldn't even turn on a duel disk to own one." _

A large robot, made almost entirely from red, green and blue gears, floated out of the portal. It landed as the large gear attached to the machine's back, as well as several others over its body, began to turn. The blue sunglasses-shaped plate welded to the machine's chest gleamed in the rooms light.

"2300 attack?" William questioned, "Not the most powerful card ever."

"It is to me!" Tamaki replied, "My dad gave me that card. It was a few years ago…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two figures sat hunched over a table, in a small dark room, only barely illuminated by the occasional flicker of a fireplace in the corner. One of the figures was a middle-aged man blonde haired man. The other was a young short boy, wearing glasses too big for his face. The two were playing duel monsters on the table, the game was almost over. With the man having two monster in attack position, and the boy having a single monster in attack position.

"Now watch this Tamaki." The man smiled. "I overlay my level four **Battle Footballer (1000/2100) **and **UFO Turtle (1400/1200) **to Xyz summon **Gear Gigant X (2300/1500)**." The man, stacked the former two monsters together. And placed the third monster on the top of the two.

"Wow! Go Dad!" Cheered a younger Tamaki, even though he was about to lose.

"Now **Gear Gigant X**, attack my son's **Geargiano**!" The man ordered, as Tamaki grabbed a pencil and scribbled on a piece of paper. **Tamaki: ****4000****. ****2800****. ****3800****. ****2600****. ****1500****. **And finally **0**.

"Well it looks like you win again," Tamaki happily smiled.

"We're all winners," Tamaki's father smiled back, "you had fun didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I have to go to work now. And I might not be back for a while…"

"How long?"

Tamaki's father sighed, "I don't know, however long they need me down in the mines fixing those machines. But to make sure I come back…" He handed Tamaki his card, **Gear Gigant X**. "Promise me you'll take care of that card, and you can keep it. It's yours, never lose it, and never, ever give it up."

"Really?" Tamaki asked; a feeling of pure joy spread across his face as his father nodded. "Okay, I promise."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Enough with the sob story!" Snapped William. "I'm dying of old age here!"

"Fine," Tamaki replied, a hint of anger in his voice. "Now I activate the spell card **Reload **in my hand, which shuffles these four cards back into my deck." Tamaki placed the cards on the top of his deck; the duel disk then automatically shuffled the cards and spat four cards out on the floor.

"You're supposed to catch them, silly." Sakura smiled.

"I… I know." Tamaki replied, picking up his cards; **Time Machine**, **Dimensional Prison**, **Fissure** and **Geargiano Mk-II**. "Now **Gear Gigant X **attack **Jain**!" he ordered.

**Gear Gigant X **set its sights on **Jain**, as the machine ran toward the warrior, holding its fist behind itself, winding up for a punch. As the two monsters neared each other **Jain **swung its sword, and **Gigant **released its fist.

**Jain's **strike left barely a scratch on** Gigant's** metal plating, but **Gigant's **mighty punch sent the warrior back several metres, disintegrating upon hitting the ground.

**(William: 4000-3500)**

"Barely a scratch," William winced.

"He hates it when he gets damaged," Sakura explained, "He says it messes with his 'Mojo', but I don't see how a monkey with a giant brain would help…"

"Well then damage him some more!" Hayato yelled. "Avenge our stolen cards!"

"Yeah!" Sora added, "Piss him off! No even better, beat him."

"Do that thing," Hiro chanted.

"Alright then, beautiful Sora, I will beat him!" Tamaki smirked, "Next I activate the spell card **Fissure**, which destroys the monster on your field with the lowest attack, but since you do only have one monster… That means that **Wulf **is a goner anyway!"

A small earthquake seemed to shake the room, as a large crack in the floor opened up under **Wulf**, causing the beast to fall in. Using its claws, the beast clung to the side of the chasm, only to be shaken off by the tremors, and fall to its fiery death in the magma below.

"I set two cards," Tamaki continued, "And now I activate the effect of **Gear Gigant X**, by detaching an overlay unit, I can add a low level machine monster from my deck to hand."

Two facedown cards appeared in front of Tamaki, as one of the brown orbs entered **Gigant's **body, as the gears began to spin faster. And a card eventually popped out of Tamaki's deck, which he then added to his hand.

"I'll end my turn with that." Tamaki smiled with satisfaction.

"You'll pay for that," William scowled, as he drew his card. "Oh boy, you're really going to pay for that."

"He's doomed now," Sakura smiled, "it's a shame though, he was putting up such a good fight."

"It's only been two turns," Kaito noted.

"Yeah well he's only going to need two more, to take him down!" Cheered Hayato. "Go Tamaki, show them what the Kudo Club is made of!"

"The Kudo club?" Hiro asked, giving Hayato a shifty glare.

"It… sounds catchy…" Hayato nervously replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"If everybody is paying attention," William smiled with sadistic glee. "Since I have four different Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, I'm allowed to special summon, a monster so powerful and rare that it's considered an honour to be beaten to death by it!" A golden spiral appeared on William's field, it began to grow larger and brighter, eventually consuming William's entire field.

"To… Death!" Tamaki gulped.

"It can't be," Hayato gasped, "can it?"

"It… is," Sora echoed.

"I've never even seen it outside of TV." Hiro smiled.

"AND IT'S BEING USED AGAINST HIM!" The trio yelled out, angrily pointing toward Tamaki.

"I summon, the embodiment of light and power itself, **Judgement**** Dragon (3000/2600)**!"

Tamaki saw a large shadow stepping out of the light, the shadow of a dragon.

"Shit," Tamaki panicked, as the light faded, leaving a large white, dragon, with what looked like feathers, fur and whiskers along its head and body, two large angel wings extended out of its back.

"3000 ATTACK!" Tamaki screamed. As the dragon blew steam out it nostrils.

"It gets better," William smirked, "You know how you said 'you shouldn't underestimate weak monsters', well you really shouldn't underestimate stronger monsters. I know activate the effect of my **Judgement Dragon**, at the mere cost of 1000 Life Points, the whole field is cleared, except for himself of course. Go Judgement Day!"

**(William: 3500-2500)**

"What! That's ridiculous!" Tamaki protested.

**Judgement Dragon **began to glow gold, as it held its wings back along its body, it seemed to be building power as its body glowed intensely.

"Here it comes," Hayato whispered.

**Judgement Dragon **released the energy it had stored in one massive roar, sending a massive shockwave over Tamaki's field that instantly destroyed his two traps. **Gear Gigant X **managed to hold on a few more seconds, but was sent flying backwards and shattered in mid air, sending small gears everywhere.

"Heh, now you're wide open," William smirked.

"Not exactly," Tamaki smiled, as the gears around him started to gather together in a small pile. "When **Gear Gigant X **leaves the field, I can summon one level three or lower **Geargia **monster from my graveyard, so I'll revive my **Geargiano **in defence position to protect my life points." The pile of gears fell apart, as **Geargiano **jumped out of them, landing on the ground nearby as it crossed its arms over its body.

"Sweet!" Hayato cheered, "He's safe!"

"Until next turn," added Sora.

"There isn't going to be a next turn," William replied, "because I activate **Judgement Dragon's **effect again!"

**(William: 2500-1500)**

"AGAIN!" Tamaki gasped, his jaw near hitting the floor.

**Judgement Dragon **began to glow again, storing energy in its body. And eventually releasing the energy in one mighty roar, which immediately sent the small **Geargiano **flying, straight into Tamaki's face, sending the boy flying to the ground.

"And now **Judgement Dragon **end this pathetic little scrap!" William commanded, "Attack him directly, Ultimate Judgement!"

**Judgement Dragon's **wings glowed gold as it took to the air, as it quickly swooped at Tamaki, only to pull upwards at the last second. As it pulled up, the dragon flicked its wings at Tamaki, sending hundreds of golden streaks of light flying at the boy, blinding everyone in the room, again.

**(Tamaki: 1900-0)**

When the light, and **Judgement Dragon, **faded Tamaki was lying flat on his back, a little singed from the attack, he was completely out cold, his glasses several metres behind him.

"And we have a winner!" Sakura announced, "But don't worry, our runner up gets a consolation prize!" she held up a model house, "the home version of our club, just don't trespass in this building, because you won't fit!"

"Eh?!" Sora winced, as she gave Sakura a strange look.

"Oh," Sakura noticed Sora's expression. "Do you want one too?"

Hayato and Hiro were leaning over Tamaki, checking him for signs of life.

"Tamaki, are you okay?" Hayato asked with concern.

"Here, lets put these on him," Hiro said, placing Tamaki's glasses over his eyes.

"Mmurrr…" Tamaki groaned, regaining semi-consciousness, "My mumssss… gonna killll meeeee…"

"Okay he's alive," Hayato nodded.

"Well ask him?" Hiro urged.

"Hey Tamaki!" Hayato yelled into Tamaki face, "What was it like? To be attacked by such a magnificent creature."

"I… see… grandma…' Tamaki replied.

"We're losing him!" shouted Hiro.

"How's Osaka these days Grandma? Do you have any sweets?" Tamaki smiled, as he raised his arm and waved his hand.

"Okay, now I have no idea." Hiro corrected.

A male voice yawned from the doorway, "Why are there people here I don't know the names of?" A few seconds of silence passed, "Eh, I don't care anymore."

Everyone turned to see an older boy, with messy raven hair, leaning up against the door frame, apparently asleep as he was snoring loudly.

"That's…" Hiro began.

"Bruno Fudo…" Hayato finished.

"There trespassers," William answered, still standing on the dueling field.

"Hey!" argued Hayato, "we're no ordinary trespassers. We are the members of the Kudo Dueling Club, and we're here to… to… what are here for again?"

"I don't know," Hiro replied, "Clint brought us here."

"Clint…" Sakura thought out loud, "I've heard that name before… but where?"

"He was here yesterday," Bruno yawned from the doorway. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

"It was yesterday," William replied.

"Wait!" Bruno gasped, now fully alert, "A rival dueling club?"

"Yeah!" Hayato passionately replied, "It's my dream! I will own the most entertaining dueling club known to man! Together with my sister, Sora, friends Hiro and Tamaki, we will make my dreams come true."

"What about my dreams?" quizzed Sora.

"So…' Bruno summarized, nodding to Hayato, Hiro, Sora and Tamaki. "You four, are planning to open the most entertaining duel club ever…"

"Yes." Hayato nodded.

Bruno suddenly fell back into his sleepy state. "Never going to happen. What do four kids know about entertainment?"

"Errr. I'll prove it to you," Hayato growled, as he started to pry the duel disk off Tamaki's arm. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Maybe later…" snored Bruno.

"Now!" Hayato demanded, somehow managing to get the duel disk off Tamaki's arm, without tearing Tamaki's arm off his scrawny body.

"Fine, now," grunted Bruno, as he groggily waltzed over to William, his arm reaching out and grabbing air.

William rolled his eyes, as he unclipped his duel disk, and pocketed his deck. Then handed the device to a near-sleepwalking Bruno.

"Let's go!" Hayato announced, as he took Tamaki's deck out of the duel disk and placed his own in. "I won't be needing this," he handed Tamaki's deck to Hiro. "Take Tamaki to the sidelines, this could get ugly."

"Alright," Hiro nodded, as he bent over to pick Tamaki up. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't lose." Hiro added, as he hoisted Tamaki over his shoulder.

"Wheeee!" Tamaki cried, still in a daze.

As Hiro carried Tamaki to a safe place, Hayato turned to Bruno. "Are you ready? Because I'm going to mop the floor with you… then I'm going to track mud inside, just so I can wipe the floor with you again!"

"That's the worst insult ever!" yelled Sora.

"Shut up!" Hayato yelled back.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," Bruno yawned, "Just, make this quick, I have a tight schedule to sleep… err… keep."

"Let's duel!"

**(Hayato: 4000/ Bruno: 4000)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: **So Tamaki lost his first duel of the series, well join the club, specifically the club they're all in now. But can Hayato take down Bruno, the son of Yusei and Akiza?

Also, I would just like to note. Bruno is not Bruno! … I mean, my Bruno, fanfic Bruno is NOT canon Bruno. He's just named after him, as I thought it would make sense for Yusei to pay a respect to the guy who came from the future and saved him from a freaking black hole, that is all.


	10. A Rival Appears Pt3

**Ham Man: **Chapter 10. Woo! Double digits baby! The big 1-0! A Strike, the…

…

What? That's all the 10 puns I had, but more importantly… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I have a pet dog, cat, rabbit and duck, that counts for something right? Right?... No. Okay then, moving on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 10: A Rival Appears Pt3**

"Duel!" both Hayato and Bruno announced, drawing the top five cards off their decks.

**(Hayato: 4000/ Bruno: 4000)**

"If you don't mind, I'll take the first turn." Bruno yawned, resting his head on his shoulder. "I summon **Scrap Beast (1600/1300)**, set two cards and end my turn."

A pile of scrap fell from the ceiling, landing with a noisy clatter in front of Bruno, bolts and pieces of scrap metal bounced out of the pile.

"That's no beast," muttered Hayato.

Then, a dog creature, made entirely out of objects normally found in a junkyard, burst out of the pile, sending more pieces of metal around the room. Two face down cards appeared behind the monster.

"Okay, maybe is it a beast," Hayato corrected himself, as he looked at **Scrap Beast's **snarling face. "Isn't that our old toaster Sora?"

"What are you asking me for?" Sora complained "Concentrate! You're up against the son of the greatest duellist of all time, aside from me of course."

Bruno gave Sora a glance, and then bit his bottom lip.

"Oh please," William rolled his eyes, "You couldn't out-duel an egg, hell, you couldn't even out-duel your friend. And besides my father is the current reigning champ." He nodded toward Tamaki, who was still unconscious on the floor, but now on the sidelines.

"Hey at least I don't rely on stolen cards to duel!" Sora retorted.

"You think I use those useless cards in my deck," William replied, "I use them as coasters, and they're not even good at that!"

"Errr…" Sora growled. "If it wouldn't get me in your father's bad books, I'd punch you in that pretty little face of yours."

"Oh so you're a fan of my father are you?" William smirked, "Well I'd like to inform you something; he's almost forty years old, married, oh and guess what? He has kids!"

"Hey what did she ever do to you?" Hayato demanded.

"I can dream can't I?" Sora replied, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh did I hit a sensitive bone?" William teased, but slowly began to gain volume and hostility as he ranted on. "Maybe you should go home and cry into that poster of my father on your wall! Or that plush '**Red Dragon Archfiend**'! Or cry and eat ice cream while you re-watch every one of his duels that you personally recorded off TV! You're nothing more than just another fan girl to him, and that's all you'll ever be to him."

"Sh… Shut… Up!" Sora stammered, as she turned away. "You don't know anything about him."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that. 'I know nothing about my father'." William arrogantly smirked.

Sora ignored William and walked over and sat on the other side of Hiro and Tamaki.

Hayato glanced over to his sister, then to the smiling William, while he drew. "My turn, and I'll start by activating the field spell, **Dragon Ravine**!"

The room flickered away as the scenery changed to a red canyon, with Hayato, Bruno and **Scrap Beast** were standing on rocky pillars, and everyone else on a ledge protruding from the canyon wall. Below, pine trees rested between the thick mists. The setting sun cast the large shadows of dragons flying through the air above.

"Now I activate the effect of my **Dragon Ravine**," Hayato announced, "by discarding one card in my hand, I can either add a level four or lower Dragunity monster from my deck to my hand; so I'll discard my **Dragunity** **Brandistock (600/400)** to add **Dragunity Dux **from my deck to my hand!"

Hayato slid the former card into his graveyard, as the duel disk popped the latter card out of the deck, which Hayato then grabbed and placed it on his duel disk.

"And now I summon **Dragunity Dux (1500/1000)**." Hayato continued.

A man in eagle-head shaped helmet, with artificial wings, golden gauntlets and white armoured tunic, appeared in the sky, before it began to glide down into the canyon.

"Stupid bird man," Sakura giggled, "he can't even fly."

As Sakura finished giggling at **Dux's **supposed death, a light purple dragon, with light blue armour, large round yellow eyes and a blade-like horn on its head, rushed down into the canyon.

"When **Dux **is normal summoned," Hayato explained, "I can equip a level three or lower Dragunity Dragon monster from my graveyard to it, like **Brandistock**. Oh and **Dux **also gains 200 extra attack for each **Dragunity **monster on the field, and I count two!" (**Dux: 1500-1900)**

**Brandistock **flew up out of the canyon at high-speed, with **Dux **clinging onto the dragon's back for dear life, as it rose high into the air.

"_That's the same combo he used against me the other day," _Hiro thought,_ "but he's going to need to play a lot better than to keep up with Bruno."_

"That's a pretty simple combo your friend has there." Kaito remarked. "But then again, it is effective…"

"Now **Dux **attack **Scrap Beast**!" Hayato ordered.

**Dux **and **Brandistock **began a quick descent toward **Scrap Beast**, but as they neared their target a scarecrow made of scrap metal and a discarded helmet came out of nowhere, causing **Brandistock **to slam into it as if it were a reinforced brick wall.

"I activate my trap card **Scrap Iron Scarecrow**; you may remember it from many of my father's duels." Bruno explained.

"I do," Hayato replied. "It negates my attack, then re-sets itself facedown, allowing you to reuse it. But then again…"

As **Brandistock **bounced of the metal scarecrow, **Dux **jumped off the dragon's back and toward **Scrap Beast **destroying it with one quick punch.

**(William: 4000-3700)**

"But of course a monster equipped with **Dragunity Brandistock **is allowed to attack twice during the same battle phase." Bruno explained, as **Brandistock **shook off its crash and swooped down to catch the falling **Dux**. "But what you didn't see coming was my other face down, **Scrap Crash**, since a Scrap monster I control was destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard all face-up spell and trap cards are destroyed!"

The scenery shattered into pixels, as everyone found themselves back in the club room. At the same time **Brandistock **suddenly shattered, breaking into millions of small purple pixels.

"_Shit…"_ Hayato cursed, _"He's already one step ahead of me."_

"Also," Bruno added with one less Dragunity monster on the field, **Dux **loses 200 attack." **(1900-1700)**

"Well, someone's finally awake," Hiro commented.

"Don't expect it to happen for too long," William rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's a heavy sleeper." Sakura added.

"Well in that case I end my turn now," Hayato smiled, as he looked over his remaining four cards: **Flying Kamakiri #1**, **Dragunity Aklys**, **Monster Reincarnation** and **Dragunity Angusticlavii**. _"Not much I can do now!"_

"My turn," Bruno announced drawing his card, his hand now contained: **Scrap Golem**, **One for One**, **Scrap Hunter** and **Scrap Goblin**.

"It's no use," William taunted, "You can't win, you're just some idiot with a dream of being better than he is."

"And you're just some pompous asshole!" Hayato shot back.

"Pompous, Ay?" William replied, "That's such a big word coming from you."

"Hey! Hey!" Bruno called, "Who's duelling who here? You had your turn. Now I activate the spell card **One for One**, which, by discarding a monster from my hand, I can special summon one level one monster from my deck, like **Scrap Searcher (100/300)**!"

Another pile of scrap fell from the ceiling, landing in a pile in front of Bruno. The pile then began to move, before a bird, made entirely from scrap metal, including four searchlights mounted on its back, burst out the pile and hovered in the air. The searchlights on **Scrap Searcher **then scanned over Bruno's field, looking for something…

"What's it doing?" Hiro asked.

"It's searching for…" Sakura started, but was silenced by William placing his hand over her mouth.

"Don't tell them about what it does." William scolded.

"And now I tribute my **Scrap Searcher **to tribute summon my **Scrap Golem (2300/1400)**." Continued Bruno, as **Scrap Searcher **broke apart, scattering scrap metal all over the floor. Then an old large fridge with a microwave on top rose out of the ground, several lengths of pipes were connected to the monster, with a large exhaust pipe and fan, connected to it as an arm. Two small lights in the microwave lit up, symbolising eyes.

"I'd hate to see what came from that fridge," Hiro commented.

"Ugh it even smells bad," Hayato added, holding his nose.

"Well if you think that's bad…" Bruno started.

"It's horrible," Hayato complained, "Somebody, open a window."

"It's from a dump," Bruno snapped, "Of course its going to smell. But now I activate my **Golem's **effect, it lets me special summon a low level scrap monster from my graveyard, to either side of the field. So I'm going to special summon my **Scrap Searcher **to your side of the field in attack position!" Bruno pulled his **Scrap Searcher **out of his graveyard and tossed the card over to Hayato, and due to the rules, was forced to play it in attack position.

**Scrap Golem **opened up the door on its body and let **Scrap Searcher** fly out, all the way onto Hayato's side of the field.

"He's giving himself a weak target to attack!" Sora gasped.

**Scrap Searcher's **spotlights then scanned Hayato's field, stopping over **Dux**.

"What's it doing?" Hayato wondered, before his new monster let out a loud screech and shot several pieces of scrap toward Hayato's monster, impaling and destroying him in a shower of pixels.

"When **Scrap Searcher **is special summon to a player's side of the field," Bruno explained, "all face-up non-scrap monsters are immediately destroyed."

"Shit!" Hayato swore, not only had Bruno destroyed one of his best spell cards, but was about to take a big chunk out of his life points.

"**Scrap Golem **attack!" Bruno ordered, as **Scrap Golem **slowly walked toward **Scrap Searcher**, holding out the fan attached to the end of its arm, spinning rapidly.

"Crap, there has to be something that this card can do," Hayato panicked as he quickly read over the **Scrap Searcher **card on his duel disk. "Winged Beast, Effect, Scrap destroyed, Special Summon, Destroy non-Scrap monsters. Nothing!"

Eventually blade met bird creature and **Scrap Searcher **was torn to pieces by **Golem's **fan blade, sending scrap metal all over Hayato.

**(Hayato: 4000-1800)**

Hayato fell on one knee. "That hurt."

"I'll end my turn there," Bruno smiled, "Since there isn't much else I can do. Let's just hope you can in this situation."

"Man," Hiro commented, "Bruno's put Hayato in a tough spot."

"You think?" Sora sarcastically replied.

"Crap," Hayato panted, "I can't take another hit like that; I have to get rid of **Scrap Golem** somehow." Hayato looked at his hand, and thought. _"The strongest monster I have is __**Angusticlavii**__, but he's too weak, that means this duel depend on my next draw."_ Hayato drew his next card before slowly turning it over…

"_**Icarus Attack**__," _Hayato glanced at his card, then back to his hand. _"The only_ _two Winged Beast monsters I have are again __**Angusticlavii **__and __**Dux**__. But __**Dux **__is in my graveyard and __**Angusticlavii**__ is level five, I do have __**Monster Reincarnation**__ to add __**Dux **__back to my hand, and __**Aklys **__to special summon __**Angusticlavii**__. But either way, he'll think I went through to much trouble to summon something that can't protect me, and even if he doesn't counter I'll be wide open to attacks, but I need a Winged Beast…"  
_

"Well, we're waiting," William sighed, obviously bored.

"I set a monster and a card," Hayato announced, as a facedown monster and card appeared in front of him. "And end my turn."

"What!?" Sora and Hiro gasped, loud enough to wake up Tamaki.

"What happened?" Tamaki gasped as he shot up into a sitting position. "I saw a light, then a dragon, then my shirt was burned… Oh god I'm dead, aren't I?"

"You're not dead," Sora replied.

"Oh, beautiful Sora," Tamaki lovingly replied, "Thankyou for clearing that up!"

Hayato stared at Bruno, as the raven haired boy drew his card. _"I hope he makes the move I predicted, otherwise, there's no way I can win."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: **I don't have much to say here, other than thank god for a short chapter, I would've kept it going for longer, but I felt the duel could use a cliff hanger, so this is the result. But can Hayato take down Bruno, the son of Yusei and Akiza? And will I just repeat questions over and over again? Find out next time!


	11. A Rival Appears Pt4

**Ham Man: **As you know, I don't Yu-Gi-Oh, one comes before two, comes before sixty, comes after twelve, comes before six trillion, comes after five hundred and four, and that T is the 20th letter of the English alphabet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 11: A Rival Appears Pt4**

Hayato had just finished his turn, having set a monster a set card, three cards in his hand and 1800 life points, while his opponent Bruno had a face up **Scrap Golem (2300/1400)**, a face down **Scrap Iron Scarecrow**, one card in his hand and 3700 life points.

'_I hope he falls for my trap," _Hayato thought, as Bruno drew his card and assessed his options. _"When he summons __**Scrap Searcher **__to my field, I can use my __**Icarus Attack **__to blow up his __**Golem **__and facedown."_

"My turn," Bruno announced, "And I'll start by using my **Golem's **effect to summon **Scrap Searcher (100/300) **back to your side of the field," **Scrap Golem **opened up its door again, allowing **Scrap Searcher **to fly out over to Hayato's side of the field.

Hayato grinned.

"Why is he giving Hayato his monster?" Tamaki asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Hiro replied, "He's giving himself an attack target, and with Hayato having 1800 points left, if this attack connects, it's all over."

"Well that's why I'm not going to let that happen," Hayato smiled, as his trap flipped up, "**Icarus Attack**," he explained, "By tributing a Winged Beast monster, such as the one you just gave me, I can destroy two cards on the field, such as your **Scrap Golem **and face down!"

Bruno frowned as his own **Scrap Searcher** became encased in a red aura, and flew toward **Scrap Golem**, breaking through the golem's body and straight into his face down** Scrap Iron Scarecrow**. Both monsters and the trap card exploded in a massive shower of pixels and scrap metal.

"Well it looks like one of them isn't as incompetent as I thought," William smiled, as Hiro and Sora glared at him.

"That's what I get for using the same strategy twice," sighed Bruno, "I'll set one monster face down and end my turn." A face down monster appeared in front of Bruno.

"Well that went well," Kaito said sarcastically.

"Well don't count my brother out yet," Sakura brightly replied. "He's still got twice as many life points, and they have the same fields; one face down monster."

"But Hayato has more cards in his hand, three - soon to be four," Kaito replied, "There's no point in having a large amount of life points and nothing to defend them with."

"I suppose you're right," Sakura agreed, "but Bruno does have a card in his hand, and a face down monster."

Kaito sighed and stared at the ceiling, "I guess there's no stopping her optimism."

"My turn," Hayato announced, drawing his card. _"__**Dragunity Militum**__, I might be able to use her later, but for now…" _Hayato grabbed the face down monster, and flipped it face up, "I flip summon my **Flying Kamakiri #1 (1400/900)**."

Hayato's card flipped over, revealing a large green insect-creature, complete with four paper-thin wings, multiple arms with long green claws at the tips, and two large, orange bug-eyes taking up most of its face.

"That thing is creepy," Tamaki whined, as he hid behind Hiro.

"And now I normal summon **Dragunity Aklys (1000/800)**," Hayato continued.

A slim red dragon with wings attached to its head, and silver amour covering its body, and a spiked horn above its head, appeared in front of Hayato.

"And thanks to **Aklys**," Hayato continued, "I can special summon another Dragunity monster from my hand, and then equip **Aklys **to it. And I chose my **Dragunity Angusticlavii (2100/1000)**!"

A bow-wielding man with an orange and blue beak-shaped helmet, artificial dragon wings of similar colouring and very light armour, appeared on the field. The man then jumped onto **Aklys**, drawing his own bow.

"Now **Flying Kamakiri**," Hayato ordered, "attack Bruno's face down monster!"

**Flying Kamakiri **lunged forward, slashing **Bruno's **facedown monster with its claws. The facedown monster was revealed to be a small creature made from a discarded camera for a body, a bathroom tap for a head, and several other small items for other parts of its body. Somehow the small creature managed to endure the attack.

"What?" Hayato cried, "You're monster should be toast!"

"My monster is **Scrap Goblin (0/500)**," Bruno explained. "And it can't be destroyed by battle but…"

"Well your monster may be untouchable, but you're not!" Hayato replied, cutting Bruno off. "**Angusticlavii **attack! Piercing Bow!"

"Piercing!" gasped Bruno. "Oh crap, I forgot about its effect!'

"What's piercing?" Tamaki asked.

"You don't know what piercing is?" Sora replied in shock.

"That's right," Hayato smiled, "While **Angusticlavii **is equipped with a Dragunity monster, when he attacks a monster with a lower defence than his own attack, the difference is dealt to the opponent as damage."

"Oh so piercing is like my **Fairy Meteor Crush**," Tamaki summarised.

"Yes like that…" Sora groaned, "Amateur…"

**Angusticlavii **launched an arrow from its bow, hitting **Scrap Goblin **square in the chest, shattering the camera lens.

**(Bruno: 3700-2100)**

"Woah!" Hiro cheered, "That's a lot of damage."

"They're almost equal now." Tamaki added.

"Yeah, and when next turn comes he can do it all again!" Sora noted.

"Don't count on it," William warned, "Bruno is one of the best duellists of this generation, he's not going to slip through the cracks and fall behind anytime soon."

"Yeah, well we'll see about that," Hayato replied, "I'll end my turn there."

"Well before you do that," Bruno interrupted, as **Scrap Goblin **fell apart. "**Scrap Goblin's **effect destroys itself as it was attacked while in defence position. And now since a Scrap monster was destroyed, I can special summon **Scrap Searcher **from my graveyard."

A hole in the ground opened up where **Scrap Goblin **used to stand, **Scrap Searcher **then flew out through the hole, and hovered above the ground in front of Bruno.

'Fine then I'll end my turn," Hayato replied.

'And now it's my final move!" Bruno announced. _"If I can draw a spell or trap card that is."_

"Final turn!" Hayato gasped.

'Draw!' He drew his card, **Scrap Kong (2000/1000)**, _"Damn it,"_ Bruno grabbed the other card in his hand. "I'll summon **Scrap Chimera (1700/500)**."

A beast constructed out scrap metal, with the head of a lion, the wings of a bird and a snake head tail, flew over Hayato's head, and landed swiftly next to **Scrap Searcher**. Then another hole, similar to the one formed after **Scrap Goblin **was destroyed, but this time, **Scrap Beast **climbed out of the hole.

"When **Scrap Chimera **is normal summoned," Bruno explained, "I can special summon one Scrap Tuner from my graveyard, and I chose **Scrap Beast (1600/1300)**. Now I tune my level four **Scrap Beast **with my level four **Scrap Chimera **to Synchro Summon the level eight** Scrap Dragon (2800/2000)**!"

**Beast **howled as it faded away into four Synchro rings, while **Chimera **extended its metal wings and flew into the air. The four Synchro rings then enclosed the metal hybrid, as it disappeared into four small shiny orbs. Then, a large column of light blasted through the rings.

Then, when the light faded, a large metal dragon appeared, with large scrap-tin wings extending out from its body, two red lights lit up on the dragon's head, mimicking eyes.

"Aah!" Tamaki cried, "Remind me to start recycling!"

"It… It looks like it belongs in a dump," Hiro noted.

"_**Scrap**_** Dragon**, Hiro," Sora sighed.

"Now **Scrap Dragon** squash that bug!" ordered Bruno. "Scrap Hurricane!"

**Scrap Dragon **let out a roar, which sounded more like metal rubbing together than anything else, before leaping into the air, and beating its massive wings. The beat of the dragon's wing caused a rush of air to blow **Flying Kamakiri **into the wall, shattering on impact.

**(Hayato: 1800-400)**

Hayato was knocked down by the gust. Panting he slowly got back up to his feet.

"He's only got 400 Life Points left," Tamaki panicked, covering his eyes with his hands. "I can't watch."

"When **Flying Kamakiri #1** is destroyed by battle, I can summon a WIND monster from my deck, as long as it has 1500 attack or less. And I choose **Dragunity Legionnaire (1200/800)**."

A muscled man dressed in a light blue tunic, with large golden gauntlets and green wings and beak shaped helmet, appeared on the field in **Flying Kamakiri #1's **place.

"Brilliant!" Hiro smiled, "**Dragunity Legionnaire **can send a **Dragunity **monster from the spell and trap card zone to the graveyard to destroy one of Bruno's monsters, and if **Aklys **is sent to the graveyard it can destroy a card on the field!"

"Well that's not going to happen, because now I use **Scrap Dragon's** special ability," Bruno announced, throwing his arm in front of body, "Once per turn, I can target one card I control, like my **Scrap Searcher**, and one card you control, like **Angusticlavii**!"

"Crap!" Hayato's jaw dropped, as **Scrap Dragon** let out a massive screech, everybody covered their ears as both **Scrap Searcher** and **Angusticlavii**, and by extension **Aklys**, shattered into golden pixels.

"And now, since **Aklys **was sent to the graveyard, **Scrap Dragon **can be destroyed," Tamaki cheered, peeking through his hands.

"Ahh… no," Sora replied, "**Aklys **effect only works if it is sent to the graveyard while it's still equipped to the monster, if the monster it's equipped to is destroyed first, the effect doesn't work."

"Ugh…" Tamaki groaned, "No wonder people hate this game…"

"I'll end my turn there," Bruno smiled, as he fiddled with the last card in his hand.

"Well, it's now or never," Hayato whispered to himself, as he drew his card.

"Down to the last draw," Kaito smiled, "how many times does that happen?"

"A lot," Sakura answered, "It happens a lot."

"Come on Hayato," Hiro cheered under his breath, "You can do it!"

"My turn!" Hayato announced, as he drew his card. "Give me something good." He flipped his card over, **Angel Baton**. "I activate the spell card **Angel Baton**," which lets me draw two cards, but then I have to discard one card from my hand."

"We all know what that card does," William frowned, before turning to Tamaki, 'well everyone except…"

"I didn't," Tamaki nervously answered.

Hayato drew the top two cards of his deck, **Dragon Mastery **and **Dragunity Arma Leyvaten (2600/1200)**, _"I can't believe my luck," _he smiled as he slipped his **Monster Reincarnation **into the graveyard. "I'll summon **Dragunity Militum (1700/1200)**."

A female warrior, armed with a short sword and dagger, she had green metallic wings attached to her armour and a green helmet over her long hair, appeared on the field, followed by a spell card behind her.

"Now I activate the spell **Dragon Mastery**, which allows me to equip a Dragunity monster from my hand to a monster I control, and in addition to that any monster that is equipped with a Dragunity monster gains 500 attack!"

"_Now he can use that to equip a monster to __**Legionnaire**__," _William thought, _"And_ then_ he'll use his effect to destroy_ _my __**Scrap Dragon**__, which will trigger its effect and allow me to revive my __**Scrap Golem**__. Then next turn I'll use its effect to finish him off."_

"And now I use my spell card's effect to equip **Militum **with **Dragunity Arma Leyvaten (2600/1200)** from my hand." Hayato continued.

A large orange and black dragon, with two sets of wings, a larger feathered pair on its upper back, and a smaller bat-like pair lower down. The dragon wielded a large sword, and had… **Militum **standing on its shoulder, stroking its head. The large dragon could only let out an annoyed yet embarrassed growl. **(Militum: 1700-2200)**

"_That's it," Bruno thought, "Now use __**Legionnaire's **__effect."_

Hayato held his hand out in front of him. "And now I use my… **Militum's **effect, special summoning **Dragunity Arma Leyvaten **from my spell and trap card zone!"

"He didn't use its effect!" Bruno gasped.

**Leyvaten** flicked **Militum **off its shoulder with one flick of its claw, the large dragon then stepped forward, almost crushing **Legionnaire**.

"And since **Dragunity Arma Leyvaten** was special summoned, I can equip my **Dragunity Brandistock **from my graveyard to it."

A small blue, spear horned dragon appeared at **Leyvaten's **feet, the larger orange dragon then growled impatiently and nudged the smaller blue dragon away with the flat edge of its sword. **(Leyvaten: 2600-3100)**

"And since he has **Dragon Mastery **on the field, his monster will gain 500 attack!" Sora added, "meaning that it'll be stronger than **Scrap Dragon**!"

"Now lets go!" Hayato ordered, swinging his arm over his head and pointing dramatically at Bruno. "Make scrap of **Scrap Dragon**. Storm Blade! "

**Leyvaten **roared as it leaped to the air and flapped its feathery wings. With **Scrap Dragon **in its eyes, the dragon raised its sword above its head, and with one quick motion brought it to the ground, slicing straight through **Scrap Dragon**, letting the metal monster fall to pieces.

**(Bruno: 2100-1800)**

"And now, thanks to **Brandistock's **special ability, I can allow my **Leyvaten **to attack once again!" Hayato continued.

**Leyvaten **swung around in a quick circle, striking **Bruno **with its sword and sending up a cloud of virtual dust.

"Alright I did it!" Hayato cheered, "I can't believe I just did that, I beat the son of the greatest duellists of all time!"

"Don't count on it," Bruno replied, as the dust cleared. He was completely unharmed from **Leyvaten's **attack, having the sword stopped less than a metre from his body, by a small creature with an upside-down frying pan on its head.

"**Scrap Goblin**?" Hayato gasped, "But where did it come from?"

"When **Scrap Dragon **is destroyed, either by battle or card effect," Bruno explained, "It allows me to special summon one non-Synchro scrap monster from my graveyard. In this case I special summoned **Scrap Goblin **in defence position, which as you know, can't be destroyed by battle."

"I also know that it destroys itself at then end of the battle phase," Hayato half-heartedly replied, as the small creature holding **Leyvaten's **sword still fell apart, but the dragon was unable to continue its assault. "I guess I switch **Legionnaire **to defence position and end my turn." **Legionnaire **moved to a more defensive position, crouching down with his arms crossed.

"Damn, he was so close," sighed Sora.

"Yeah I could just imagine the smile on his face when he does win," Hiro agreed.

"Oh and I almost forgot," Bruno explained, as he grabbed a card from his graveyard. "When **Scrap Goblin **is destroyed by the effect of a Scrap monster, in this case his own. I'm allowed to add one scrap monster from my graveyard to my hand. And in this case I choose **Scrap Golem**!"

"Ah!" Tamaki wheezed, "He's got that stupid **Golem **back!"

"But he's got no way to summon it!" Hiro added.

"Unless he draws the right card," Sakura replied. "You should really back up the person who you think is going to win."

"We don't want him to win!" Sora and Hiro yelled back.

"Well that's not very nice…" Sakura quietly replied, as she turned back to the duel, Sora and Hiro almost face-faulted.

"My turn!" Bruno announced, "Draw!" He looked over his drawn card, **Card Destruction**, then to his near useless **Scrap Kong **and **Scrap Golem**. "I activate spell card, **Card** **Destruction**, which lets us both send our hands to the graveyard and draw an equal number of cards that we discarded. But… because you don't have any cards, you draw nothing." Bruno slipped his two other cards into the graveyard and then drew two more.

"_Man he must've had a bad hand if he used __**Card Destruction **__on just his two cards," _Hayato thought. _"I guess he was hoping for something that could summon __**Scrap Golem **__from his hand."_

"Now I'll show you my true power, not the 'Son of the legendary Yusei Fudo's' power," Bruno announced.

"What's he on about?" Hayato asked.

"This!" Bruno replied, a tone of disdain in his voice. "First off, I'll summon **Milus Radiant (300/250)**."

A hole appeared in the ground, then a brown hairy dog with a small horn on the top of its head, and a round jewel lodged in its forehead, dug its way out of the hole and onto the field.

"300 attack?" Tamaki laughed, "That's not very much."

"Who would have a **Milus Radiant **in a Scrap deck anyway?"

"Actually, Hayato is now at a major disadvantage," Sora corrected the boys.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about its effects!" Hiro gasped, gritting his teeth together.

"Effects?" Tamaki began to panic, "what effects?"

"As you and Kaito said before, 'weak monsters should not be underestimated'. William explained, "While **Milus Radiant **is face up on the field, all Earth attribute monsters on the field gain 500 attack, while all Wind monsters lose 400."

"What!" Tamaki gasped, "But Hayato's monsters are all Wind attributes!"

Surely enough, as the group was discussing **Milus Radiant's **effect, the small dog leaped into the air. It landed with a large crash, sending up chunks of the floor into the air, where a strange power broke them into smaller pieces, and those pieces into smaller pieces, and so on until there was little more than dust in the air.

"Is that all?" Hayato confidently asked.

"No!" Bruno replied. The dust **Milus Radiant's** powers had created began to blow around in a sandstorm, battering all three of Hayato's monsters, and everyone else in the room whilst the dog creature seemed to enjoy its new environment. **(Legionnaire: 1200-800/ Militum: 1700-1300/ Leyvaten: 3100-2700/ Milus Radiant: 300-800)**

"Only 800 attack?" Sora teased, while protecting her face from the sandstorm. "Still not much of a threat, my brother can still take you on! I expected better from someone like you."

"Yeah," Hayato agreed, "Even with my monsters weakened, your monster can only tie with **Legionnaire's **defence! To think the son of the King of Turbo Duels misplayed!"

"Yeah Hayato is definitely going to take you out next turn," Hiro added. "That'll prove that our duel club is the best! Who cares if it's run by the children of the Signers, ours will still be better!"

William and Sakura, both gave an unnerved glare at the group.

"Oh boy," Kaito sighed, "They've done it now."

With one statement, Bruno made the whole room quiet, at least for a second. "I activate the spell card, **Monster Reborn**."

A circle of symbols appeared the floor, the circle slowly rotated and glowed white, as Bruno's **Scrap Dragon **emerged from it.

"Shit," Hayato swore, as the large metal dragon extended its wings and roared.

"And since **Scrap Dragon **is an Earth attribute monster, it gains 500 attack from **Milus Radiant's **effect." Bruno explained. **(2800-3300) **"And now! **Scrap Dragon**,attack **Dragunity Arma Leyvaten**! Super Scrap Rage!

**Scrap Dragon **made another loud screech, as it leaped into the air. The dragon flapped its metal wings furiously, gathering a large ball of wind and sand in front of it. The dragon then launched the wind ball with one flick of its wings.

Hayato could only watch as his favourite monster was engulfed by the massive attack, he fell to his knees as orange pixels dropped out of the ball, and his life points dropped down to zero.

**(Hayato: 400-0)**

The virtual sandstorm and the remaining cards on the field faded, "Damn it," Hayato cursed, "How could I lose like that?"

"Now do you see that I'm not just 'the son of Yusei,'." Bruno announced. "I am nothing like him." Bruno announced.

"Bruno, stop." Sakura ordered, a new, stern tone in her voice.

Bruno stopped talking, and marched past his sister, and out the doorway. "I'll be in the back room."

'Bruno, come back!" Sakura called, following her brother out of the room.

"Well…" Kaito nervously waved, as he left the room. "I've got to go… someplace… because… I have… things… to… do…"

"Ugh…" Hayato groaned to himself, "That was humiliating."

"Hey that was quite an impressive game," Tamaki noted.

"Compared to your effort, it was." William added.

"Oh shut your face, you thief!" Sora spat.

"Oh well it looks like someone's back to being a little b… brat," William replied, placing his hand in his pocket.

"Yeah well this little brat has two fists and I'm not afraid to use them!" Sora retorted, as she moved her stance to what looked like a typical karate stance.

"Get him beautiful Sora!" Tamaki cheered.

"Oh please!" William chuckled, "you don't know karate! That's not even the right kind of stance! You'd be on the floor in an instance if I took you on!"

Meanwhile Hiro was helping Hayato to his feet. Hayato was fairly despondent.

"Hey, Hayato. Dude," Hiro nudged Hayato's shoulder, "That was awesome duel, you almost had him beat, like when you used his monster with **Icarus Attack**, or when you summoned **Leyvaten**."

"I guess it was a good duel," Hayato sighed, he began to make his way to the doorway, before turning to his friends "Come on guys, lets leave." He then turned to William, "We're sorry for intruding, please forgive us." And then continued out of the room, with the rest of the group not far behind.

When the four of them were gone, William took his hand out of his pocket, along with two cards; **Lightpulsar Dragon **and **Darkflare Dragon**, _"Was I right to keep these cards? All his other cards were destroyed by that crash. But not these two weren't, I feel that there's something about these cards, something I don't understand, but what?"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, in the back room.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, as she stood over her moping brother, who was sitting on the floor, hunched against a bookshelf.

"I… I… don't…" Bruno started to reply, but changed his mind. "We both know what that was! I know we're both sick of that 'hey look it's the Signer's kids!' crap, I'm sick of living in the shadow of my father, the one that we never see anymore, and you are too."

"I know," Sakura replied, sitting down next to her brother, almost in tears, "but Dad has a job to do, Momentum is still a work in progress, that's what Mum says. Dad needs to work at it constantly, to protect us and the future."

"I know," Bruno sighed, placing his arm around his sister. "We just need to stay strong, because one day we can be a happy family again…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the late update, I have been busy, and a bit lazy.

It was originally planned for Hayato to win against Bruno. But I decided against it, because it would help toward Hayato's character development in the long run.

I'm not going to go into detail – yet – about Yusei and Akiza's strained relationship with Bruno and Sakura, but as 'yet' implied that will become important later.


	12. Like Father, Like Son

**Ham Man: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, you got that? Well do ya, punk?

…

Oh, okay then. That's good. Carry on…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 12: Like Father, Like Son **

The group walked down the crowded Neo Domino streets; Hayato was still moping about his embarrassing loss against Bruno earlier.

"Hey, cheer up dude," Tamaki smiled, "It was only a duel, I lost too you know."

"It wasn't only a duel," Hayato mumbled, "It was a clash of pride, our club against his, and I blew it."

"Relax," Hiro assured his friend, "You'll get him next time!"

"There isn't going to be a next time," Hayato pessimistically replied. "He's way out of my league; he's the son of Yusei and Akiza-freaking-Fudo. They used to be two of the best duellists ever!"

"Yeah," Sora surprisingly agreed, "but Yusei devotes all his time now to his work, he hasn't even participated in a major tournament in years, hell, even a minor one! And Akiza's one of Japan's finest doctors. But I wish they'd go back to duelling one day."

"That would be cool," Hiro replied.

"And I'd be even better than them!" Sora bragged, "I'd be the best duellist ever!"

"Like that'd happen," Hiro smirked, "You lost to Crow the other day. Man that was awesome, meeting Crow Hogan face to face!"

Sora stood motionless for a second as her face turned purple, as if trying to think of a reply. "Why you… little… big person… you!"

"Calm down, beautiful Sora," Tamaki urged, "There's no need to get viol…" Tamaki's pleading was cut off by Sora fist landing on his head. "Never mind…" he slurred, taking a dizzy step back.

"Are guys coming?" Hayato yelled, now a fair way ahead of the others. Everybody quickened their pace to catch up.

"Dude seriously," Hiro whispered into Hayato's ear, "You lost one duel, sure it was sort-of-bad, but who cares?"

"I do,' Hayato simply replied.

"Oh come on…" Hiro whined, stepping back from Hayato, and thinking for a second. "Hey I know, we can go to my Dad's museum, it's only a little way down the next street. There's a really cool samurai display up at the moment."

"Your dad owns a museum!" Tamaki gasped. "Why couldn't you of mentioned that earlier?"

"You never asked," Hiro answered. "So how about that, Hayato? We all go check out the samurai display, it is free… I think."

"Fine," Hayato sighed. "Lead the way."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The group stood in the entrance of the International Neo Domino Museum, a banner hung above the entrance doors, it read 'Until Friday – Oda Nobunaga Exhibit On Display'.

"Let's go inside," Hiro excitedly smiled, grabbing Hayato by the arm and dragging him into the building, with Tamaki and Sora not far behind.

Inside the museum, the group was stopped by an elderly man at entrance desk, "Hey! You kids can't just barge in here!" his attire, a white shirt, dark pants and a dark blue tie, were the usual dress for museum. "What are you doing here anyway? You should all be in school!"

"Sorry Mr. Howa," Hiro apologised. "But the school has been closed for today."

"Oh," Mr. Howa gasped, "Hiro. I didn't recognise you. Why I haven't seen you here since you were a young lad."

Hiro nervously scratched the back of his head, "I've had other things to do recently, that's all."

"Oh, well I guess I better let you get on with your business. By the way, your father is around here somewhere, he's is with a potential investor, I think." Mr. Howa replied.

"Well okay then," Hiro smiled, "have a nice day." But then Hiro turned back around, "Oh one more thing, do you know where the Nobunaga exhibit is? It's what we've come here to see."

"Hmm…" Mr. Howa pondered for a moment, "If I can remember… It's in the main exhibition hall, which is just down that hallway." He pointed to a hallway in the corner of the room. "But there is a requested donation, make sure you pay that, and don't touch anything! You know how your father gets!"

"Thanks," Hiro smiled, as he turned back around, "We'll see you on the way out."

"See you!" Mr. Howa waved, as the group walked off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the exhibition hall, the room was fill with many different kinds of armour, and weapons, most of which was behind safety glass, for obvious reasons. The four stood under a large suit of armour, propped up on a carefully carved marble stand, with an angel at each corner. A few old sketches on old paper of a man surrounded the armour. Hiro read from a plaque in front of the exhibit.

"Oda Nobunaga born in 1534, credited as the initiator of the unification of Japan and one of Japan's most successful warlords, controlling a third of Japan before his death in 1582. Known for his mastery of tactics and his ruthless and brutal strategies, he revolutionized the way modern Japanese armies fought using firearms, and remodelled the early Japanese economy. His successors, Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu continued, completed and finalized his work, which united Japan for over 250 years, until the Meiji Restoration in 1868."

"That was a mouthful," Hiro panted.

'He sounds scary," Tamaki cowered.

"Oh please," Sora smirked, "He's been dead for hundreds of years. And besides, I could take him."

"Did you even listen to anything I just said?" Hiro asked.

"Why should I?" Sora replied, "I can take on a dead guy any day of the week."

"That's the beautiful spirit, beautiful Sora." Tamaki added.

Hiro sighed and turned to Hayato. "Is any of this working for you?"

"I guess, this stuff is pretty awesome," Hayato sighed.

"See," Hiro smiled, "you feel better now don't you."

"A little," Hayato replied.

"Good," Hiro grabbed Hayato by the shirt sleeve and dragged him away, "let's go see all those old weapons, I bet they look really cool!"

Hiro then tripped over, his attempt to grab something to stop his fall failed, sending him and Hayato tumbling to the ground.

"Ouch," Hiro groaned, "What did I trip on?" Hiro turned around to inspect what tripped him, his jaw dropped in horror. He had chipped a large chunk of the corner of the main display stand. "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God!" he panicked.

Tamaki and Sora were staring at horror at the sway suit of armour, until it fell backwards off the stand, landing with a loud crash.

Hiro desperately tried to force the chunk back into place, only to have out fall out of place immediately. "Oh God, my dad's going to kill me. Or send me to prison, or worse make me pay off the debt by working here!"

"I don't think you've got your priorities straight." Sora sighed. "That suit fell off. That dead guy's suit fell off the stand."

"NO! The stand is more important." Hiro replied. "I remember back when he first bought this museum. This was the first thing that arrived. It's all the way from Italy, damn it! Hand carved and everything! We're in real trouble"

"Oh Crap!" Tamaki swore, "We're vandals, we destroyed valuable property, we have to run, I can't survive jail, hell I can barely survive school!"

"You mean YOU'RE in trouble," corrected Sora, "you broke it!"

"Don't you think you guys are overreacting," Hayato said, now standing up and rubbing his head. "You should be careful; I hit my head on the floor back there." He then spied the full damage of the calamity. "Oh… Shit…"

"I guess Hayato's right, it was and accident." Hiro panted frantically, "Just calm down and b…"

"Yes Sir, your exhibition is just down the hall," a voice came from down the hall.

"Crap, crap, crap, it's my dad." Hiro whispered as he frantically pointed to a doorway on the other side of the room. "Move it. Move it. Move it."

Everybody hurried toward the door, only just managing to escape the room before two well dressed men entered the room. One of the men looked older and was significantly shorter than the tall well built man.

"Don't notice it. Don't notice it. Don't notice it." Hiro whispered his mantra, as he hid on the other side of the doorway, still clutching the broken piece of the stand. "For the love of God. Do. Not. Notice."

"Oh I think he's going to notice," Sora replied, her teeth chattering.

"I agree the exhibition was a great idea," The older man said, as he and Hiro's father entered the room. "I just hope nothing happens to my…" The two then saw the toppled over armour, and the damaged stand.

"What the…" Hiro's father mouthed, "Who did this."

"My prized possession," the old man whimpered.

"Shit." Hiro cringed, "We're dead."

"My stand!" Hiro's father roared, "Somebody broke my stand!"

"Forget your stand. Nobunaga's armour has been damaged, whoever did this throw them behind bars, and throws those bars behind bars!" The older man said furiously.

"Don't worry Sir." Hiro's father replied. "I'll personally get to the bottom of this. The security cameras would have at least caught a glimpse of the culprit."

"Crap," Hiro hissed, sliding down the wall. "I forgot about the cameras. What do I do? What do I do?"

"We're going to jail," Tamaki panicked, "Don not pass go, do not collect 200."

"I can't go to jail!" Sora added, "I'm not jailbait tough!"

"Okay, everyone calm down." Hayato ordered, "It was an accident, they'll understand." He then gulped, "I hope."

"There's only one thing to do," Hiro sighed, standing up. "You guys go home, I'll see you at school tomorrow, if I'm allowed to leave the house before I'm thirty." Hiro turned to the doorway, and walked back into the exhibition room.

"Right…" Hayato nodded, with some hesitation "let's go." Then he, Sora and Tamaki headed off in a different direction.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dad," Hiro sighed, raising the broken part of the stand in his hands. "But I broke the stand, and knocked over the armour. I'm sorry, it was an accident, I tripped and fell."

Hiro's father, and the old man's, faces turned red. Hiro's father then spoke, "Hiro… what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school."

"School is cancelled for today," Hiro answered. "So I came here to tell you, but I decided to take a look at the Nobunaga exhibit, and then… this happened."

Hiro's father pinched the bridge of his node, while the old man glanced over to the fallen armour.

The old man then spoke. "The damage looks superficial. I guess the repair price to be… 10 million yen."

Hiro's father made a face that looked between embarrassment and rage. "How… much… was… that… again?"

"10, maybe 11, million yen," the old man replied.

"Of course…" Hiro's father winced.

"How can I help?" Hiro hesitantly added. "It's my fault and I demand punishment.

"Well you better punish me too!" Hayato yelled from the doorway, "Because it's my fault as well!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Earlier

Hayato. Sora and Tamaki were running toward the main entrance, when suddenly Hayato stopped in his tracks.

Sora turned around while running to see her brother, "what are you doing?" she yelled.

"I can't let Hiro take all the blame, it's my fault too!" Hayato answered as he turned around and ran in the other direction.

"Idiot!" Sora yelled. "I'll see you when you're thirty!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ham Man: **Sorry about the wait on the update, I've been lazy… again. I also had to a little bit of research on Oda Nobunaga, if my info is wrong, blame Wikipedia.

Plus I've been listening to the ZeXal dub theme, Take a Chance, it's catchy as all hell. Don't know why I didn't listen to it before, though that's probably a good thing considering how much time I spend listening to it.

Well I hope you like this chapter, I guess I just have to Take a Chance there… Sorry I'll never Take a Chance with a pun like again… never mind.


	13. The Other Side of the Coin Pt1

**Ham Man: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! There that should just about cover the next few chapters…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 13: The Other Side of the Coin Pt1**

Hayato, Hiro, Hiro's father and the old man who lent the armour to the museum, stood in the room with the fallen armour.

"Look," Hayato explained, "I can fix this." He bent down over the fallen armour. "If we all work together we can pull this thing up." Hayato tugged on an arm of the armour, causing the thick leather to snap, leaving the arm in Hayato's hand.

Everybody else in the room glared at Hayato.

"… Uhh… That'll buff out," he meekly groaned.

The old man walked over the fallen armour. He sighed, "I suppose it can be repaired, it has been before. But it will be expensive…"

Hiro's father made a mixture of faces, ranging from relief to annoyance. "How much will it cost?" He eventually grumbled.

"Upon closer inspection," the old man replied. "It doesn't appear to be too damaged; it is armour after all… Well until someone pulled the arm off that is."

"But you said it would cost us 10 million yen?" Hiro's father questioned.

"I may have overreacted," the old man shamefully admitted. "I do apologise for that. But now that _someone_ broke the arm off, it will have to be taken to Shuriko."

"Shuriko?" Hiro asked, "Where's that?"

"Not where," the old man corrected, "Who. Shuriko is famous for his ability to repair broken objects."

"Well let's go!" Hayato cheered, as he found an easy way to escape punishment, before realising one problem in his plan. "Where exactly are we going?"

"What do you mean we?" the old man asked, as he began pacing back and forth. "Shuriko lives in the high mountains between here and Tokyo."

"Why?" Hayato gasped. "He's an expert at fixing things, why would he seclude himself like that?"

"Because," the old man replied, "everybody kept asking for his help, even for trivial matters. Eventually one day, Shuriko became sick of his work and moved far away, to…"

"Yeah, yeah," Hayato interrupted, "Far away mountains. Can't we just take this thing to a mechanic or tailor or something?"

The old man gave Hayato a hard slap on the cheek. "This armour is invaluable, and there is only one man I can trust to fix it properly. And just by the way, he does have his price."

"Hey!" Hayato yelled, obviously angry at the old man, "what was that for?"

"For being disrespectful," the old man snapped.

"Disrespectful?" Hayato questioned, "You slapped me!" his complaint was only met with another slap. "Isn't this child abuse?"

"There's no use trying to slap any sense into you," sighed the old man.

"You said something about a price," Hiro's father asked, "How much?"

"That isn't my decision," the old man replied. "But I can assure you it will be expensive…"

"Marvellous," Hiro's father moaned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, Sora and Tamaki were hiding in an alleyway across the street from the museum.

"They still haven't come out yet." Sora whispered to herself, "They must be in a lot of trouble."

"Beautiful Sora," Tamaki replied, "We… they knocked over a priceless artefact."

"I know that!" Sora snapped, glaring at Tamaki. "I was there."

There was a short, awkward silence before Tamaki spoke again, taking his deck out of his pocket. "I'll be quiet now beautiful…" but before he could finish speaking a gust of wind whipped a dozen or so cards from his hands, blowing them out onto the street.

"Come back here you lousy pieces of cardboard!" Tamaki yelled as he chased after his cards.

Sora couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Tamaki's newest misfortune. The short boy was scrambling between peoples legs trying to collect his lost cards.

Then, the sound of a trash can being knocked over startled her. She turned to see the source of the noise. It was someone familiar, Clint. He was flipping a coin in one hand; a devious smile was painted on his face.

"Clint?" Sora asked surprised. "Hey where did you go earlier today? I haven't seen you since we went into that other duelling club you showed us."

"Oh. I've been… around." Clint replied, as he let the coin flipping in his hand to fall to the ground, making a loud echoing 'cling' sound as it hit the pavement. A chilling breeze passed through the alley.

"That's a loud noise for such a little coin…" Sora stammered, as she glanced behind her, before fully turning, as her face gasped in horror.

"What… What's going on?" Sora asked, as she looked at the unmoving street.

Everything had stopped moving, from the cars, the people, even Tamaki who was, well would be - if he were moving, still chasing after his cards. To add to that the world looked as if it was behind a sheet of glass, with slight blurs appearing if Sora gazed hard enough.

"What the hell?" Sora asked, "Time has… stopped?"

"Well I wouldn't say stopped…" Clint corrected.

"What did you do?" Sora demanded.

"What…" Clint gasped, "How did you know it was me?!"

"You just admitted it!" Sora angrily yelled, "Now, what do you want?"

"Who's to say I want anything?"

"You're joking right?" Sora answered, "I always knew you were evil?"

"No you didn't, you never expected anything!" Clint argued, "And besides, I'm not evil."

"Well I don't think people who aren't evil stop time!" Sora glared.

"Time hasn't stopped," Clint assured, "we're just in a pocket dimension, where time is moving at a different pace. And I wouldn't piss me off honey, unless you want to spend the rest of your days watching your little friend chase his cards."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"I can make this little pocket dimension were in right now," Clint explained, "And I can take anything, or anyone, I like into it. I can also leave them trapped in here until they… expire, if I could."

"So you really did do this," Sora growled. "What are you?"

"Wow," Clint smiled, "You really are a bright spark, aren't you? Bit of a hot head too, if you ask me. But I'm still human, so don't worry about that."

"Look," Sora scowled, "If you just take me back to the 'real world', and then I can go rat you out to Sector Security, you crazy powered freak."

"Like that's going to happen," Clint smiled, "But don't worry, I'm just here for a little 'testing' of your abilities. And I will admit, you're a lot less shocked by my powers than I imagined you'd be."

"Abilities? What's that supposed to mean?" Sora demanded.

As Sora finished speaking a short square column burst from the ground next to her, stopping at waist height. Surprisingly a duel disk sat unscratched, perfectly balanced on top of the column.

"A duel?" Sora snapped. "You trap me in another dimension, for a freaking duel?!"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds," protested Clint.

"Shut your face, you sick freak!" yelled Sora, as she fitted the duel disk onto her arm.

"Oh, so you're still going to duel me?" Clint asked, surprised.

"Well what else am I supposed to do around here?" Sora replied, taking her deck from her pocket and placing it in the duel disk. "I'm already tired of talking to you."

Clint groaned as another duel disk, deck included, and column rose from the ground, he then snatched the duel disk off the column and strapped it to his arm.

"Let's Duel!" both duellists announced, as they drew their initial hands.

"_Searching for duel link," _the duel disks beeped, _"Duel link established."_

**(Sora: 4000/ Clint: 4000)**

"I'll take the first move!" Clint announced, tearing the top card off his deck. "First I normal summon **Insane Coin Flipper (1500/1000)**!"

A black shadow rose from the ground, the humanoid shadow creature had glaring red eyes and devil horns, it held a large silver coin in it hand.

"Next," Clint continued. "I activate the field spell card **Heads-X-Tails**, then I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

Two face down cards appeared behind Clint's shadow monster.

"What does your field spell do?" Sora asked, as she drew her card. "It didn't even change the scenery."

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," Clint smiled.

"Whatever," Sora replied, "I'll beat you anyway. I summon **Red-Eyes Wyvern (1800/1600)**.

Sora's card appeared in front of her, then a black tornado burst from the card, rising high into the air. When the tornado dissipated, a black wyvern, looking like a younger form of **Red Eyes Black **Dragon, remained.

"And now…" Sora started, but was cut off by a giant silver coin, at least a metre in diameter, falling from above, the coin landed on heads.

"What… the… hell?" Sora stammered.

"Lucky you," Clint smiled, "Now I'll explain my field spell's effect. When either of us normal or special summons a monster, a coin is flipped. If the result is heads, our monster is fine, but if its tails, our monster's attack is halved."

"Well it's a good thing for me that I got a heads." Sora smiled, "**Red-Eyes Wyvern **attack his **Coin Flipper**!"

**Red-Eyes Wyvern **fired a red hot fireball from its mouth toward **Insane Coin Flipper**, only to have Clint's trap flip up, a third large coin fall from above, it too landed on heads. The fireball extinguished itself before it even touched Clint's monster.

"Sorry, honey." Clint apologised, "But my continuous trap card **Coin Blocker**," he explained, "when you attack, I can flip a coin, if its heads the attack is negated and your battle phase ends, but if its tails my trap card is destroyed. Also if my trap is destroyed while face up I take 1000 points damage."

"Well you have to get a tails sometime," Sora scowled. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

A face down card appeared behind Sora' wyvern, the young dragon snorted steam out of its nostrils as the card seemed to startle it.

"My turn!" Clint smiled as he drew his card, his smile looked much more enthusiastic, malicious even, than before. "Now I activate my **Insane Coin Flipper's **effect, during my standby phase, a coin gets flipped." Another large coin fell down. "If its heads he gains 500 attack, but if its tails he loses 500 attack." The coin landed on heads.

"Of course." Sora mumbled, as **Insane Coin Flipper **gained a red aura, and happily jumped into the air, waving its arms. **(1500-2000)**

"Next I summon **Coin Blader (1600/1200)**," Clint continued, as a monster card appeared next to **Insane Coin Flipper** and a golden armoured knight, wielding a long silver blade stepped out of the card.

Then a fourth coin fell from above, this time however it landed on tails, and **Coin Blader **gained a black aura, and dropped to its knees. **(1600-800)**

"Ha," Sora laughed, "Your own card weakened your monster."

"Well my spell card may have weakened my **Blader**,but my **Insane Coin Flipper **is still stronger than you dragon!" Clint argued. "Go. Shadow Coin Scatter!"

**Insane Coin Flipper **raised both of its arms into the air, using its powers to create hundreds of small black coins. The shadow devil then threw its arms forward, sending every single coin toward **Red-Eyes Wyvern**. The coins exploded on contact with dragon, covering it in a cloud of smoke. **Red-Eyes Wyvern **fell from the air and landed on the ground screeching in pain, the dragon was only put out of its agony when it shattered into pixels.

**(Sora: 4000-3800)**

"Now my **Blader **will attack you directly!" Clint continued, as his weakened **Blader **half-heartedly rushed forward, its long sword drawn and ready to strike.

Sora instinctively held up her duel disk to protect herself from the attack. **Coin Blader's** swordstruck theduel disk, sending Sora flying backward.

"Ouch…" Sora groaned, standing back up.

**(Sora: 3800-3000)**

"Now my **Blader's **effect activates," Clint explained, as another coin fell to the ground. "When it inflicts battle damage to you, I get to flip a coin, if it lands on heads, you take 500 points damage. But if it's tails, I take 500 instead."

The coin landed on heads. **Coin Blader **responded by turning its body around in a complete circle, swinging its sword back into Sora, who shielded with her duel disk again. The force of the blow knocked the girl down again.

**(Sora: 3000-2500)**

"With that, I'll end my turn." Clint smiled.

"Ouch," Sora groaned. _"This duel is different," _she thought, _"the damage it feels real."_ Sora then looked at her hand; **Masked Dragon**, **Dragon Treasure**, **Red Eyes Black Chick **and **Spirit Ryu**. She then looked at her face down card, **Treasured Dragons**, but was distracted by the two large scratches along her duel disk…

"M…My… mo…move…" Sora stammered, drawing her card.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\****Original Cards **

**Insane Coin Flipper**

Dark Fiend/Effect Lv4 (1500/1000)

During your Standby phase. Toss one coin: If the result is heads, this card gains 500 attack. If the result is tails, this card loses 500 attack.

**Heads-X-Tails**

Field Spell

When either player Normal or Special Summons a monster: Toss a coin, if the result is tails, that monster's attack is halved.

**Coin Blocker**

Continuous Trap

When this face up card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, inflict 1000 points damage to your life points. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: toss one coin. If the result is heads, negate the attack and end the battle phase. If the result is tails, destroy this card.

**Coin Blader**

Earth Warrior/Effect Lv4 (1600/1200)

When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's life points: Toss one coin. If the result is heads, your opponent takes 500 points damage. If the result is tails, you take 500 points damage.

**Treasured Dragons**

Normal Trap

If you control two face-up attack position dragon-type monsters, draw 2 cards.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait on the update again. But I'm going to try to upload a chapter every 2 weeks from now on. But I apologise in advance for any cases where I can't keep schedule.


	14. The Other Side of the Coin Pt2

**Ham Man:** And on whatever day this is. The author said "let there be a new chapter." And it was so…

Also if you read any of the disclaimers, you should know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yu-Gi-Oh R, GX, 5D's or ZeXal. If you haven't then read them already damn it! I don't want to get sued! Or do I?.. No, I don't.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 14: The Other Side Of the Coin Pt2**

"M…My… mo…move…" Sora stammered, drawing her card. Her life points stood at 2500 to Clint's full 4000. Sora's field is empty, apart from a lone face down card. While Clint has two monsters, **Insane Coin Flipper **and **Coin Blader**, one face down and his field spell **Heads X Tails**, which can halve a monsters attack at the flip of a coin.

"_This isn't good,"_ Sora thought. _"Clint just took a chunk out of my life points. And if I summon a monster there's a 50-50 chance his field spell will halve its attack. Then if I do attack his face up trap could negate it. Damn it! What do I do?"_ Sora then looked at the card she just drew. **Stamping Destruction**.

"Any time now," Clint teased.

"I summon **Masked Dragon (1400/800)**," Sora responded. As a wide stream of fire burst out of her card. Then a long necked, white and red dragon flew out of the fire and landed on the ground letting out a loud roar.

As the dragon roared, a large coin fell from above it landed next to the dragon, on tails.

"Oooh, too bad," Clint smiled, doing his best game show presenter impersonation. "But you'll have to make do with the runner up prize. Losing half your monster's attack points!"

A dark aura appeared around **Masked Dragon**, the dragon swayed to the side a little in response. **(1400-700)**. Sora dropped to one knee in pain. _"Damn it! What's with this place? Ever since I took damage I feel like I'm going to pass out!"_

"Tired are we?" Clint smugly smiled. "If I knew capturing you would be this easy, I would done it before."

"Capture?" Sora asked "What do… you want… with me?"

"Oh so you interested in talking now."

"I just… need to… catch… my breath." Sora replied, "So start… talking…"

"Oh it's not just you we want," Clint answered. "It's your brother too. You can both see duel monster spirits, can't you? I do remember you saying so earlier today."

"Damn it!" Sora cursed. "My brother… just couldn't keep his… mouth shut."

"Well actually," Clint corrected, "You told me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Well you were telling everyone that we can see duel monster spirits," spat Sora._

_Clint's eyes shot wide open, at Sora's remark. "They can't be, can they? I must've misheard. I'll have to keep an eye on them, just in case of another slip up. I need more evidence that they can see duel monsters spirits…"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sora angrily sighed, _"Damn it! Hayato's the one who didn't shut up. And the one time I let it slip, everyone finds out."_

"So is it true?" Clint asked. "Can the two of you see duel monster spirits? Answer me."

"I don't know… I've only heard voices."

"Are you sure? You haven't seen a dragon flying around buildings? Or an Orc lazing about the streets?"

"Do you… know how insane you sound… right now?"

Clint clenched his fist and bit his lip. "They say the bonds between a man, or in this case a girl - an annoying girl, and her monsters is strongest during a duel. Let's test that theory. It's my…"

"I haven't ended my turn yet!" Sora yelled, having finally caught her breath. "I activate the spell card **Stamping Destruction**. If I control a dragon-type monster, then this spell card allows me to destroy a spell or trap card on the field, and then inflict 500 points of damage to whoever owned it."

"Shit." Clint cursed.

"And I'm choosing you're **Coin Blocker**!" Sora declared, as **Masked Dragon** gained a surge on energy and charged toward Clint's trap, racing past his two monsters and stamping straight through the **Coin Blocker **card. Shrapnel from the card showered into Clint, a few of them stuck into the boy.

**(Clint: 4000-3500)**

"And since your stupid trap card was destroyed," Sora explained. "You take another 1000 points damage!"

The shards turned pitch-black and evaporated into an eerie purple mist. Clint cringed in pain as his life points rolled down.

**(Clint: 3500-2500)**

Neither Sora or Clint noticed, but the 'glass barrier' behind Sora began to from small cracks.

"And now!" Sora ordered, "**Masked Dragon **attack **Coin Blader**!"

"What! Are you mad? My monster is stronger!"

"I know," Sora replied. "Sorry **Masked Dragon**."

**Masked Dragon **charged headfirst toward **Coin Blader**, but the blader quickly stepped to the side of the charging dragon and with one speedy slash of its sword, lopped the dragon's head clean off. The dragon's corpse then fell to the ground and disintegrated.

**(Sora: 2500-2400)**

"And now I…" Sora announced, but was cut off by another large coin falling from the sky, it landed on heads.

"Looks like you take 500 points of damage!" Clint smiled again, grinning ear to ear. His **Coin Blader **dashing forward, blade drawn.

Sora only just managed to block the sword with her duel disk, but was flung back onto the ground by the attack.

**(Sora: 2400-1900)**

"Feeling tired?" Clint smugly asked, as Sora stood back up. "Now if you'd just forfeit, we can all end this and go back to my place for a…"

"Shut your face." Sora interrupted. "I activate the effect of my **Masked Dragon**, when its destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard. I can special summon a dragon with 1500 or less attack from my deck. And I choose another **Masked Dragon**.

Particles of light gather on Sora's field, into the shape of another **Masked Dragon**.The light particles then flashed as the dragon appeared.

"Did you forget about my field spell?" Clint teased, as another large coin fell to the ground. "Now watch as it halves your mons…" the coin landed on tails. "Crap."

"Just as planned," Sora smiled. "Now **Masked Dragon **attack **Coin Blader**!"

The new **Masked Dragon **charged headfirst toward **Coin Blader**. The blader readied itself about to attempt its previous attack. However, this time at the last moment **Masked Dragon **lunged forward with extra speed and power, catapulting blader over its body and into the air, where the warrior shattered, and showering pixels over the field.

**(Clint: 2500-1900)**

"Wow, you're better than I thought." Clint admitted, clutching his chest. More parts of the 'pocket dimension' began to crack. "But let's see if you can survive this!" Clint made the motion to make his draw.

"It's still my turn! I set one card face down and end my turn" Sora protested as she slipped her **Dragon Treasure **face down into her duel disk. _"I sure hope this works."_

A face down card materialised next to Sora's other card.

"My turn." Clint announced. "First I will activate the effect of my **Insane Coin Flipper **allowing me to flip and coin, and depending on the results…"

"I know what you stupid monster does." Sora glared as a coin fell from the sky. It landed on tails.

**Insane Coin Flipper **fell to its shady knees, banging its fist on the ground, as a stream of tears poured down its face. **(2000-1500)**

"Oh harden up," Clint scowled, as he threw his arm forward. "Now I activate my trap card, **Devastating Hurricane**, this card returns all set spell and trap cards to their owners hands."

A huge gust of wind blew over the field, pulling up Sora's two set cards and blowing them to the edge of the dimension. Sora pulled her two cars out of her duel disk and added them to her hand.

"Next I activate the spell card **Card Destruction**," Clint continued, as he discarded his hand to the graveyard and drawing two more. "This card allows us both…"

"I know what it does, it discards our hands to the graveyard and then draw cards equal to the number of cards we discarded." Sora snapped, discarding her hand of four cards to the graveyard and drew four more.

"Oh you describe cards well," Clint complemented, "but do you communicate with them?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_We've told you all we can," Kazaki replied, "but promise me one thing, don't bring this up to anyone. I don't want us to get involved in anything."_

"_What trouble could talking to Duel Monsters get us into?" Hayato asked._

_Kazaki then dramatically lent across the kitchen table, "This secret is to be told to no one, kept with this family forever. The Kudo family's secret is ours to be kept!"  
_

"_Okay..." Sora replied._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, in a dark room only lit by the dim light of multiple computer screens. The room itself was somehow connected to the pocket dimension Clint and Sora were currently duelling in. Two people were in the room, watching the computer screens, one standing, the other sitting.

"What's is that dumb moron doing?" asked a tall, large figure, only the his face could be seen in the dark room, it was red with anger, his stern scowling face stared at the computer screen, which was displaying Clint and Sora's duel. "It's the things he does. I swear, he does them just to piss me off. And I swear to god, its working!" The tall figure banged his fist onto a desk, scaring the other figure enough to cause him to fall off the chair.

"Y… Yes… I know Clint using his powers, puts a lot of strain on both him and our dimension hopper." The other figure replied. "But… by the looks of things, I don't think he can hold it up much longer."

"I'm going to go after him." The tall figure replied. "So I can strangle his scrawny little neck!"

"No." a female voice protested from the doorway, "I'll go. The girls, she knows to much."

"You can't kill her!" The figure on the floor argued. "Suspicions are high enough already. With those damn psychic terrorists on the loose, Sector Security is working overtime!"

"I won't kill her," reassured the female figure. "Well I'll try not to. But Clint on the other hand…"

"Haruhi!" The larger figure yelled. "You can't kill Clint. Because if you do, then I can't kill him myself!"

"You're a single track mind now aren't you?" the girl replied.

While everyone's backs were turned, a loud and painful sounding scream came from the computer speakers.

"I'll be back." The girl assured, before leaving the two remaining figures.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I activate **Monster Reborn**," Clint panted, "Which lets me revive a monster from my graveyard, like **Abare Ushioni (1200/1200)**."

A black spinning circle appeared on the ground, with various symbols around the outside. Then an angry looking red bull, with white lines all across its body, rose out of the circle.

Then another coin fell from the sky, it landed on tails. A dark aura appeared around **Abare Ushioni**, as the bull sneered and bucked around. **(1200-600)**

"Looks like that backfired." Sora smugly replied. _"But why'd he summon that? __**Coin Blader **__has a higher attack, unless…_

"I activate the effect of **Abare Ushioni**," Clint announced, as a coin appeared in his hand. "Once per turn, I can toss a coin and call it. If I'm right, you take 1000 points damage. However, if I'm wrong, I take the damage instead." He tossed the coin into the air. "H…. Tails!"

The coin fell to the ground, and landed on heads.

"Shit!" Clint swore, as his own monster turned on him. Snorting steam out its nostrils, it charged head first at Clint. With one buck of its head, the angry bull sent the boy high into the air.

**(Clint: 1900-900)**

Clint landed with a sound that sounded like a 'crunch' and a 'thud' at the same time. He then slowly struggled to stand up. Obviously in pain, he continued. "Now I tribute both my monsters to summon my strongest monster: **Coin **_**Berserker **_**(3000/1000)**.

Both of Clint's monsters disintegrated into golden pixels, all before a fat-bellied, giant armoured warrior fell from the sky, creating a crater in the ground where it landed. The warrior brandished both its axes as it viciously smiled at Sora's **Masked Dragon**, eager for the kill.

Another coin fell from the sky, it landed on heads.

"3… 3000 attack!" Sora stammered. _"Don't worry, you'll survive this attack." _Sora looked down at her four new cards: **Red Eyes Black Dragon**, **Axe Dragonute**, **Dragon's Rage **and **Level Drop**.

"Now **Coin Berserker**," Clint ordered, a new cold tone was present in his voice. "Attack. Execution!"

**Coin Berserker **rushed forward with surprising speed for a large warrior, axes drawn, its eyes turned completely blood red, as sadistic glee filled its face.

"_That… Thing is terrifying."_ said a voice. _"Truly something that must be feared."_

"Who…said… that?" Sora asked instinctively.

**Coin Berserker **crossed over its axe-wielding arms, and in two quick hacks. Cut **Masked Dragon **into four separate pieces, covering itself in dragon blood.

**(Sora: 1900-300)**

Sora was thrown back by the damaged but managed to struggle back onto her feet.

"I use **Masked Dragon's **effect to special summon another **Masked Dragon **from my deck in defence position." Sora announced, as a third **Masked Dragon **appeared in front of her. The dragon curled under its wings to protect itself and its master.

"So you think that'll protect you?" Clint smiled, his cold tone remained even as he clutched his stomach. Another coin fell from the sky, it landed on heads.

"**Coin Berserker**, Execution."

"_Another attack!" _Sora panicked.

**Coin Berserker **raised one of its axes over its head, and brought the whole thing down on Sora's **Masked Dragon**, both crushing and cutting the poor dragon at the same time.

"I summon** Troop Dragon (700/800) **in defence position." Sora announced, as small group of humanoid dragon, with their bodies covered in light armour and wielding various weapons, appeared in front of her.

Another coin fell from the sky, it landed on heads.

"Execution."

**Coin Berserker **joyously leaped into the group of dragons, brutally slicing each one in half with its axes.

"When **Troop Dragon **is destroyed by battle I can special summon another one from my deck.

Another group of green dragons appeared in front of Sora, the eyes wide with fear as they gazed at **Coin Berserker**.

Another coin fell from the sky, it landed on heads again.

"Ex… Execution," Clint ordered.

**Coin Berserker** leaped forward into the group of dragons again, effortlessly striking every single last dragon down as brutally as it could.

"I summon another copy of **Troop Dragon **from my deck," Sora said weakly, as her final group of green armoured dragons appeared to protect her.

Another coin fell from above, it landed on heads.

"… Ex… Execution!" Clint ordered.

**Coin Berserker **leaped forward again, slaughtering every last dragon, with a quick swing of its axes. The psychopathic monster was clearly enjoying the killing spree.

One last coin fell from the sky. "Now you… have nothing left to protect you, sweety." Clint smiled wildly. "Execution!"

**Coin Berserker **refused to move.

"Execution!"

Still, **Coin Berserker **refused to move.

"EXECUTION!" Clint yelled, "Finish her off! Now! Do it!"

"Your luck just ran out," Sora said triumphantly, as she pointed to the most recently fallen coin, which landed on tails. "Your monster is only allowed another attack, when the coin lands on heads."

"Shut… up," Clint panted. "Turn end."

"It's my move," Sora thought, drawing her card. _"If this isn't the right card, it's all over."_ Sora turned the card over, **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**.

"I activate the spell card **Level Drop**!" Sora announced, as she slid **Axe Dragonute **into her graveyard and held up **Red Eyes Black Dragon**. "By discarding one monster in my hand, and by revealing another one, I can decrease the level of the revealed monster by the discarded monster's."

"Oh, please… go on," Clint replied, dropping to his knees in pain, as more and more cracks appeared in the 'walls' of the pocket dimension. _"I can't keep this up much longer. Damn it. I shouldn't even have bothered with my stupid idea in the first place…"_

"Since I discarded the level 4 **Axe Dragonute **to the graveyard." Sora continued. "And **Red Eyes **is a level 7 monster, my **Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) **is now level 3, so I'll normal summon it to the field."

Sora placed the card on her duel disk, and almost immediately a large skeletal black dragon with glowing red eyes appeared in front of her. The black dragon let out a tremendous roar toward **Coin Berserker**, who only smiled at its newer, stronger opponent.

A coin fell from the sky, it landed next to **Red Eyes**, on tails.

A black aura appeared around **Red Eyes **as the dragon fell to the ground. **(2400/1200)**

Clint laughed. "Looks like your dragons not all he's cracked up to be!"

"_She's_ all cracked up to be." corrected Sora.

"Oh, so it's a _girl_ dragon is it?" Clint teased. "That explains why it's so weak."

"Shut up." Sora snapped, "All **Red Eyes Black Dragons **have 2400 attack. And so does my **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000)**."

Sora's **Red Eyes Black Dragon **disappeared in a stream of golden pixels, and in its place appeared a larger, nastier, scarier looking form took its place. The dragon had large orange gems embedded in its body, with several orange lines spread along its body.

A coin fell from the sky.

"Heads, heads, heads." Sora quietly begged.

The coin landed tails. Sapping **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's **strength, as the might beast dropped to the ground. **(2400-1200)**

"Looks, like my… field spell screwed… you over one last… time." Clint laughed, as he cringed in pain and more cracks appeared in the pocket dimension's 'walls'.

"But for every… dragon in my… graveyard." Sora replied, "**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon **gains 300… extra attack."

"B… But that's…" Clint flashed back to all of Sora's dragons that he destroyed; **Red Eyes Black Wyvern**, all three **Masked Dragon**, both **Axe Dragonute **and **Red Eyes Black **Dragon, and all three **Troop Dragons**. "… That's 2700 points."

"Actually… it's 3300," Sora corrected, as her dragon stood up and roared, having regained its strength, with surplus. **(1200-4500)**

"Now!" Sora ordered, "**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**!.. Attack!"

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon **opened its mouth wide and released a giant fireball, and then both Sora and Clint blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sora found herself standing back in the alleyway, facing out on the street. Tamaki was carelessly weaving around passersby as he scrambled after his cards.

"What happened?" She groaned, as she turned around.

Nothing.

"Oh beautiful Sora!" Tamaki called, "I got all my cards back. All 40 of them."

"You do realize that, you should have 41 cards." Sora noted. "because of the cards, well card, in your extra deck."

"No!" Tamaki cried, before running back into the street to find his last card.

"Why do I feel so tired?" Sora wondered aloud, as she sat down on the ground, breathing deeply.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, further down the alleyway, just around a corner. A light-pink coloured, long haired girl was cradling an unconscious Clint.

Clint's eyes flickered open, he set them upon the girl.

"Ha… Haruhi?.." he stammered.

"Clint." The pink haired girl whispered to the unconscious boy. "What the hell did you do that for? You'll give us all away, and then those duelists will win."

"Because…" Clint slowly replied. "I thought… I thought they could help us…" Clint's eyes close as he lost consciousness.

"Come on," the girl sighed. Lifting Clint up as if he weighed nothing. "You need some rest. I'll take you home."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Original Cards**

**Devastating Hurricane**

Normal Trap

Return all set Spell and Trap cards to their owner's hands.

**Level Drop**

Normal Spell

Discard one monster card in your hand and reveal another monster in your hand. The revealed monster's level is reduced by the discarded monster's level, until the end phase.

**Coin Berserker**

Dark Warrior/Effect Level 8 (3000/1000)

After this card attack, flip a coin. If the result is heads this card can attack again this battle phase. If the result is tails end the battle phase immediately.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ham Man: **So I managed to update on time. YAY! (Confetti falls from the sky, instead of giant coins, all while 'We are the Champions' plays).


	15. The Darkness Appears Pt1

**Ham Man: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And thanks to the wonderful power of gravity, I no longer have an Ipod either…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 15: The Darkness Arrives Pt1**

It was later in the day, about 6pm; the Kudo's were all finishing their dinner at the dinner table. Hayato was summing up most of the days details to his parents.

"So now I have to go with Hiro and his father to some old guy's house early in the morning so he can fix the suit of armour." Hayato complained, rubbing his cheek. "Plus my check still hurts from when the other old guy slapped it."

Kazaki sighed, "Well at least you didn't tell anybody about hearing spirits." Kazaki then quickly and sternly asked. "You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No, I didn't," Hayato quickly replied.

"And you, young lady?" Madoka asked Sora.

"I didn't say a word to anyone." Sora answered, as she rested her head on the table. "Damn it. Why am I so tired?"

"Tired then maybe you should go to bed." Madoka suggested.

"Alright," Sora grudgingly agreed, before slipping off her chair and slinking out of the room.

"About what you've done today," Kazaki said to Hayato. "We need to talk about it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, across the city. A familiar light-blue haired woman was parking her car in front of a large apartment building.

"Home sweet home." The woman smiled, rummaging through her purse. "And after a day like today…"

Suddenly a hand knocked on the car window, causing the woman inside to shriek and throw her purse in the back seat.

"Hey. Calm down sis." A face pressed up against the window. "It's only me."

"Leonard!" Luna growled, as she rolled down the car window. Her eyes burned red with anger.

"Sorry to scare you sis." The blue haired man apologised, back off into the darkness.

"You're still as immature as ever." Luna snapped, as she turned to the back seat to find her purse, she picked it up and noticed a slither of green card fall off the bottom.

"What the?" Luna said quietly to herself, as she picked up the card. It was a duel monsters card, a spell card to be exact. "How did this get in here, it must've fell out of my deck?" she wondered, as she slipped the card into her pocket.

Leo stuck his head in the open window, "Come on sis," he impatiently complained, "Are you going to sit in your car all night?"

"No, I'm not," Luna replied, as she pushed her brother's head out the window and opened the door, only just giving Leo enough time to step back and not be hit by the door.

"Well it's about time," Leo smiled.

"Leo, what are you even doing here? I thought you were still on your European duelling tour, or whatever?" Luna asked.

"It got cancelled, wasn't drawing in a crowd." Leo sheepishly replied. "So… I'm back here. I just got home tonight and…"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Luna asked.

"Well I was hoping… that I… could stay… the night?" Leo asked, nervously fiddling with his jacket pockets.

"You do realise that you can stay here anytime you…" Luna replied, but stopped for a second to think. "You've lost your key card again, haven't you?"

"I swear it was in my wallet," Leo replied, as he took his wallet out of his jacket pocket, and shook the whole thing upside down, letting a bunch of coins, and cards – the 'non-tradeable' kind- fall to the ground.

Leo bent down to pick up the fallen cards. "Let's see… Duel Runner licence, driver's licence, ID, library card, Euros and… oh here it is, Tops Key Card."

Luna pinched her forehead in frustration. "Sometimes you amaze me."

"Well I am pretty amazing," Leo replied.

A cold chill then blew through the car park.

Leo shivered, pulling his arms up to his chest and his hands over his mouth. "Damn it, it's so cold out here. Sis, can we go inside already?"

Luna was a bit hesitant on her reply. "… Just a second… I need to lock my car…" but before she could finish her sentence, her body went limp and she started to fall to the ground.

Leo was quick to react, diving to the ground to catch his sister. Scraping his arm along the hard asphalt, but making sure his sister was completely safe from harm.

"Don't worry Luna, I've got you," Leo groaned, as he pulled himself and his unconscious sister off the ground, and started limping toward the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luna awoke to find herself in a misty forest, lively green trees surrounded her. She pulled herself up to her knees.

"It's… It's the spirit world." Luna slowly gasped. "But how did I end up here again? I haven't been here since… the dark signers…"

"_Luna," _called a feminine voice.

"That voice… Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Luna wondered, "Is that you?"

"_Luna," _the voice called again.

"Hello!" Luna responded. "Is anyone there?"

"_Luna!" _the voice called once more, but louder and in a deeper tone.

"Answer me." Luna demanded, with worry in her tone.

Suddenly dozens of small duel monsters spirits rushed past Luna in a screaming panic, they didn't even notice the light-blue haired girl.

Luna watched as the spirits ran further into the forest. "Where are they going?" she wondered.

"_**Luna!**_" the voice called a fourth time, now sounding extremely loud and demonic. Then it screamed again, louder. "_**LUUUNNNAAAA!**__"_

Luna looked over her shoulder to see that the trees had burnt and withered, leaving the whole area black, desolate and covered in smoke.

A lone figure then stepped out of the smoke. The figure was tall, grey and skinny. Chains wrapped around it arms, as well as a long dark blue robe over the creature's shoulders. The creatures face was old and wrinkled, with two greens eyes, its tongue menacingly licking its lips, as it flashed many small sharp teeth.

"W… What are you?" Luna stammered in fear, too afraid to move.

"Oh, I'm just your everyday **BRONN, MAD KING OF THE DARK WORLD**!" The creature screamed enthusiastically. "And you, my pretty little girl; are soon to be my prisoner." The mad king then began to laugh maniacally.

"_Bronn..." _Luna thought, _"Where have I heard that name before."_

"And now, my young lady," Bronn smiled as he flicked his tongue and eagerly rubbed his hands together. "Surrender to me!"

"Ahh… no." Luna replied.

"Please?" Bronn begged.

"No."

"Oh, so we're playing that game then." Bronn smiled, as he reached behind his back. "But how will you answer when I have your precious Kuribon!" Bronn pulled his arm out from behind his back and thrust it front of him, palm open. A small brown ball of fluff with eyes sat in his hand.

There was an awkward silence as Luna stared at the brown creature in Bronn's hand, after a few seconds Luna spoke, "That's a Kuriboh, not a Kuribon."

"It's a female Kuriboh," Bronn added.

"No."

"Curse foiled… once." Bronn grumped; a she angrily hurled the Kuriboh to the ground.

"Kuri… Kuri…" the Kuriboh chirped, as it dizzily floated up and away into the bushes.

"Miss Luna!" Roared a deep voice, as an armoured white lion jumped out of the foliage and over the woman, landing between her and the fiend.

"Regulus!" Luna cried.

"Oh look," Bronn cackled, "Its Kimba, the white lion."

"Bronn," Regulus growled, then turned slightly toward Luna. "Be careful of him, he's rumoured to be insane."

"Oh insane is such an… insane word." Bronn madly laughed, "I prefer to be referred to as insane." Bronn raised his claw-like hand and lunged at Regulus.

"Stay away from her, you monster!" Regulus roared, as he leaped toward Bronn, claws drawn.

But Bronn ducked to side with impressive speed, for a creature his size, shape and mental stability, effortlessly dodging Regulus' claws. And with one swift motion of his arm, scraped his claws along Regulus' side, tearing through the lion's armour, fur and skin.

Regulus collapsed as he landed, as blood gushed out of his gashes, "Luna, run away. I'll be fine!"

"Oh no you won't," Bronn laughed madly. "I'll win this fight!"

Regulus slowly and painfully pulled himself up to his paws. "And what makes you sure about that? I still have enough fight left in me to take you down."

"Don't kid yourself!" laughed Bronn, "You have only 1700 attack points, while I have an untouchable 1800, which means I win!"

"So you believe that power is everything?" Regulus panted.

"Power is everything!" Bronn rambled, "Without power, we'd be nothing! We'd all be weak, darkness would spread, and the trains wouldn't run on time! So be a fool and try to kill me with less power on your side, then prepare to die at my hand!"

"_This is bad," _Luna thought. _"I need a way to help Regulus, or we'll both be killed!"_ Luna sifted through her pockets. _"Candy wrappers, pocket mirror, handkerchief No none of these items are any…" _Luna's hand hit something sharp, which she immediately pulled out of her pocket; it was the card she placed in there from earlier.

By that time, Bronn and Regulus were about to strike each other again, both enemies closed in on each other…

"I sure hope this works," Luna whispered, as she covered her eyes and held the card in front of her. "I activate the spell card **Swords of Revealing Light**!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location. Clint was lying unconscious in a bed, a wet rag placed over his forehead, every now and then he would shudder slightly. Two figures, one large and tall, the other skinny and short, stood over him, watching him in the dimly lit room.

"So do you think he'll pull through?" the shorter figure asked, a pair of glasses glinting over his face as his nose twitched.

"I hope so," the tall figure replied, "because then I can kill him!"

"Now killing Clint won't solve any problems Bruce," the short figure replied. "It's the Kudo's who now deserve our revenge, for what this so-called Sora, did to Clint."

"He did this to himself," another figure corrected, this one standing in the doorway of the dim room. "He knew using that power of his could've resulted in his death."

"Haruhi," the shorter figure replied, raising his fist. "This isn't about Clint. This is about revenge! Revenge is a dish best served cold, cold like the racing winds blowing past an airplane at ten thousand metres high!"

"Whatever," the figure in the doorway sighed, "Just, don't forget the mission."

"Of course we won't!" the larger figure grumbled. "It's too important to forget."

"You underestimating us!" the smaller figure angrily yelled. "Our revenge will be swift and brutal, like air delivery!"

"How is that brutal?" asked the large figure, "Brutal is like… tearing apart a fresh kill and bathing in its blood."

"You two honestly scare me sometimes," the figure in the doorway sighed. "And just remember, our mission comes first, and don't get in my way." The figure then turned and walked out of the doorway, leaving the first two figures alone with the unconscious Clint.

Suddenly Clint began to struggle, and started mumbling words. "S… S… Sora… H… Hayato… spirits… help us!"

"He's having a nightmare!" the smaller figure gasped, his nose twitching again. "Interesting."

"Sora… Hayato…" the larger figure smiled, showing a full set of razor sharp teeth. "Prepare to be hunted."

"For revenge." The shorter figure smiled, as he eagerly rubbed his hands together and his nose twitched again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ham Man: **Sorry for updating late again, but I've been busy. But better late than never.


	16. The Darkness Appears Pt2

**Ham Man: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, GX, 5D's or Zexal. And I sincerely apologise about this chapter being so late…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 16: The Darkness Arrives Pt2**

"HEY!" Yelled Bronn, as he found himself suspended in midair, held up by six glowing swords floating around him. "What did you do to me?"

"It worked," Luna sighed with relief.

"Excellent work Miss Luna," Regulus flashed his teeth as he stepped closer to Bronn, blood still dripped of the side of the white lion. "Now let me finish the job."

"No! Regulus!" Luna yelled, as the lion prepared, in obvious pain and discomfort, to pounce at the demon.

"Miss Luna," Regulus replied, "I must protect you from this beast."

"Who are you calling a beast, fishbreath?" Bronn protested, trying to flail his arms around, but the swords kept him still.

"Regulus," Luna pleaded, "Don't be foolish, you can't beat him like this. You need help!"

"You've helped me enough Miss Luna," Regulus replied, as he turned his attention back to Bronn. "You, my enemy, are going to need all the help you can get."

"Bring it," Bronn scowled, becoming slightly more serious. "I've been looking for a new rug for my lounge; I guess I could stitch up that hole I made in your side."

"You'll do no such thing," Regulus growled, as his wound dripped more blood.

"Regulus listen to me!" Luna ordered. "We need to get out of here, those swords won't last forever.

And sure enough, one of the swords holding Bronn in place disappeared, freeing the demons left arm.

"It's only a matter of time." Bronn laughed. "And then I'll be free!"

"Regulus," Luna pleaded, "We need to leave, now!"

Regulus closed his eyes, almost in irritation. "I've killed Zeman the Ape King with my own claws, but to run from a weak beast like him…"

"Weak!" Bronn cried, "May I point out the tremendous gash I gave you! You'd be dead if you're little princess didn't seal me.

Regulus turned his head, in an attempt to ignore Bronn insults. "Very well miss Luna. I will take your advice, now climb on my back and I'll take you to **Schwank**."

Regulus hobbled over to Luna and bent down, allowing Luna to climb on.

Luna stood there dumbfounded. After wasting a few vital second, Luna spoke, "I'm not a little girl anymore; I don't think I can ride you now."

"Nonsense," Regulus argued, "I'll carry you to the edge of the spirit world and back again."

"Regulus," Luna replied, "You're injured, I'll run along side you."

"Oh how touching!" Bronn obnoxiously yelled, "I think I'm going to throw up!"

Another sword disappeared from around Bronn, allowing the fiend to move his right leg.

"Come a little closer you too," Bronn yelled, "so I can kick your teeth out!"

"Let's go!" Luna cried, as she began running into the scrub behind her.

"Miss Luna, wait!" Regulus roared, as he followed Luna, wincing in pain as he stepped, as a noticeable trail of blood dripped from his wound.

"Yeah you better run!" Bronn yelled, flailing his free arm and leg. "I didn't think a lion could also be a cow-ard!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, back in Neo Domino. Leo had carried his sister from the car park to her, and his old, apartment.

"Damn it, sis." Leo panted, as he carefully set Luna down on the couch. "But you need to lose some weight." He the paused for a second as he contemplated what he said. "I am so glad you didn't hear that."

Leo the noticed a trickle of blood running down his arm. He turned his arm so he could see his bloody elbow, and the torn, blood stained left arm of his jacket. "Ouch that's going to sting in a while. But Luna comes first."

He then knelt down next to Luna and placed his index and middle fingers on her neck, as he check for a pulse, it was faint but there.

"Damn it," Leo cursed, "I've got to help her somehow. She's been summoned to the spirit world again, I just know it."

Leo clasped his hands together, bowed his head and closed his eyes. _"Luna, if you can here me, please, stay safe. I just don't know what I'll do if I lose you."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back in the spirit world, Luna and Regulus were moving through the thick forest shrubbery as fast as they could. Regulus tried to ignore the pain of branches and leaves scraping across his wound, but let out small pained grunts and growl every now and again.

"Where are we even going?" Luna asked, as she ducked under a low hanging tree branch.

"Miss Luna," Regulus replied. "I was following you, on your orders."

"Regulus," Luna sighed, pushing another low hanging branch out of her way. "Well at least we're away from Bronn." Then, without a thought, she let go of the branch.

"I'm still sure I could've taken…" Regulus growled, but was cut off by the agonising pain surging through his side. All caused by the branch, Luna had temporarily shoved aside, slamming into his injury.

The white lion fell to ground roaring in pain, thrashing around and flashing his large pointed teeth.

Luna cupped her hands over her mouth and stepped away from Regulus. For a moment, she realised that despite the fact that Regulus was civilised and had human intelligence, he was still a large, armoured, clawed, fanged and horned white lion, and very capable ok killing her, accidental or otherwise.

"Regulus I'm so sorry." Luna apologised, as she noticed the trail of blood from Regulus wound.

Regulus stopped his thrashing and slowly brought himself to a stand. "Sorry, Luna." Regulus panted.

"No, no!" Luna pleaded, "It was my fault, I was being careless."

Regulus winced and replied, "Its okay. There isn't anything to be afraid of, Miss Luna. I will protect you with my life. That, I promise." The lion then slowly continued forward, as Luna stepped to the side. "I'll take the lead from here on." He declared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bronn continued to remain suspended in midair by Luna's Swords of Revealing Light, even though only two swords remained.

"Well, well, well," laughed a somewhat high pitched, growling voice.

"Looks like Bronn's a little… held up," cackled a similar sounding voice.

"By a bunch of swords," Cackled a third voice.

"Heh!" Bronn laughed, but let out an irritated growling sound as well. "It's about time you imbeciles showed up."

A red creature jumped out of the shrubbery. It landed on all four limbs as its grey tail, back limbs, front claws and two spikes sticking out its back dripped with red blood, which blended in with the creatures red hide.

"Well, well, well." The creature hissed, though its flat face. "Looks like Bronn's held up…"

"That's been established, thank you!" Bronn pouted.

Another creature, similar to the first, jumped out from behind Bronn. "Look's like well have to wait a few turns…" it cackled.

One more creature burst into the clearing, "I smell blood!" it hissed, holding a small dagger to its mouth and licking the blade.

"You're all covered in blood." Bronn noted, "What have you been up to?"

"Found some weak, defenceless village full of fairies." One of the red creatures laughed. "And we slaughtered the lot of them!"

"Interesting," Bronn mused, "I always thought that fairy blood was blue, or pink. Well, you learn something new everyday. "Like how you scouts aren't completely useless."

The second last sword faded away, leaving Bronn dangling in the air by a single sword wrapped around the chain that Bronn wielded. Leaving the fiend suspended in the air, like a puppet.

All three Scouts burst into a laughing fit, and began rolling around. Until one of the Scouts rolled toward Regulus' trail of blood, the creature began sniffing around, eventually finding a patch of blood. Holding its face close to the blood splatter the creature gave one long sniff.

"Lion's blood," the Scout scowled, gaining a serious tone. "Bronn what happened here."

"That's for me to know, and for you all to get slaughter by that bastard of an oversized kitten because I didn't tell you." Bronn replied.

"Regulus." The Scouts hissed in jarring unison.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, in a different place in Neo Domino – the hospital in fact. A private room was only illuminated by the light of a laptop sitting on someone's lap. Someone who was typing away one handed, at hundred words a minute. Someone who was muttering every foul word under his breath at an even faster pace. Someone with dark, spiky hair, with golden streaks. Some named… Yusei Fudo.

Yusei muttered something unspeakable under his breath and closed the laptop, then set it aside. Then carefully tried to hoist himself out of the bed where he was 'resting'.

"Damn it," he cursed, "I need my other laptop." He then carefully, with a grunt of pain, pulled himself from his resting position, to sitting up, to dropping onto the floor. And then carefully, and more importantly - quietly, headed for the door to the hallway.

Yusei clutched his left arm in pain, the whole reason he was here and not working was because it was broken. That, and Akiza insisted he at least stay in the hospital to have it checked.

Yusei quietly crept out the door and into the hallway. Only to be angrily greeted by a burgundy haired woman, in clean white clothes. "Yusei," the woman grumbled, "you're injured. You've been instructed to rest by our doctors," she then leaned inclose to Yusei, and kissed him on the cheek. "And by me."

"It's important." Yusei emotionlessly replied.

Akiza scowled, "Can it wait until morning? I've got my rounds to do and you're…"

"No, it's the reactor." Yusei answered, "I need my other laptop..."

"You've already sent me to pick up one today!" Akiza loudly replied, before hushing herself. "I don't have time, between my regular patients, and the attack victims… I'm just too busy."

"I'll go." Yusei simply replied.

"No, I'm not having my husband wander halfway across the city while injured."

"I see…" Yusei replied, "Goodnight." He then turned and walked back into his room.

"Oh no, you don't." Akiza sighed, following Yusei into the room. "I know the second I leave you'll be back out this door."

Yusei reached for his laptop, sitting it on his bed and opening it.

"Akiza, I want you to see something." He sternly ordered. "And I beg you not to tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, about it."

"Yes dear," Akiza nodded, crowding next to her husband.

Yusei typed at the keyboard for a few seconds, before showing Akiza a screen with a percentage bar next to a model of the momentum reactor.

"What is it?" Akiza wondered.

"It's the overall stability of the momentum reactor." Yusei replied. "It takes in the current working capacity of the reactors safety systems; cooling, surge protection and the stability of the reactor itself, it's…"

Akiza cut him off. "And what happens if it fails?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Yusei replied. "Fukushima, Chernobyl, the Zero Reverse."

"Oh, god." Akiza said with disbelief. "Yusei that can't happen can it? Momentum is safe right? You designed it, it can't be dangerous?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Yusei frowned, as he hugged Akiza, "but everything will be fine. You just need to trust me."

"I trust you," Akiza nodded. "But if this gets out, it'll throw the city, maybe even the world, into chaos."

"I know, that's why I haven't told anyone." Yusei sighed, as he let Akiza go. "Now, we each have our duties to attend to."

"Alright," Akiza agreed, as she headed for the door, but her stroll seemed unnatural, as if the news had visibly shaken her.

Yusei looked down at the laptop one last time; he read the 'overall momentum core stability' – 71 percent, which then ticked down to 70%.

Yusei mumbled more unspeakable words. If the reactors overall stability fell too low, well let's say it might put Z-One's effort to waste, and leave it at that.

Yusei slammed the laptop shut, and quickly walked out of the room. He couldn't let an innocent person be killed, or even harmed, by momentum, or Ener-D, or whatever. He wouldn't let it happen again…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ham Man: **Again, sorry for the extreme-lateness, and remember if the character's seem too much out of character, let me know and I'll try to adjust.


	17. Flowers and Insects for Algernon Pt1

**Ham Man: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 17: Flowers and Insects for Algernon Pt1**

It was a strange sight to see the former king of Turbo Duels riding a bus, but as Crow had told him years earlier; "The worst thing you can do to yourself with a broken arm is Turbo Duel, or ride a duel runner in general. Now, how about a Turbo duel?".

Yusei stared out the window; he was in the seat closest to the door. He looked at the blur of street lights and the occasional store light rush past. It made him think about the city he'd sworn to protect, from the Dark Signers, from Z-One, and now from himself – his own creation to be exact, if the Momentum reactor overloaded…

His train of thought was derailed by the bus driver. "This your stop?"

Yusei's wandering mind snapped back into reality, "No. Next street over."

"Nice suburbs, these are." The bus driver replied. "Kinda reminds me of home, up north, except it's a lot colder up there this time of year."

"It would be," Yusei blandly replied. "Those cold winter winds are blowing in early this year."

"Yeah, next thing you know winter will be round the corner. Say I was wondering, where'd you get the broken arm?"

The bus driver clearly hadn't heard the news in the last few days, or from years ago either for that fact. "Just a bad fall," Yusei lied; he didn't want to get the driver worried. "Doctors say it's just a sprain."

"Doesn't look like a sprain." The driver replied, eyeing Yusei's arm, as it hung in the bandage sling over Yusei's shoulder.

"It's a bad sprain."

"Oh," hummed the bus driver as he pulled the bus to the curb. "Guess this is your stop."

"It is," Yusei nodded, as he stepped off the bus. "Thankyou for the lift."

"Anytime, it what's these buses are for." The driver smiled as he closed the door and drove off.

Yusei turned around to see his house, which was now - thanks to city planners- conveniently adjacent to a bus stop. He remembered how the construction of the shelter kept waking up Sakura when she was a baby, and how young Bruno thought the shelter would eat him. Sometimes, the thoughts of children could be somewhat disturbing.

The house was two-storey, red brick house; large window, low angle roof, extensive garden – Akiza insistence – on either side of the house, it took up three normal-sized housing lots, but thanks to Akiza's work it was definitely worth it. Yusei walked up the short but winding path that lead to the front door, taking care not to trip on any of the plant limbs that hung over the garden edge.

Yusei knocked on the door. Almost immediately there was an answer, as the door flung open, a girl with long burgundy hair jumped forward airs spread wide. "Dad!" she smiled, before barely stopping herself when she remembered her father's current condition.

"Sakura," Yusei smiled as he stepped inside, closing the door with his free hand.

"I thought mum told you to stay at the hospital, or else?" Sakura asked.

"This is a bit more important than that," Yusei answered, "Is Bruno home?"

"No," Sakura replied, "He went out with William to run an errand, I think."

"Well I'm only here to grab some equipment, then I've got to get back to the hospital. Or your mother will kill me."

"I don't think she'll do that," Sakura half heartedly laughed, before stepping back, "well okay Dad, I'll just be out here… watering the plants…"

"Well, okay…" Yusei replied, as he began to walk down a hallway "If you need me I'll be in the study."

"Okay Dad," Sakura waved, as she picked up a small watering can and watered a pot plant sitting on the kitchen bench, failing to realise the water running through the pot and out the holes in the bottom and onto the kitchen bench.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

William and Bruno walked along the footpath of a residential street. The two marvelled at how close together the houses were.

"Look as these houses," William mused, "I don't see how anyone could live so close together, it's kind of creepy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bruno yawned. "And it was your idea to come here in the first place."

"Well I think it's about time I start doing some good in my life, get on the good side of karma, before it makes me its bitch."

"Whatever, I don't believe in that crap," Bruno replied, whilst yawning.

"What do you believe in?" William sarcastically replied.

"At the moment, a warm bed and a comfy pillow. Why couldn't you just give those two those cards when they were at our club?"

"Because I didn't feel like it."

"Well can you 'feel like it' tomorrow? I mean, what idiot wants to walk around in a… a… middle class slum like this?"

"What do you mean by idiot?" William asked.

"I mean you're an idiot." Bruno dully replied.

"Well… you're a bigger one," William snapped back.

Bruno yawned, turning around. "You know what, I'm just going to leave you here, and go home. Then you can do whatever stupid thing you want."

"Oh, I see." William smugly smiled, a she crossed his arms. "You're afraid that if you see that… Hayato again, afraid he'll beat you in a duel."

Bruno stopped in his tracks and immediately turned around, "Hey, I won that duel!"

"Only because you pulled Monster Reborn out of your ass."

"At least I duel people at my own skill level, what about that five year old you 'apparently' beat."

"Five year trespasser, if I hadn't of shown up, he could've killed your sister and burned the whole building down!"

"That's a little far fetched," Bruno smirked, "Then again, you exaggerate a lot things, like your duelling skills."

"Why you…" William glared as he cursed under his breath.

An tense silence filled the area as the two boys glared at each other, slowly reach for their belts.

"Well there's only one way to settle this," William stated.

"Punch in the face!" Both boys yelled.

"A good old fashioned…" Bruno finished as both boys gripped their deck boxes, before throwing a punch at each other with their free hand. Each punch landed right on target, the other boys face.

Both Bruno and William staggered back a step, before collapsing on the ground, having knocked each other out cold, with a single punch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yusei pushed open the door to the study; the dark room was cluttered with papers, open books and office supplies. Yusei's other laptop sat closed on the desk. However there was a strange noise in the room…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura was wiping down the wet and dirty kitchen bench, when she heard a loud roar and a large crash. A cloud of dust shot from the hallway.

"What the hell," Sakura gasped in disbelief. "Dad?" She desperately called, looking for something to grab.

Naturally, she grabbed a duel disk. But unnaturally, she held it by the blade. It was time to find out if a duel disk really was only good for playing a single card game with.

She peeked around the corner. She peered down the hallway, or what was left of it, whatever had happened had blown out the walls on both sides of the hall.

Sakura glanced back into the kitchen for a moment, spying the house phone on the bench, then instantly lunged for it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yusei groaned in pain as he began to push himself up of the ground, only to scream in pain as he put pressure on his broken arm.

"Well, well, well," a calm yet confident voice chuckled, Yusei looked up to see a black-haired male, looking like he was in his late teens, dressed entirely in a white cloak with pieces of rubble and dust stuck to it. A sadistic and wide smile stuck across the young man face.

However, Yusei was more concerned with what was behind the male. The last thing he saw before he was sent flying through two walls. A large, scaly demonic, draconian creature stood behind the male. Yusei recognised it from before, during the attack.

"It's… It's… you," Yusei groaned.

"Well look who's a smart little, horrendously injured but somehow alive, scientist." The male laughed. The dragon-like creature behind him made a laughing, or roaring – it was kind of hard to tell, sound as well.

"What… do you… want?" Yusei panted, unable to say anything else.

"Isn't it obvious?" The male replied, "We want chaos, we want death, we want destruction… No wait that's _my_ to do list. What we want is you; you're the key to our goals. You're the catalyst for success. You're…"

"Stay away from my Dad?" Sakura yelled, as she stuck the male over the head with an indiscernible object. Instantly the male fell to the ground. A small piece of brown paper fell from his hand as he did, and the dragon monster behind him disintegrated.

"Sakura," Yusei groaned, as due to the condition he was now in, could do little else.

"Are you okay Dad?" Sakura asked, before rewording her sentence, "I mean you're obviously hurt, but how hurt are you?"

"I'll… live," Yusei panted, "I've been through worse."

"Oh thank god," Sakura cried, "I called the police, I almost forgot to, but I…" Sakura sentence was cut off by a fast moving leg hitting her in the chest, sending her flying backward.

"Sakura!" Yusei screamed.

"Haven't you ever seen a horror movie, hitting the bad guy once isn't enough!" The male growled, as he rubbed his head. "But it'll still leave a bruise."

Yusei looked up at his and his daughter's attacker, "If I could move, I'd…" but his potential threat failed as Yusei passed out.

"Punch you in the face," the male replied, "I've heard it a million times. Now, if I could…" the male realised he had dropped something, when the girl had snuck up on him. "Where is it? Where is it?" he began to panic.

Meanwhile, while the white cloaked figure was panicking and searching for his missing item, Sakura had managed to stand herself up. "Hey, you!" she called, "I challenge you to a duel!"

However, her challenge fell on deaf ears, as the white hooded figure continued to desperately search through the lawn.

"I said," Sakura repeated herself, but louder, "I challenge you to a duel!"

This time the cloaked man heard her challenge, "Huh?"

"I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you leave my father alone, and turn yourself in."

The cloaked male smiled, "And if I win, I take your life."

"What!" Sakura gasped, "My life! Where are you going to take it?"

There was an awkward pause, after a moment of silence the male spoke, "For a genius' daughter, you're not too bright."

"I'm bright enough to beat you!" Sakura yelled.

"Well let's see about that!" The soon to uncloaked male replied, as he ripped his cloak off thankfully revealing he was wearing all black clothes under his cloak. A painted black duel disk and a deck box attached to his belt.

"Well let's duel!" Sakura announced slipping the duel disk onto her arm, the flicking open her deck box on her belt and pulling out her deck, in one swift motion inserted it into her duel disk.

"Just try not to die as Grap… fuck," the cloaked man gasped, but quickly regained composure. "Just try not to die as I tear you apart." He inserted his deck into his duel disk. "By the way, you can call me X."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds cool!" snapped the newly named X.

"Duel Link Established," Buzzed a robotic voice from the duel disks.

"Well it's about time," X grumbled.

"Let's duel!"

**(Sakura: 4000/ X: 4000)**

"I'll start!" Sakura announced as both players drew their starting hands, and Sakura and extra card. She then placed a monster in the corresponding zone on her duel disk.

"I summon **Naturia Mantis** (1700/1500)."

A large, bright-green, cartoon-ish praying mantis appeared in front of Sakura, the insect hummed a peaceful tune as it swatted it pincers in front of itself.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Sakura continued, as she slid a card into the spell and trap card zone, causing a the back of a card to appear behind her Mantis.

Sakura peered at her hand, it was now full of monsters; **Naturia Pumpkin**, **Naturia Cosmobeet**, **Naturia Stinkbug** and **Botanical Lion**. _"My __**Naturia Mantis**__ can destroy a monster when its normal summoned, at the cost of a Naturia monster in my hand, which I have plenty of. But if that fails, my trap __**Mirror Force**__ will destroy anything that tries to attack. _

"Is that all?" asked X, as he drew his card, adding it to his hand; **Dark World Lightning**, **Bronn, Mad King of Dark World**, **Dark Deal**, **Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World**, **Gateway to Dark World** and **Sillva, Warlord of Dark World**. "Well it looks like I can end this twisted little scuffle right now! I activate the spell card, **Dark World Lightning**, which allows me to fry a set card on the field."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"Oh it's like being a kid in a candy store," X giggled, before changing to a much more menacing tone. "And there's only one kind shitty candy left on the shelf! **Dark World Lightning**, fry her face down!"

Pitch black lightning erupted through X's spell card, as it thundered toward Sakura's set card, eventually piercing through the defenceless defensive trap, causing it flick up and shatter.

"**Mirror Force**," X smiled, "now the second part of my spell activates I'm forced to discard one card from my hand." X slid one card from his hand into the graveyard.

"Well that's not a good card," Sakura blindly noted, "A Mystical Space Typhoon, would do the job without a discard."

"I wouldn't criticize my deck," X smugly replied, "The monster I just discarded was **Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World** and when it's discarded to the graveyard, I get to destroy one monster on the field, and once again there's only one choice!"

A small cylinder-like shaped figure appeared at Naturia Mantis' legs, the grey creature clung to the green insects' leg. A split second later the creature glowed white before it exploded, throwing up dust over the makeshift front yard arena.

When the dust cleared, Sakura found herself completely defenceless, and X, or whatever his real name was, sliming sadistically at her.

"Don't worry, your death will be swift and… unpleasant." X laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, back in the Spirit World.

Regulus roared in pain as the white lion slumped on his side, the massive amount of blood loss finally getting to him. "Miss Luna, go on without me, it's your only chance, if Bronn finds you he'll kill you."

The two had pulled up in a clearing, hiding behind a fallen tree. Luna was inspecting the extent of Regulus' wound, the lion's gushing blood made it certain the woman was glad she was a teacher and not a vet, or a zookeeper.

"This thing is deep, and disgusting." Luna whined, trying not to gag.

"Leave me here, run!" Regulus ordered.

"No, I can't leave you to die." Luna replied, as she wiped some blood of Regulus armour. "I just can't."

"Miss Luna," Regulus panted, "It has been an honour serving you. Now run, I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"No, you're not my servant," Luna argued, "Regulus you're my friend! I won't abandon you."

"He could be here any second, I only slow us both down," Regulus ordered. "Leave, I couldn't live with myself if Bronn killed you."

The two heard the sound of tree branches snapping, and pitched voices whining.

"Where are they?"

"I can smell fresh blood."

"They're nearby, I heard something."

"Come on out fish-breath! I have a surprise. It's a funeral! Just for you! Burial and Cremation isn't my thing, so we'll just stuff you and put you out on display! Isn't that nice? No! Well too bad."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ham Man: **Well I don't know if this is even late or not, so sorry if it is, but my writer's block really didn't help. But other than that I've started a new Fanfic in the Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXal section, its just a side project for now, ZeXal Chronicles, its only a single chapter at the moment, and the second chapter might be posted sometime between now and the end of time, but knowing my ability to keep a schedule, the end of time itself is good estimate.


End file.
